Addiction to Purity
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: A collection of Kagome centered pairings from animes, books, mangas, and movies that I like and because it's simply ridiculous how many fics I have that are one-shots. NOT ACCEPTING REQUESTS. Latest: NarutoxKagome NarutoxInuyasha For: Sugar0o
1. Say My Name: AlucardxKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Hellsing, or any of their characters. They belong to their rightful creators.

Bishie: I started doing this one when I couldn't continue my original Hellsing/Inuyasha Crossover, "Passion of The Un-Dead" because that fic was gonna turn out a little complicated. So I decided to make a new one with the same ending I had planed for the first one.

This will also be in response to demonkit03's challenge that she emailed to me some time ago. And is in request to Kitsune-Demoness.

Hope you guys enjoy it all the same

**_Category_**

_: Crossover_

**_Anime(s)/Manga(s)_**

_: Hellsing/Inuyasha _

**_Genre_**

_: Romance_

**_Pairing_**

_: Alucard/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Not too long after Kagome returned from the Sengoku Jidai, Kun-loon tells her that she's not her real daughter but her deceased older sister's. And that she has an older half sister living in London, England. After getting in touch with the Head of the Hellsing Organization, Kagome and Integra had a long talk, Integra arranged for Kagome to come live with her so the young miko could help out with things in The Hellsing Organization. Once agreeing to this, Kagome has most of her belonging moved to London by air and soon comes herself by privet jet with her recently fixed up motorcycle. How will Kagome react to Hellsing's No-Life King, Alucard?_

* * *

**Say My Name**

Everything that Kagome passed was a blur as she made her way to Hellsing Manor on her motorcycle. It seemed that after coming back from the Sengoku Jidai for good, her mother, Kun-loon had told her while crying that she was adopted.

Her biological mother, who was Kun-loon's older sister, had an affair with an Englishman sometime after she had moved to London for a short time. And during her eighth month of being pregnant, she had visited the shrine before going into labor and died of childbirth. Kun-loon, after her sister's death, adopted Kagome before marrying her husband, Keitaro. Kun-loon was also the one who had given Kagome her name: Kagome Hellsing Higurashi.

Her first name was her birth mother's wish if she ever had a girl. Her middle name would be that same as her biological father's last name. And her last name was by Kun-loon's decision.

After explaining everything, Kun-loon thought that Kagome would hate her but instead… Kagome understood her aunt/mother's reasons because she was afraid. Afraid to let her sister's legacy go. So a month later, they were able to get a hold of Kagome's older half sister, Integra Hellsing in London and arranged a meeting along with inviting Kagome to stay with her in her manor. So…

Here she is in London, England about to see her older sibling for the first time in all of her life and was going to live under the same roof as her to help her out in managing The Hellsing Organization. Stopping her motorcycle, Kagome had stopped at the front entrance gate only to be stopped by two guards; both wearing the Hellsing coat of arms.

"May we help you miss?" One of them asked as he glanced at her body.

Kagome was currently wearing a pair of black leather hip huggers with a pair of ladies black small heels, and a black leather zip up jacket with her nickname/title, Shinsei no Miko sewn in kanji on the back in a design of the string of the Shikon wrapped around to arrows crossed in the shape of an "X" and some type of leafy herb surrounding the picture with the kanji on the bottom. Under the said jacket she wore a blood-red tank top with black roses embroidered on it. And lastly, on her hands were black leather gloves.

(Her gloves look much like Tifa's from when she fought Loz in FFVII: Advent Children)

It also looked like the other guard who appeared to be Guard number one's junior by half a decade. He was clearly not holding back on "appreciating" how she was dressed. Even though this may be the last time she'll get to do so because working alongside her sister meant a change in wardrobe when working on the clock.

Lifting the eyepiece of her helmet, Kagome answered while ignoring the looks she was getting from Guard number two, "Yes, I'm here to meet Sir Integra Hellsing on some… personal matters."

"Your name?"

"Kagome. She'll know who I am."

* * *

As the first guard went to the booth that was next to the gate, Kagome couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. And she didn't mean by the second guard… but by someone else. Like they were hiding from the shadows.

* * *

Alucard was in his chambers in the sub-levels of the mansion, drinking a glass of wine mixed with blood when he felt it; a great amount of raw power closing in on the mansion and stopped right at the front gate. With curiosity getting the best of him, he slipped into the shadows and traveled through them to the gate.

And there on a new looking black motorcycle with blue flames was a very, VERY appealing woman dressed all in black leather from head to toe and a helmet that matched the motorcycle. Her body was lithe and had toned muscles under the tight leather… not a trace of fat clung to her. Her voice when she spoke to one of the guards was soft and sultry. And her hair was long, reaching to her waist.

In a way, she almost looked like one of the motorcycle girls that usually appear in those American action movies that the police girl sometimes liked to watch, and Alucard found that kinda sexy. But all he could see from her face was her eyes… that were the same color as his master, Integra. The same cool but deep blue. But unlike Integra's, this girl's were softer.

After the guard confirmed the woman's entry and opened the gate, letting her drive through to the mansion. Traveling through the shadows again, Alucard stuck close to this new… temptress to find out the reason why she was there.

Stopping at the front door, the woman… or should we say Kagome stepped off her bike and took off her helmet, letting more of her hair down making it reach to her waist and also giving her some sort of… look to her that was foreign and made her way to the front door.

Kagome knocked on the door to the mansion and waited for someone to answer. She didn't have long to wait because a few moments later, a middle-aged to senior looking man with black hair tied back in a low ponytail and a monocle on his left eye opened the door. He smiled warmly at her, welcoming.

"Good evening, Miss Higurashi. Please, come in. Sir Integra is expecting you." After letting her in and taking her jacket, he introduces himself, "Allow me to introduce myself, ma'am. I am Walter C. Dornes, Retainer of the Hellsing family." With a smile of her own with a slight and respectful bow, out of habit, Kagome spoke responded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dornes and please, call me Kagome. It makes me feel old when someone addresses me by my last name." Walter chuckled at the young woman's reply to him.

"Of course, Miss. Kagome. Now, if you would kindly follow me I'll lead you to Sir Integra's office." Kagome nodded in reply and followed his stead. Walter could tell that she was a very polite young woman despite how she was dressed and how deadly she also appeared. And by her eyes, he could clearly see that she was of Hellsing blood. They were the same as Integra's, if not softer and still had a spark of life.

As she let Walter lead her to her sister's office, Kagome couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched as she took in everything within the mansion, like the paintings, the lighting, practically everything. Every nook and crater of the mansion had exquisite detail that could rival Sesshoumaru's summer home in Rome.

Walter had them stop in front of a door and knocked a couple of times before a deep female voice gave him permission to enter. The butler opened and stepped through the door announcing with a soft smile to his mistress.

"Sir Integra, Sir Kagome Higurashi is here."

Integra gave a light smile to Walter in thanks and said, "Let her in, Walter."

In honesty, Integra was nervous about meeting her younger half-sister for the first time. Sometime before the long distance call from Japan by the Higurashi Residence, Walter had revealed the missing piece to her father's will that had information about his short affair with a Japanese woman and about her giving birth to a daughter who was soon adopted by his lover's sister. It seemed that Integra's father had a feeling that if his brother, Richard- Integra's uncle was able to succeed in killing Integra, there was still a chance for Hellsing to be led by one of pure blood and is one of his children. The will also said that if both his daughters were to survive, it was his wish that both his daughters were to share the responsibility of running the Hellsing Organization while his eldest, Integra held the title of Head of The Hellsing Family.

To say that Integra was shocked about this news was an understatement. She was practically dumbfounded to the point where Alucard got worried for his master… even though he didn't show it. Deep down, Integra had a feeling that her father had planned this when he had first heard that his lover was with-child.

But it didn't matter. Integra only hoped that she and her younger sister would be able to get along… and also hope that Alucard didn't scare the wits out of her when they get the chance to meet.

Walter stepped to the side as to let Kagome step through the door. Integra could clearly see that she was opposite of her with her dark hair and light skin, where Integra herself had dark skin and light hair. But her eyes she could tell were much like hers if only more soft than her own. All in all… 'We're like night and day…' The blond Hellsing thought.

Despite the unease she felt under the older woman's gaze, Kagome gave a soft smile and a slight bow.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Intragra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." The woman in front of Kagome was beautiful in ways with her light blond hair and tanned skin. She was the complete opposite of her with her darker hair and lighter skin.

"As it is to meet you, Miss Kagome Hellsing Higurashi." Integra replied a gentle smile before asking her to have a seat. The younger woman who was now sitting across from her wasn't at all what she expected… long black hair that reached to her wiast and pale but beautiful porcelain like face with deep blue eyes while dressed in black leather pants, heels, and gloves with a blood-red tank top that had black roses embroidered on it.

'Hellsing…? This woman is related to my master?' Alucard thought as he observed the new girl's appearance now that she was without her helmet and jacket. If he hadn't known any better, he would've thought that she was also of the undead like him… but her eyes that were the same color as his master was a dead giveaway. It also made him wonder how she was related to Integra.

His train of thought soon came to a halt when the new girl, Kagome Higurashi, he believed her name to be, had asked, "You said over the phone, that Chichi-ue had written in his will that the two of us are to lead the Hellsing Organization together…"

("Chichi-ue" is a more respectable way of saying "Otousan", which mean "father".)

"Yes, that was his final wish of us. But as The Head of the Hellsing Family, I'm willing to give you a choice of whether to accept this responsibility or not. It's all right, if you don't want this. I completely understand-" Integra was cut off when Kagome spoke calmly with a smile.

"It's all right, Integra. I'd be more than willing to accept this responsibility. You've done enough by taking over the organization by yourself while also carrying the burden as Head of our Family. Despite that we don't know each other well, I hope that we can at least work together to make England, and even the world, a better place for humans in getting rid of the pitiful excuses who call themselves Nosferatu."

Her little speech made Integra feel lighter in knowing that, no matter how little she knew Kagome, the smaller woman was willing to help her out.

The last thing that she said got Integra curious and she asked Kagome what she meant by the last thing she said. Kagome just answered her, "The ones who are changed into vampires with the help of chips rather than by natural means, to me… they are not human or demon nor are they vampire. They are just creatures that are worse than to bloodthirsty monsters."

At Integra's curiosity and the curiosity she felt from the presence that have yet to make himself known, Kagome clarified, "How I look at every creature around me… Demon, human, or vampire… they may be different in appearance and blood but they still live on the same plain as you and me. Hell, I've become friends with many demons in my teens and maybe one vampire or two after my last birthday. I see them all as equals."

Seeing as it was late, Integra suggested that they talk more about working arrangements and to get to know each other better in the morning before asking Walter to show Kagome to her room.

Kagome agreed that it was a good idea since she was a bit tired from her flight and her riding her cycle from the airport to the mansion. Not to mention that it took her most of the afternoon to look for the bloody said mansion.

When she and Walter reached a dark cherry wood door, Walter had told her that she didn't have to worry about her clothes needing to be unpacked because the maids had already taken care of before opening the door to reveal a very luxurious furnished room that had large king sized bed and cherry wood furniture. There were a few boxes that were stacked around but Kagome thought it best to unpack the next day.

Turning the family retainer, Kagome gave her utmost thanks before Walter left and bid her goodnight.

* * *

Alucard, being the curious, snaeky, sexy vampire he was, phased into Integra's office. Integra lit a cigar and looked at Alucard who took a seat at one of the chairs in front of her desk. Integra observed the curiosity that flowede through his blood red, cat-like orbs.

"I am guessing you heard that conversation, hmm? Alucard?" Integra asked.

"I did." Alucard answereda grin on his face.

"What do you want to know?" she asked tiredly.

"Who is the girl?" he asked.

"That is my half sister Kagome. My father had an affair with another woman and the product was that woman." she answered.

"Can she fight?" Alucard, his grin becoming wider.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask her." Integra told the psychotic vampire. Said vampire chuckled and stood. "Remember Alucard, this is the last time you ever ask something of me. Never again will you get answers. There is reason you are here."

Alucard phased through the wall with a chuckle and phased into Kagome's room silently. His blood red orbs were the only thing that could be seen as he stuck within the wall. He saw the small woman on her bed, seemingly sleeping and not yet under the covers. He walked over to the bed silently and when she came in full view, his mouth went dry.

Kagome wasn't under the covers but she was barely dressed. She wore a black bra with a bow in between her breast, the bra pushed her cleavage together and held them up and she wore a pair of black lacy panties with a red silk ribbon that tied in a bow on the back. Her smooth stomach was shown, milky white skin of the shoulders revealed, long legs uncovered, the moon playing beautifully off the pale flesh. Alucard found himself leaning closer to the woman, fangs wanting to taste the blood within the beautiful flesh.

He could hear the blood running through her body like small running rivers. He could hear the subtle pumping of her heart and the smell the saltiness of her skin. He leaned closer still until his pale face was mere inches away from her neck. His abnormally long tongue snaked out and brushed against the sensitive skin of her neck. Alucard's eyes fluttered close and he pulled away.

She tasted wonderful...

He turned from the sleeping woman, reluctantly and retreated to his room. Meanwhile, in Kagome's room, Kagome opened her eyes and felt the saliva on her neck. She looked at the retreating figure intent on phasing back through the wall. She vaguly wondered why he didn't suck her dry and who he was exactly.

* * *

"Good morning, Walter!" Kagome greeted happily as she ran into the dining room where Integra sat eating her breakfast and reading the paper. Kagome wore a black business skirt that touched her knees, black panty hoes, a white silk shirt, botton up with several of the top buttons undone, a black suit jacket that was left unbuttoned, and small black heels. Integra smiled, approving of her choice in wardrobe.

The Hellsing family was prestigious and highly respected and if Kagome was going to be part of this family then she needed to dress the part and act the part as well. Kagome took a seat beside her older sister and gave her a bright smile. Integra responded with a small smile of her own, softening the woman's cold features.

"Good morning, Integra!" Kagome greeted, before diving into her eggs and pancakes.

"Good morning, Kagome. Did you sleep well and find the room to your liking?" she asked her younger sister.

"It's beautiful." Kagome answered. "I also had no trouble sleeping."

"Good." Integra said taking a sip of her tea. "Today I am taking you to meet Hellsing's members."

"Really?" Kagome asked, curiosity peaked.

"Yes. I must warn you that two of these members are vampires. One is a pure blood male that goes by Alucard and the second is his fledgling Seras Victoria." Kagome's eyes widened.

"You have a pure blood under your command?" Kagome asked, her voice filled with awe.

"He is bound to the Hellsing Family." Integra told Kagome.

"That's amazing." Kagome breathed.

"Yes. Alucard is one of a kind." Integra said dryly. Kagome giggled and then continued to her food.

"When will we meet these people?"

"Once you are finished eating your breakfast." Integra told the smaller woman. Kagome nodded and ate quickly. Once she was done, Integra took her out back to where the men were training for battle practice. Kagome followed diligently and out to the court yard. The first thing Kagome was greeted with was a the sound of gun shots. She looked around the yard and saw men firing at targets at the end of a large field.

A man turned to look at them and he sent a crooked smile their way. The man was very good looking, Kagome decided. He had long blond hair that nearly touched his knees in a long blond braid, his left eye held a patch over it while the other was revealed and showing a light green, he had tanned skin and nice build, he wore green cargo pants that hung low on his hips, brown boots, and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He seemed like your average military man.

"Sir Integra." the man greeted with a smile. Integra nodded to the man as he stared at Kagome.

"Pip, this is my sister Kagome, Kagome...this is Pip Bernadotte." Integra introduced. Kagome, once again out of habit, bowed. When she stood up straight, Pip grabbed her hand and brushed a kiss against her knuckles. Kagome blushed cutely and then Integra cleared her throat.

"Alucard!" Integra called. Moments later, the sun was blacked out by a figure towering over Kagome.

"Hello." a deep, dark yet seductive voice greeted.

* * *

I was pulled from my 'sleep' when I heard Integra call for me. I stood and straightened out my usual outfit and phased to where I sensed her. The woman, Kagome, was there. I came up behind her, my shadow blocking the light. I smirked to myself.

"Hello." I greeted. She turned around and our eyes connected. "I am Alucard. It is a pleasure to meet you Mistress."

"Mistress?" she asked, confusion marring her face.

"Yes. Alucard belongs to the Hellsing family and you are part of this family. Alucard is your servant." Integra told the small woamn.

"I'd rather not...I don't like the idea of owning someone." She stated softly. I leaned down to ear and smirked to myself.

"I like the idea of you owning me." she jumped away from me and hid behind Pip. Pip sent me a smirk and I sent him a scowl followed by a chuckle. I glared at the human showing him that she was clearly off limits. From behind Pip, I saw her eyes drinking in my form appraisingly and I felt male pride surge through me. This would without a doubt be fun.

"Come, Kagome." Integra stated to the the younger woman. Kagome nodded and followed her sister. I grabbed her hand and spun her towards me. I looked down and chuckled, confusion once more made its way onto her face.

"You'll get use to me, Mistress." she nodded and I let her go.

I liked the black lingerie from last night but red was a good color as well.

* * *

"Alucard?" I called as I opened the door to his room. He was wounded from the fight from earlier but so was I. I wanted to make sure he was fine. I entered his chambers and closed the door behind me. I looked around the room and 'eeped' when I was pressed against the door. Alucard towered over my much smaller frame by a head and a half if not more. I blushed when I took in what he was wearing. He wore a red silk male robe that touched the floor. His hair was wet and fell into his eyes, red eyes that were raking over my body.

"You called...Mistress?" he whispered huskily, still pressing my foem against the door.

"I came to see if you were alright." I whispered. God, he felt so wonderful, his presence suffocating me, the pure maleness of it.

"As you can see...I am fine. You, Mistress, are not." I turned my head away from him, not acknowledging what he just said. Alucard leaned over to me and smirked. After five months here...I would learn to stay away from this man. Right? Wrong. Shadows erupted behind me and pinned my wrists and ankles to the door, binding me with shadow ropes. Alucard grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I narrowed my eyes but I was secretly aroused by this. He smirked, showing his sharp fangs. He leaned next to my ear, his hot breath tickling me. "You won't get away so easy...Mistress..." I shuddered involuntarily as he kissed my pulse, his tongue tasting the flesh.

"I am not your Mistress." I growled though it came in rough gasps.

"You are whether you acknowledge it or not..." he rumbled out in a purr. Our eyes connected and he sent me a sexy smirk. I growled at him. "Now...what's your first order of business?" he asked as he leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss. His lips molded against mine expertly and his tongue brushed against them. I opened my mouth and his drove it inside, our tongues pushing against the other sensuously. He pulled away and I found myself following his lips. "You came into my room, bleeding, knowing how much I want you...now you must pay the price."

"Price? Wha-" his lips cut me off and an ungloved hand went to unbutton my jeans. I struggled against him but he pressed against me. I managed to pull my mouth from his and wanted to tell him to stop. "Alucard! Sto-" he cut me off by placing one hand down the front of my pants and driving a finger into my core. I moaned and arched against him. He smirked and kissed my pulse. My knees went week but the bindings held me up.

He leaned down to my wounded shoulder and his tongue licked the bloody bandage. The other hand was used to tear away my shirt and the bandages. A long, bleeding cut was on my shoulder. My torso was bare but he ignored my nakedness and set to work sucking the blood from my wound. His finger continued to torture me mercilessly and coupled with the licks from his tongue, I felt as though I were in heaven. He inserted another finger and I moaned again.

"Yes..." I whispered. I continued to moan and writhe against him in abandonment. I found myself reaching my peak and then my world exploded behind my closed eye lids. Alucard groaned when the blood slid down his throat and I stood, shuddering against him. After I shook off my orgasm, he started again, this time pulling away from my wound and kissing me. The blood on tongue tasted wonderful...

He kissed his way down past each breast and down my belly button. He sat on his knees and then he pulled off my pants and panties. I was now bare before him. He drove his tongue into my core and the bindings around my ankles disappeared as he hooked the over his shoulders. I arched against him and one of the bindings on wrist disappeared. I used my free hadn to grasp Alucard's hair in my hand.

I moaned as he used that tongue to take me to other heights. His pace sped and then slowed. I whined pitifully against him and he chuckled darkly. He looked up at me, cat like red eyes taking in the slight sweat and the haziness of my eyes. I whined again and murmured something uncomprehendingly.

"What was that?" he chuckled.

"Fuck me." I whined.

"Was that an order?" He asked. I nodded my head and he chuckled. "It shall be done." I was completely released from my bindings and was now free to touch his smooth sculpted chest. I smirked and switched our positions. He arched a brow before laughing darkly, his eyes dancing.

"We'll do this my way." I smirked. Miko energy poured from my body to making bindings much like the ones he gave me. He chuckled again and I kissed my way down his chest, to his well defined abbs, and then finally to his large erection. I stopped before it and took it into my mouth. Alucard let out a hiss and I smirked. I licked his erection and swirled my tongue around it. I put as much as I could into my mouth and massaged the base with my fingers. He arched against my lips.

"Mistress..." he whispered brokenly. I smirked and bobbed my head against his member, tasting until I felt him come in my mouth. I swallowed rather than choke and heard his labored breathing. I released him and then he grabbed me and pulled me to the bed. He practically tossed me onto it and then before I knew it...he drove his member inside of me. I moaned loudly and arched against him, my breasts smashed to his chest. "Mistress, mistress, mistress." he whispered and then he whispered my name. "Kagome..."

Tears filled my eyes. He never once called me by my name...it was always mistress and then he began to pump into me. I dragged my hands across the expanse of his back, loving the feel of his muscles against my hands. Our labored breathing was accompanied by the smacking of flesh and moans of the others name. His speed picked up as he drove into me deeper. I soon came and after a few more deep thrusts...he came after me.

I sat there, tears falling from my eyes...his tongue reached out to lick them away.

"Say it again." I whispered as I brushed his sweaty bangs from his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"My name. Say my name." I whispered. He kissed my lips and pulled away. Alucard looked at me, his blood red eyes smiling softly.

"Kagome..."

* * *

KYN: I had adopted this one shot from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko and she asked me to continue it! I hope that you all enjoyed the frst installment to...  
Alucard: That was the best sex ever.  
Youko: Pervert.  
Alucard: Deep down inside...yes. I am.  
KYN: I am taking requests for this. Th next will be Juromaru/Kagome or Aizen/Kagome/Ulquiorra. Send me what you want!


	2. I'm Always Yours: AizenxKagomexUlquiorra

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Bleach, or any of their characters. They belong to their rightful creators.

**_Category_**

_: Crossover_

**_Anime(s)/Manga(s)_**

_: Bleach/Inuyasha _

**_Genre_**

_: Romance_

**_Pairing_**

_: Aizen/Kagome/Ulquiorra_

**_Summary_**

_: She was pulled into Hueco Mundo accidentally and Aizen...is not going to let her go. With Ulquiorra showing a little more than polite interest in her and her well being and Aizen watching her every move like a hawk and hinting towards things she'd rather not think about, what is Kagome to do when the men that locked her away...want her stay with them as their friend? Confident? Even lover?_

**_Dedication_**

_: Five Tailed Demon Dog_

* * *

**I'm Always Yours**

Kagome always had a way with being immune to barriers. They were never minor slip ups, she was just immune to most and could simply pass through most when she so chose. This time...she didn't choose to. Heck, she didn't even know the barrier was there. She was merely walking home from school when she heard a kitten mewing in an ally.

Kagome, being the kind hearted soul she was, went to the kitten to try and take it home with her. Buyo could use something to keep him on his toes. So she walked down the alley and saw the black, cat with blue eyes as gorgeous as her own. She leaned down and gripped the small kitten. She stood but tripped over a small pile of trash. She fell backwards and was going to hit the wall...instead of making contact...she fell right on through and into a dimension that was far much scarier then her own and Sengoku Judai.

It was dark there and there and it seemed nothing more than a wasteland. Kagome's eyes widened and she held the kitten to her chest. She looked around and saw the barrier she fell through, close. Kagome's eyes widened even further when she heard numerous cries in the air. She looked around and stood, still holding the small black kitten. More cries filled the air and Kagome cursed herself and her soft heart.

"Oh god..." she whispered when she saw the monsters that were running towards them. They were flanking her from all directions. Kagome closed her eyes and put the kitten inside her jacket pocket and zipped the jacket up. She opened her eyes and took a fighting position. She prayed her miko powers could destroy whatever these things were. The first descended on her and Kagome looked at the monster. It had a bone mask with strange markings and a huge yet human body. Others had different type of masks but with markings and different kinds of bodies.

She moved out of the way and charged her hands with miko energy, creating a spiritual bow and an arrow. She shot it at the first monster and hit it in the forehead. It disintegrated with a sharp cry. Others attacked and she dodged and rolled, shooting off spiritual arrows and disintegrating these 'demons'. She didn't realize how many surrounded her...if she did, she would have surely stopped fighting.

It was a hopeless battle.

There were hundreds gathered around only her.

Why?

It would have been because of her large soul and energy.

* * *

Somewhere not far from where Kagome was fighting for her and the kitten's life, a man with an almost melancholic appearance was walking around the dead wasteland like place. His eyes were a deep green that seemed dark against the paleness of his skin, they were the forest green of the brightest leaves with slitted black pupils, from those green eyes green cyan lines, almost the color of his eyes, descended from them, giving him the appearance he was crying as the lines disappeared at the bottom of his sad face. His soft, thin mouth was set into a light frown.

He wore a simple white jacket with a black sash, and white hakamas. His coat tails were long, almost touching the floor. His hands were in his pockets as he walked. His hair was dark, pitch black in color, and on the left side of his head was half of a white bone helmet, signifying he was once one of those dreadful creatures that were attacking Kagome. Now...he was something more than that.

He walked slowly, wondering why he had yet to be attacked. He felt a large flare of reiutsu and his melancholic eyes sparked. He looked around and with speed that was unknown to must humans, he ran off towards that flare. He stood on a cliff just above a large fight and his eyes widened but only slightly as he took in the site of a young woman with raven black hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen, begin to take out hollows with nothing more than her fists and with what appeared to be Quincy arrows.

There were hundreds of Hollows around her and he knew she would die from this fight.

He moved...

* * *

I knew my movements were becoming sluggish and uncoordinated but I was getting _tired_. These things were relentless and ruthless to the point where my body was beginning to strain to keep up with these creatures. I dodged another strike from a demon and hit it with an arrow. Sweat trickled down my cheeks and I took a deep shaky breath. Another attacked me and I had to dodge again.

I silently thanked Sesshoumaru and Kouga where ever they were.

They had trained me in Sengoku Judai. Sesshoumaru trained me so I wouldn't become a burden to the group in the final battle and Kouga trained me so I didn't have to depend on 'dog-turd'. He said Inuyasha wasn't always unreliable. I was brought from my slight musings as another demon came and tried to hit me. I jumped back and barely missed the swipe of it's massive paws.

I cursed and looked at my hands.

The silver sputtered and then it...died.

My hands had stopped glowing.

I was in trouble.

I held my arms over my chest, as though to protect the kitten hiding in my jacket. I closed my eyes and waited or the blow that would end my life. I waited for several moments and then I heard the cries of those demons around me. I hesitantly opened my eyes and observed my surroundings. I looked around and saw that the demons were gone.

My eyes fell upon a different sight.

There was a man there that appeared to be in his late teens, early twenties. My breath caught in my throat. He was attractive in a way that seemed nearly demonic. He had the beauty of those demons back in Sengoku Judai. It was a cold beauty but beauty none the less and his _eyes_. They were so...gorgeous. He stared at me and then he slowly walked towards me, his hands in his coat pockets.

He stopped several feet before me and towered over my 5' 3" frame by a head or so. I came up to his shoulders and that made me feel short. His build was lean yet muscular and I subconsciously tightened my hands around the kitten. His eyes held a predatory hunger in them and I felt my mouth grow dry.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice cold.

"Where is _here_ exactly?" I asked, slightly breathless.

"You are within the Hollow World called Hueco Mundo." he told me. I nodded my head as though I knew what he was talking about. "Those monsters you fought just now were Hollows."

"Oh." I stated. "I fell in through a barrier when I tried to get this-" my jacket mewed and I blushed. I unzipped my jacket and pulled out he kitten. "-kitten." I ended. I held the little black cat in my arms and the man before me narrowed his eyes.

"Come with me. Do not make me force you or I will make this trip very unpleasant." he demanded. I nodded me head, figuring that if I was stuck in world with my powers not working, I may as well stick with some one stronger. I wasn't going to stay here and die and I knew from experience when been taken some where, you may as well try and be courteous. It's easier if you want something from them if you're nice.

I nodded and he quickly scooped me into his arms bridal style and began to run. I almost screamed but merely held a grip on the kitty that would soon need a name. I felt the the wind blow against me gently and clung to the kitten and the man that was currently holding me. Against my head, I felt the muscles of chest, against my back and under my thighs, I felt the muscles of his arms they held me.

Damn teenage hormones.

My body slowly began to shut down due to the lack of energy. I need to replenish both my spiritual energy and my physical energy. Before I fell into a world of darkness I managed to murmur out one question to the man that saved me.

"What's your name?" I asked tiredly. I sensed his slight hesitation and snuggled into his chest.

"Ulquiorra." he stated after several moments. I smiled.

"Ulquiorra...what a wonderful name." I murmured. "Mine's Kagome..." I fell asleep and I could have sworn I heard him state my name softly.

* * *

"Why have you brought this _woman _to me?" a man with slicked back brown hair with a a single strand falling into his eyes asked. His eyes were brown, cold yet intelligent. He wore a white coat that had coat tails that reached the floor, a white shirt underneath that touched his knees, a white pair of hakamas, and a deep purple sash.

Ulquiorra kneeled before the man that sat upon a white chair that could almost resemble a throne. The man's sharp eyes observed the man that kneeled before him and the woman in his arms. A cat meowed from her arms and the man looked at them wonderingly.

"Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra greeted the man. I brought you this woman because some how she entered Hueco Mundo. She showed great power. She killed off a number of Hallows with out a zanpakuto."

"Is that so?" the man known as Aizen asked. Ulquiorra nodded his head and Aizen stood from his seat. He gracefully walked towards the kneeling man and took a closer look at the raven haired girl. Aizen rubbed his hand against the top of the kittens head and he purred affectionately. "Take her to one of the empty rooms and tell me when she stirs."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra answered. He stood and then turned from the pure white chamber and took her to a room not far from his. He opened the door and set her on the bed. Ulquiorra sighed as he observed the young woman and in a rare display of emotion, brushed the hair from her face. He took residence, leaning against the wall, watching her for any signs of movement.

* * *

My legs were heavy and my arms were sore were the first thing I noticed when I felt myself begin to wake. My head had hurt me, a dull pounding behind my eyes. I wanted to move but if I even twitched a finger, bolt of pain shot through my entire frame. I hissed and opened my eyes. I met the blue eyes of the kitten I had saved earlier. The kitten mewed and I smiled at the kitten. I looked around the room and I saw the man Ulquiorra accompanied by a different man.

My breath caught...he was handsome in a dark, seductive way. His eyes wondered over my face and I felt my cheeks heat up. I sat up, lifting the blankets that were settled neatly around me. I knew I wasn't home but somewhere...different. I sighed and looked at the men. The man next to Ulquiorra sent me a seemingly soft smile.

"Hello. I am Aizen." he greeted softly. I nodded my head and whispered my name.

"I am Kagome." I introduced. Aizen smiled sat at the edge of the bed.

"Ulquiorra tells me you took out several Hallows using spiritual energy only. Care to explain this to me?" Aizen asked.

"Hallows?" I asked, confusion marring my voice. "Those monsters?" I asked. He nodded his head at my correct assumption and I nodded my head. "I am a miko and I can kill those with nothing more than a small burst of power."

"I see." he said, his eyes glinting almost possessively. He leaned over and caressed my cheek in his hand and brought my lips inches from his own. "I am sorry, Kagome. You can not and will not leave this place."

"What?" I asked, jerking from his hold. My eyes widened and I looked at him in anger. "No!"

"I am sorry but you can not leave." Aizen said softly as he stood. He sent me another smile but this one much colder then his previous one. "I like power and you have a lot of it. You will stay until I deem you unnecessary."

"No!" I cried, my power manifesting around me and shooting towards him. He lifted a hand as the energy soared towards him. It hit a wall and went through it to several walls before stopping. I flinched and glared at the man.

"You have power, Kagome, but I have more. Ulquiorra, I want you to watch her and her bring her to me nightly for dinner, do you understand?" Aizen demanded of his subordinate. Ulquiorra nodded and my eyes filled with tears. Here I was, in a place I knew nothing about, and alone.

I fell back onto my pillow and began to cry.

* * *

I walked through the Arrancar hold, Kage, my kitten at my feet, and Ulquiorra, my friend slash bodyguard. I was on my way to eat dinner with Aizen again. If he were not holding me here against my will then I would have taken a polite interest in him. He was kind to me and nothing but caring. Ulquiorra was a distant man but kind none the less and I felt something for the man that had followed me around for months.

Up ahead I saw Grimmjow and I wanted to groan out loud. He had been hitting on me from day one through my months here, despite the threats to his person made by Ulquiorra. He stalked towards me like a predator stalking it's prey. I narrowed my eyes and felt Ulquiorra come up closer behind me. He pressed his hand to the small of back and I felt my body tingle with the sensation of his hand on my back.

I was attracted to the arrancar behind me...he was cold yet distinctly sexy. He was relatively kind until he let out that inner Hallow. Like he was about to do now with Grimmjow if he kept coming closer to us with that look in his eyes. It was the hungry look of a prowler. I tightened the collar of my kimono, not wanting any art of me to be seen by him. His eyes glowed with mischief and looked away from him. Surprisingly he walk right by us. I thought he was going to leave me alone but I was wrong when I felt his hand on my butt.

A loud thump was heard and I turned around to see Grimmjow off the ground, being held by his neck against the wall with Ulquiorra holding him up. One hand was in his pocket, the other holding Grimmjow. It was well known that Ulquiorra did not like Grimmjow and this was the perfect excuse to tear him limb from limb. I was to be touched by no one. Aizen's orders.

"Let me go, asshole!" Grimmjow growled.

"I will kill you and I will do it very slowly should you touch Kagome anymore. Do you understand me?" he asked coolly. Grimmjow nodded his head and Ulquiorra tightened his hold before releasing him. "Leave." he snapped. Grimmjow stood and brushed himself off. He turned and stalked away and I looked at the anger swirling within those green eyes of his. He turned towards me and placed his hand on the small on my back. I tingled again and we walked to the dining room.

As usual, Aizen was there alone. He stood silently and elegantly, coming to greet me. Though he held me here against my will, I could not be repulsed by this man. He never sent me into battle, never in anyway made me uncomfortable, and he gave me all that I wanted. He wasn't so bad...

"Good evening, Kagome." he greeted, his eyes darker today and a little bit more animalistic. "Why don't we skip dinner for now and you and I can just talk."

"Okay." said slowly. I walked to my usual spot beside him and noticed the long table was bare of food so I would have had to skip dinner no matter what. Ulquiorra stood behind me, as usual and Aizen sat his usual chair at the head of the table. He cradled is had in one of his hands and sent a smile to me.

"You like very beautiful tonight." he confessed. My reaction was immediate because I blushed. I wore a green kimono that was a lighter green at the hem, and it was decorated with dark green dragonflies. I wore dark purple sash to off set the colors and pulled my hair in bun. It was simple.

"Thank you." I stated softly. He reached over and grasped my hand from my lap and held it with in his own.

"Ulquiorra has feelings for you." he told me softly. My mouth opened in shock and I turned to Ulquiorra who said nothing, confirming nor denying. "I like you too..." he said just as soft. My jaw dropped further if possible and Ulquiorra reached down and closed my mouth. I jumped at his feather light touch. "So instead of fighting each other...we agreed on sharing you..."

I wanted to faint right then and there. How dare they claim me as though I were their property? I growled and turned away from them. I was about to yell but Ulquiorra leaned down and caught my lips in a kiss. I tried to fight against him but his lips felt so good as they slanted against mine, his tongue expertly moving against my own in a sensual dance. I entangled my hand in his black hair, careful of the half helmet. He tasted wonderful...

He pulled away and I wanted to whine at the loss but Aizen's lips were on me. Where as Ulquiorra was slightly gentle and rough, Aizen was just rough. He grasped my hair in one hand and pulled my head back exposing my neck. He brought his lips mercilessly down on upon my neck, suckling and tasting the tender flesh, bruising and claiming.

I didn't complain because it was pleasurable in a sense. Wow. I didn't know I was masochistic. I wanted to giggle but refrained because I was lifted, when Aizen pulled away from his assault on my neck, and set down on the table. Ulquiorra's eyes weren't as cold...they seemed to spark a little more animalistic then earlier. He undid the sash around my waist and then pulled the kimono down my shoulders and then off my body.

Ulquiorra nipped my collar bone and then kissed the mark, soothing it with his tongue. He pulled away and Aizen took one of nipples into his mouth, I arched into him. My head tossed back...I didn't see Ulquiorra move downwards and drive his tongue into my moist core. I moaned and arched into him. Aizen bit one of my taut beads and I shuddered. Ulquiorra's searching tongue was being driven into me and I bucked against him. Aizen's hand rubbed over my unoccupied breast and then lower still where his long fingers toyed with my clit, heightening my pleasure.

Aizen lifted his head from my nipple and brought his mouth to my ear...

"Say our names..." he whispered, his voice deeper then usual. "Say them..." he demanded.

"U-Ulq-quiorra..." I whispered brokenly. "A-Aizen..."

"Good girl..." he murmured taking the lobe of my ear into his mouth and biting down it. I mewled and then Ulquiorra's tongue become more searching.

I felt myself reaching my peak and when I came with a throaty moan, Ulquiorra lapped up my juices. I shuddered the after shock of my orgasm. During this time, Ulquiorra and Aizen disrobed and I leaned to the closest muscular chest. It turned out to be Aizen's. I let my hands run up his chest, taking in the contours and feeling the splay against my hands. I leaned over and kissed one of his nipples and took it into my mouth, biting down. He bit his lip and then I smirked at him. I brought my nails against his back and drug them down the expanse, leaving red welts.

He groaned and I felt his member brush against my inner thigh. I giggled and shook my head a no. I beckoned Ulquiorra over with my hand and he walked forth. I brought my lips gently to his and he placed a hand on my neck. Aizen slipped in behind me and Ulquiorra positioned himself against my entrance. He brought his lips down onto mine roughly and then pushed inside my virgin core. I whined but he just continued to kiss me. He slowly began to pump inside me, his length long and thick...I hooked my legs around his slim waist.

During the pleasure of the moment, Aizen slid into my anal passage and I moaned through the pleasure as well as whimpered through the slight pain. Our bodies slammed together, my moans and Aizen's groans filling the room. As I was roughly impaled by their members, I whimpered in abandonment. Ulquiorra has his eyes clenched shut, a slight sheen of sweat on his chest and he was breathing hard, slight spots of red on his cheek.

Aizen was a little more disheveled as he bit down on my shoulder. His hair was looser and moved more...some how my own hair had fallen down and my bangs stuck to my sweaty forehead. I mewled when he pulled his mouth from my neck and wanted him to bite me again.

"Who do you belong to...?" he asked, his voice only rough.

"I-I-mmhm..." I moaned being able to get nothing more out. He lifted a hand from my waist and then gripped my hair, exposing my throat once more as he brought trough kisses down upon it.

"Who do you belong to...?"

"Y-ou a-and-ah- Ulq-quio-orra..." I rasped.

"Yes..." he whispered with a throaty groan.

I felt myself come followed shortly by Aizen and then Ulquiorra. I leaned back against Aizen's chest, breathing heavily. I brushed the bangs from Ulquiorra's eyes and took a shuddering breath. Ulquiorra kissed my erratic pulse and then pulled away, the wild look still there.

"Who do you belong to always?" he asked me softly.

"You and Aizen..." I whispered, tears of happiness in my eyes. "I am always yours."

Under the table...I heard Kage mew and I promised to thank that cat because if I he wasn't in the alley...I wouldn't be here...

* * *

KYN: I hope you enjoyed this! I really do! I lost the work seven times total!  
Alucard: It was literally hell...I should know so I usually cause the mayhem.  
Youko: KYN will kill you if you don't shut it.  
KYN: So the next one I am working on will me a Juromaru/Kagome both from Inuyasha. for Evil RULZ. I ask for twenty rviews please before I update! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. The Taste of Tears: JuromaruxKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful creators. Damn.

**_Category_**

_: Inuyasha_

**_Anime(s)/Manga(s)_**

_: Inuyasha _

**_Genre_**

_: Romance_

**_Pairing_**

_: Juromaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Juromaru was never truly destroyed, he just went into a state of sleep and regenerated his body. He's awake and now he wants revenge and what better way to get revenge then to kidnap the woman of the demon that killed you? Kidnap and torture him by keeping her. Keep her and drive him mad with worry, anger, and desperation. _

* * *

**The Taste of Tears**

I don't know if it was because I was defeated or if it was because as I was regenerating that something happened to Kageromaru. He wasn't there when I awoke...he was gone. I cursed and looked around the darkness in which I was kept and glared at the woman that appeared before me. Though she was my sister, I didn't trust her as far as I could throw her. As I was sleeping and regenerating...I had a mask and chain once more put onto my body. It would hold me in check. I wonder what they would do now that Kageromaru was gone.

I stood and found that I was naked. I wanted to growl at the simple primitiveness of it all. Kagura watched appreciatively as I walked towards her, unwilling of course, she did have my chains and was pulling me. She opened the cell in which I was placed in and then she made me follow her. I was taken to a room where I smelt Naraku the strongest. Kagura opened the shoji screen door and pulled me through it. She made me kneel before Naraku as the man turned towards me, his blood red eyes boring into me.

"Hello, Juromaru." Naraku greeted, a grin twisted onto his handsome features. I nodded my head and Naraku's grin widened into a smile. "As you can probably feel...I have added to your abilities while you were in your 'death state'. You are much stronger and much faster. Kageromaru is gone though, I am afraid. He didn't quite have your potential." Naraku chuckled and his sadistic grin widened. "I will release you from your bonds if you promise to keep your loyalty to me and destroy the Inuyasha group. The group that killed your brother and very nearly destroyed you."

I looked at the man and I figured that if Kageromaru was gone...there was really nothing more for me to do.

I nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

I giggled and watched as Inuyasha ranted and raved about not having his daily dose of ramen. It was cute and I thought it was funny too. He muttered to himself, his ears twitching wildly in his anger. I giggled again and one white appendage swiveled towards me. He turned and gave me a glare, a blush on his cheeks. I ducked my head and he just continued to mutter. Sango giggled, seeing the action and I playfully slapped her arm.

"Is there something funny ladies?" Miroku asked, dropping back with us. "Care to share your thoughts?"

"Not with a perverted monk like you." Sango snorted and Miroku smiled innocently.

"I am nothing more then a humble monk trying to find a way to destroy a curse." he said with his most innocent and pathetic face.

"Humble my butt." Sango muttered. I felt pressure on my butt and I 'eeped' turning around with Sango who also screeched. We both slapped him and Inuyasha turned around and grabbed me, placing me behind him.

"What have I told ya monk?! Don't touch Kagome!" he growled. Miroku chuckled and rubbed his cheek. He cleared is throat and his face was serious.

"I know Inuyasha-" he smirked. "-but it was so tempting." Sango hit him once again and he sunk to the ground. My face was red and Inuyasha huffed and set me back on my feet. I smiled my thanks and he merely, 'feh'ed as usual. I smiled none the less because I loved him. We continued to walk with Miroku following behind us not long after. Shippo played, running around in circles around us with Kirara.

I smiled. I loved days like this. There were no demons and no Naraku. There was no Sesshoumaru trying to take away Tetsusaiga. It was just us and the bright sunny day. These were the days I liked to remember and not the days where we were running for our lives or killing off random demons. I sighed and with a smile on my face continued to walk.

I took several steps before stopping and looking around wildly. The hair on the back of my neck prickled and my stomach began to twist into knots. Something was screaming at me to run and I knew that these were my instincts and these instincts were what had kept me alive so long. I felt sound fade and heard my heart in my head, pounding rhythmically. I continued looking around, my hair shrouding my vision, sweat gathering on by brow. Someone touched my arm and I had pulled out and arrow from my quiver and pulled it back on my bow. My eyes met Miroku's shocked purple orbs and I put the arrow back, shock on my own face.

"Kagome?" he asked, touching my shoulder. "You're pale. Are you alright?"

"I feel something." I told him, my voice rising near hysteria. Whatever I had felt was not to be toyed with and it scared me to the point where my legs had begun to shake. "I f-feel something and it scares me."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, worry marring his voice. "What do you mean-" his nose twitched and his ears swiveled around quickly. He placed a hand on Tetsusaiga and pulled the sword out, transforming it to its lethal state. Sango pulled out Hirsikotsu and Miroku set himself in defence before me. Kirara transformed and Shippo jumped onto her back.

"What do you sense Inuyasha?" Sango asked, looking around us.

"I don't know but something is out there. Mirkou?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't feel anything until Kagome said something." Miroku admitted. He looked back at me and saw my shaking frame. I could feel whatever was out there and its intentions weren't good. "Are you alright?"

"I smell something." Inuyasha growled. "Naraku." he snapped venomously. Something dark blue streaked before us and I flinched. It was gone as soon as it came.

"It's not him." I whispered. "It's someone else...I think that it's an attachment."

One moment I was shaking like a leaf and the next I'm being moved so swiftly through the air that I hadn't realized I moved. I looked up into my captives arms and expected to see Inuyasha but I was wrong. They eyes were blue and the hair was lavender. I thought for moment it was Hakudoshi but then...I saw the blue lips and feathery pale skin. I brought a hand to my mouth and knew my death was unavoidable.

Juromaru was back and he was better then before.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Juromaru stopped a little further on the road. "Juromaru?" he yelled. "Didn't I kill you?!"

Juromaru said nothing and I had forgotten he couldn't talk. He tucked me under his arm and a chuckle spilled forth from his dark blue lips. It was dark and low and I shivered at the action. The demon smirked and then we were moving swiftly through the forest once again. I screamed and he chuckled. I felt a claw on my neck and then I saw black.

* * *

I brought her to one of the the castles Naraku had, and assingned me this one. I hated that man, true, but he had brought me back to life. I brought her to the dungeons and held her up right in one of the cells. I grabbed the chains from the wall and chained her hands and feet. She hung there and I tilted my head to the side. I sat at the other end of the cell and waited for her to wake.

It was hours later when I heard her groan. I watched, her blue eyes glowing in the darkness. I watched as she turned her head and moved her hands. She looked at the chains and her eyes filled with tears. She stiffened, her eyes moving wildly about the cell. They landed on the spot I was sitting in. Our eyes connected and hers hardened. I felt a smirk curve at my lips.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you kidnap me?"

I merely stood and turned away. I left the cell and heard her tears fall from her eyes and plink on the ground. I ignored them and I walked upstairs. I heard her sobs then and I stopped. I turned around just as I reached the top step. I walked down stairs briskly and stopped before her cell. Her eyes looked at me and I noticed they were scared. I opened the door and stood before her.

It reached out my hand tentaively and touched a tear as it made its way down her cheek. She flinched away and ignore it in favor of examining the tear on my finger. I looked at it, examining the clear water yet distinctly salty scented tear. I brought it to my lips and licked the tear. It was salty as the scent had said and it tasted...sad. It tasted sacred and hurt and I wondered why that was. I bought my hand to her cheek again and then pulled away.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha growled. "We have to find her!"

"Inuyasha." Miroku stated sharply. "How are we to find Kagome if there is no scent to follow? I can't even sense her spiritual energy."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha roared as he punched a tree. The tree shook and then cracked in two. Sango's eyes widened when the tall, thick tree fell to the ground with a loud bang. Shippo sniffled slightly, wanting Kagome back and Sango looked at Miroku.

"What do we do?" she asked the monk, said monk turned pained eyes to her and gave her a slight frown.

"I don't know what to do." he whispered. "I just don't know. There is no trace of her or Juromaru so how can we find them?"

It was then that Sango's heart dropped and she knew...this was bad.

* * *

In the past couple of weeks, she had been a good captive. She had not once done anything that was wrong in anyway. She was upset but she wasn't as scared since I fed her everyday three times a day. She tried to start conversation but I sparred her no comments. Today, I was bringing her, her lunch.

I knew Inuyasha was frantically scowering the country side. Naraku had sent Kagura to tell me that several times.

I walked down the to the dungeon and stopped before her cell. I opened it and she sent me a small smile, though it was strained. I went to her and soundlessly began to feed her. I noticed then that she was dirty, _very_ dirty, and smelt kind of bad. What did I expect after leaving her in here for weeks? I put down the bowl and touched her manacles.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Promise me you won't run away." I told her softly. Her eyes widened after hearing my voice for the first time. I could talk, I chose not to. I was smart, I chose not to do much though.

"What?" she asked.

"Promise me you won't run away and I will release from your bonds and you will be able to run the castle halls. You have been a good captive and you deserve some kind of reward this will be it if I have your word you will not run." I whispered, staring down at the small miko. She looked up at me and a tear slipped her eyes. I reached down and took the tear into my mouth.

It tasted...relieved and happy.

"I promise." she whispered. I undid her manacles and her knees buckled, I caught her before she could fall. She looked up at me and smiled softly. I lifted her bridal style and took her to the springs. I sat her at the edge of the springs and brought her kimono to wear. Why Naraku had women's kimono's around his castles, I would never know and I hoped to never find out. I turned and left her then. "Thank you." she whispered once I was at the door. I stopped...

"You're welcome."

* * *

I scrubbed my body thoroughly humming to myself. I had been kidnapped many times in my life and none of my captors had ever been even remotely kind to me. I sighed and dug my nails into my scalp in order to get the grime out. I was shocked to hear Juromaru talk...as far as I was concerned he couldn't talk at all.

I wondered where Inuyasha was and if he was looking for me. I couldn't say that it would be horrible if he didn't find me for a little while longer. It's not like I was being tortured or hurt in anyway. In fact...except for me being chained, I was doing just fine. Juromaru, though an extension of Naraku, wasn't as bad as he was before. I think Naraku made him differently this time. He seemed to have the ability to think for his own now.

He wasn't kind but he did care for me so far that I have been in captivity. I stood from the hot spring and dried myself. I placed the silver kimono with dark blue butterflies on it with a dark blue sash on. If fit me nicely and it was warm. It felt good to be clean again. I dried my hair and left the room, poking my head out. I was surprised to see Juromaru, leaning against one of the walls. He looked at me, his blue eyes searching. He pushed up from the wall and then gestured for me to follow him. He led me to a room with a futon, a dresser, a wardrobe, and a small vanity.

"This is to be your room." he stated and I jumped, still not used to the sensual voice with a husky undertone. "My room is across the hall. You may explore and do as you like but remember that you promised me you would not run. Do not make me regret my kindness or _you_ will."

I nodded and he left. I closed the door and fell on the futon. I fell asleep almost instantly, relishing the feel of being able to sleep soundly once more.

* * *

It had been one month and the group had yet to find Kagome. They all looked tired and slightly under fed. Their bodies seemed worn and their skin stretched. Naraku had taunted them several times that Juromaru had tortured Kagome and would soon kill her...pushing the group farther into despair and harder in their search.

Naraku was very far from the truth though.

"Inuyasha..." Sango started tiredly. "We need a rest."

"No!" Inuyasha growled. "We can't!"

"It's been a month like this. We will do Kagome no good if we find them and we are tired!" Miroku snapped to the hanyou. Inuyasha sighed and he stopped, his legs shaking. He had over exerted himself several times over and he too was tired. He stopped and nodded his head reluctantly, finding logic in Miroku's words. They stopped in a clearing and Inuyasha rested against a tree.

"I will find you, Kagome." he vowed softly, his voice clogged. "I promise."

* * *

I ran. It was raining and the kimono I wore was heavy and it was slowing me down and he was so very fast so I had no doubt he would eventually catch up. My vision was clogged by the hard falling rain that pierced my flesh like small needles. Thunder crashed in the distance but I continued to run barefoot through the rain.

I promised I wouldn't run.

I gave him my word.

My life is in danger now.

* * *

_I walked towards the dining room. Though it had been two months here, Juromaru never once had hurt me and he had proved to actually be a good companion. I smiled as I touched the door. I heard a voice and it wasn't Juromaru's.I peaked through the door and I saw Naraku. I brought a hand to my lips._

_"When are you going to kill the bitch?" he demanded of Juromaru. "I want to give her head to Inuyasha!" __Juromaru obviously didn't talk to Naraku since he stood their stoically before him. "I want her dead tonight! Do you understand?" Juromaru nodded his head and Naraku smiled. "Good."_

_I ran from the hall and outside. I ran and I didn't stop running, even when the rain began to fall and I felt Juromaru's aura frantically search the castle grounds. _

_I ran. _

* * *

He was going to kill me and I couldn't fight him off. I pushed on just as lightning flashed. In that flash, I felt something tackle my mid-section. I went into the mud and I felt my body flipped so I was on my back and my hands were thrown above my head. I looked into the angry eyes of Juromaru. His blue lips were set into a snarl and I flinched. His lavender hair stuck to his face wildly and his breathing was erratic. He was straddling my waist and I shivered.

"Why did you run?" he snarled, though it sounded hurt more then angry to my ears. "You promised."

"You were going to kill me!" I yelled, tears in my eyes. I trusted my captor more then I should have and now it hurt because I forgot that he _was_ my captor and nothing more. Rain fell around us as more lightning flashed.

"What?" he snarled.

"I heard you and Naraku! I heard him ask you to kill me and you nodded!" I cried out.

"You actually thought I'd kill you?" he asked his eyes narrowing. "Kagome! I was sent to kidnap you to torture Inuyasha in order for me to have my freedom! I _have_ my freedom! I had never listened to Naraku, why would I listen to him now?"

"What?" I asked softly.

"If I had wanted to kill you, I would have let you rot away in that jail cell!" he growled.

"How was I supposed to know-" my voice was abruptly muffled by his searching blue lips on mine. I struggled but then he released my hands and I melted into him. His tongue brushed against mine and they played for dominance. I arched into him when he lifted my kimono and brushed his claws against my thigh sensuously. His lips slanted against mine gently and then he broke away so we could breath.

"I had never listened to him...and I _won't_ start now." he whispered. I wanted to respond but his lips were back on mine. He used the other hand and slowly undid my obi. It was raining and we were covered in mud but I didn't care. He dropped the obi to the ground and my kimono fell open. The abrupt coldness of the rain now on my naked skin caused me to shiver. Juromaru brushed a kiss against my collar bone and then he brought one of my nipples into his mouth, slowly teasing the bud. I arched into his mouth at the change of temperature.

He brushed his hand across my other breast and slowly massaged it. He switched and then gave my other breast the same attention as the previous. I moaned lightly and then he pulled away. He kissed me between the valley between my breasts and kissed his way down to my belly button. He set a hand on my knee and then brought it down to my inner thigh.

He inserted a finger into my core and I arched into him. He brought his lips back to my collar where he gently licked the skin there. He lifted his head as he inserted another finger and slowly began to pump within me. He looked at me and a smirk curved at his lips.

"Have you ever made love in the rain?" he asked huskily into my ear over the roar of thunder. I shook my head with a moan and he chuckled darkly. "You're about to." he whispered. He pulled his fingers from my core and I whimpered at the loss. He smiled and kissed me softly, coaxing my lips to open. I gave him entrance as my hands wandered up and rested at the base of his neck. I brought them downwards and slowly pulled down his hakamas. I hesitantly touched his pulsing length and he hissed into my mouth. I guided it to my center and then he pulled away.

He looked into my eyes before bringing his lips back onto mine in a harsh kiss. He thrust forwards quickly and past my maiden barrier. I moaned after several moments of pain. He slowly began to jerk his hips in and out of my center. It was at first ucomfortable but then it turned to a pleasureable sensation. I moaned and looked up into his face. His eyes were closed shut as he thrust into me.

I watched as a groan spilt forth from beautiful blue lips and I brought my hands to touch his face. They shook and then I touched his cheeks. He looked down at me and I gasped, tears in my eyes and I slowly wondered with several moans about one thing.

**When had I fallen in love with Juromaru?**

I felt myself reach my peak and I came. I moaned and shuddered out my orgasm. He continued to thrust into me relentlessly. I moaned again and again. He groaned into my ear as I was pushed to another orgasm. I moaned as I came again and then soon he followed, spilling his hot seed into my womb. He growled and I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed his cheeks and his eye lids and his nose and then finally his mouth.

I nuzzeled his neck as more lighting and thunder crashed around us. I didn't care though...

I just lay there in the rain with Juromaru giving my loving kisses on my neck.

* * *

It was several days later that I brought Kagome from the castle. I took her hand in mine and brushed her black hair behind her ear. She smiled up brightly at me and I smiled down at her. She wore a light purple kimono with black flowers printed on it with a black obi outlined in gold. She was so beautiful with a small purple flower in her hair then sun shining brightly and highlighting her features.

"Where are we going?" she asked. I hushed her and brought her into my arms. I took off in the direction I knew that I needed to go. I nuzzeled the top her head, breathing in her clean scent. I continued to run, using all the speed that I had. It was several hours later that I stopped before it.

It was a large village with people harvesting their crops. I placed Kagome down on her feet and she gasped. She brought her hands to her lips and tears slipped from her eyes. I brought a finger to eyes. I brushed a tear away and brought it to my lips. This tear tasted like happiness and surprise.

"Oh Juromaru." she whispered and she hugged me.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up and then she saw the red clad hanyou running towards us. She left my arms and then she threw them around Inuyasha. He hugged her tightly, tears of relief in his eyes. He hugged her and Kagome sobbed into his arms. I watched as the rest of her companions ran towards her. There was a lot of crying involved and a lot of hugging. I had to clench my hands at my side. After several moments, the demon slayer looked at her and hugged her.

"How did you escape?" she asked Kagome. Kagome looked at her curiously and then Kagome giggled.

"I didn't escape, Sango." she said softly. "Juromaru brought me back." there were several gasps and Kagome ran back to me and gripped my hand in hers. She pulled me towards her friends and she smiled. "You all know Juromaru. Juromaru, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha."

"Step away from him, Kagome!" Inuyasha growled as he brandished Tetsusaiga.

"No!" Kagome cried. "Don't hurt him!"

"Get away!" Inuyasha growled.

"I can't!" Kagome yelled. "I love him!" I froze at that, my heart stopping. Kagome loved me? I knew she cared...I knew she was attracted to me, but she loved me? Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga.

"He kidnapped you!" he growled.

"Yes but he never once hurt me!" she reasoned. "He was supposed to kill me but he didn't!"

"Kagome!" Inuyahsa growled. Miroku stopped Inuyasha for a moment.

"And do you love her?" he asked me coldly, his eyes staring into my own. I stared at the monk and opened my mouth.

"I do." I told him. Kagome looked up at me and smiled.

"Great! Now he talks!" Inuyasha grumbled. I held Kagome's hand tightly.

"Then there really is no discussion." Miroku smiled. "Come! Let's go and talk of your fun in 'captivity'." he chirped. Kagome blushed and Sango hit the monk in the head. I watched in slight amusement. Inuyasha looked at me and a silent agreement was made.

**You take care of her.**

**I will.**

Kagome smiled up at me once again and I brushed her cheek gently. I would take care of her.

* * *

KYN: This one is for Evil RULZ because I messed her previous request.  
Alucard: You're just a forgetful little bitch...  
Youko: Don't talk to Kagome like that!  
Alucard: I will do as I please.  
KYN: The next one will be either Ryuuken/Kagome or a Sven/Kagome for Bishonen'sFoxyMiko. Twenty reviews before the next chapter please! And Alucard, if you continue to speak to me like that then hell will rain upon you in the form of soft kittens.  
Alucard: I hate kittens. (shudders)  
KYN: Good boy.


	4. Late Night Stroll: RyuukenxKagomexUryuu

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Bleach, or any of their characters. They belong to their rightful creators.

**_Category_**

_: Crossover_

**_Anime(s)/Manga(s)_**

_: Bleach/Inuyasha _

**_Genre_**

_: Romance_

**_Pairing_**

_: Ryuuken/Kagome/Uryuu_

**_Summary_**

_: Uryuu's curious as to why his father always leaves so late at night and where he goes. He follows him and gets more the surprise then he wanted to and why does it involve one of his classmates?_

**_Dedication_**

_: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko_

* * *

**Late Night Stroll**

I watched as my father went to answer the phone. His tones were hushed as he spoke to the person on the other line. This was a weekly occurrence. Several nights out of the week, the phone would ring late and he would answer. He'd leave and not come back until the sun began to rise over the horizon. He'd sit at the table and I'd pretend I didn't know he had left the night before.

I began to wonder, maybe last month, about what he was doing exactly before coming up with the idea that I should follow him but it was all a matter of timing. I began to think he was seeing someone...there was a certain glow about him that is never there. I looked over at him as he finished his conversation.

Once he hung up the phone, he went and grabbed his white suit jacket and slipped it over the white shirt. He was tie-less at this time and he slipped on his shoes. He grabbed the house keys and then he was walking out the door. I grabbed a black jacket and slipped it on. I ran outside after him and stayed quite a ways away, keeping him in seeing distance.

I watched him walk the moon reflecting off his white hair giving him and almost ghost like appearance due to his white attire. Slowly I began to recognize the path we were taking. We were headed to the hospital. Maybe I was getting worked up over nothing...maybe he was just seeing a patient. I continued to follow, something urged me to go.

The hospital came into view and he walked through the double doors. He said hello to the secretary that was stationed there in order to help those that were in need of service. She greeted him back and then he went towards his office which was near the back of the building on the third floor where most of the doctors offices were. I passed the secretary and she smiled recognizing me as Ryuuken's son.

I waited for him to get into elevator before following up a different one. I waited for the elevator to stop at the third floor. It was late so there were only a few doctors there. I watched Ryukken as he entered his office. I followed silently, waving to the few doctors as I passed. The door was slightly cracked open and so I kneeled and watched what he was doing. I heard muttered voices and starined my ears.

I saw someone with long black hair sitting in one of the chairs. Ryuuken was sitting on the edge of the desk just before the person. The person's back was to me and I could see my father's mouth moving. I opened the door a little more and could hear clearly now.

"Back again?" Ryuuken asked softly. The black headed figure nodded their head.

"I'm sorry doctor." came the soft voice of a woman. I closed my eyes because I knew that voice.

"Don't worry Miss Higurashi." Ryuuken said with a soft smile and my eyes widened. Could this very well be Higurashi Kagome from my class? What would she be doing here?

"I must be a bother, coming back here all the time and so late too." she said softly and I nodded my head. There was no doubt about it, that was Kagome. Ryuuken leaned down so they were centimeters away from each other.

"You are never a bother, Kagome." he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. My jaw dropped as I watched that action. Was she going to throw him off of her? I was surprised to see her reach a delicate hand to his neck and rest it at the base. She pulled away and Ryuuken lifted her so that she was sitting on the desk and he was sitting on the chair.

I cursed. It was Kagome! I knew those blue eyes any where. She was normally a soft spoken girl with a very mysterious past. She sometimes hung out with Orihime and Ichigo protected her with a ferocity that it scared most of the school away. I don't know how Kagome knew Ichigo, actually no one did. I don't think Rukia even knew of their relationship. Everyone knew her though because she was the sexy girl that most guys and some girls just wanted a piece of. I'll admit that I was one of those guys. I was drawn back to the scene before me as Kagome giggled.

"You Mr. Ryuuken Ishida, are having sleeping problems according to what I have heard. So...we're trying out this new medicine that tires out the patients body completely." Kagome said seriously. "Before we do this though...we'll have to check your heart rate and what not." she sighed. She went behind the desk and pulled out a stethoscope. She placed it around her neck and I took in what she was wearing. Kagome wore a long sleeved black button up shirt, a denim skirt that touched mid thigh, and small black heels. I felt like drooling until I realized that was Ryuuken's shirt.

She walked around Ryuuken and placed a hand on his neck. She pulled off his glasses and placed them on the desk. She walked back before him and then smiled at him as she pulled off his jacket and dropped it to the floor. Her small hands went to work at the buttons of his shirt and then she let it fall open. She placed her hands on his chest and then slid them upwards to his shoulders, pushing off the shirt. Ryuuken sighed in contentment. I would too if I was in his position.

"This will be cold Mr. Ishida." Kagome warned as she placed the round part of the stethascope onto his heart. He hissed as the cold bite of the metal touched his skin. Kagome's face was set into the concentration and then her small hand flew across his chest as she listened to his breathing and heart beat.

"Am I healthy enough?" Ryuuken asked, his voice husky.

"I don't know. You seem fit as bull if the muscle on your upper body is an indication and you're quite tan, Mr Ishida. Is there anyone special in life?" Kagome asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

"There is one person." he said, his voice practically telling me he was smiling. Kagome smiled and brought her lips in for a kiss. She slipped her hands down his chest and rubbed his abbs. I wondered how, at his age, was Ryuuken in such good shape. He was going to be thirty eight this year. I wondered if I, at that age, would look as good as him. I shook my head to clear my wandering thoughts. I heard his belt being undone and then Kagome leaned down and brought her lips down his chest as she tugged off Ryuuken's pants. She took one of his nipples into her mouth, tugging on it mercilessly.

She pulled away and kissed her way down to his waist and to his length. I watched her small mouth envelope Ryuuken and heard him take a hissing breath. He tossed his head back and Kagome began to move her head along his member. I couldn't help but notice that however wrong this was...it was in a way...erotic...my father with the one girl I had ever spared a glance to. I subconsciously licked my lips and listened to my father's low groans and pants.

I watched as a light sheen of sweat gathered on his body. He groaned loudly when he finally came and I vaguely wondered if Kagome was going to swallow. She appeared seconds later, wiping her mouth and then kissing Ryuuken's lips. Ryuuken brought a hand to entangle itself in her hair and I wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

He brought his other hand to undo her shirt as she kicked off her heels and straddled his lap. The shirt fell open to reveal Kagome's breasts as he slid off the shirt. Ryuuken leaned up and grasped one of Kagome's pert nipples in his mouth as he brought his hand up her thigh and gently grasped her rear in his hands. He pulled away from her breasts and looked up at her.

"No under ware?" he asked.

"Not today. Takes too long to take off and you don't wear under ware with skirts anyway. They are made for easy access. How is it easy if I have under ware on? Explain _that_ doctor." Kagome explained. I wanted to laugh at her 'logic'. Ryuuken chuckled and went back to suckling her nipples. Kagome moaned and arched into him. She let her head fall back as Ryuuken pulled off her skirt and drove his fingers into her core. I heard her pant and moan. She shifted in his lap and Kagome bit her lip. Ryuuken leaned up and licked her chin and Kagome brought her lips down for a searing kiss as she rocked her hips against his fingers.

He placed his hands on her waist and then lifted her. I heard his groan and her moan and figured he just slid into her. Slowly, he began to rock her back and forth. Kagome flipped her hair and placed her hands on his shoulders. She mewled as they began to move. Kagome was brought down relentlessly onto his member as sweat slicked their bodies. Kagome's moans couple with Ryuuken's groans and the sound of flesh on flesh filled the room. Kagome gave a throaty moan as she came and not long after, Ryuuken followed. It was several moments later that Kagome stood, and leaned against the desk on her hands. Ryuuken stood and kissed the back of her neck.

He positioned himself behind her and then thrust forward. Kagome mewled and Ryuuken waited several moments. I silently observed the way his short white hair stuck to his brow. Slowly he began to pound in and out of her body as Kagome moaned. Ryuuken cursed and muttered something that sounded like, "So damn tight."

This continued on and Ryuuken's pace continued to get faster, his thrusts seemingly deeper. Kagome panted and moaned and I licked my lips once more. Kagome moaned and shuddered three times during this exchange and I figured she orgasmed three times in that span. Ryuuken finally stopped with a deep groan of satisfaction and leaned his head against her back. He leaned over and grasped her chin his hand and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and Kagome smiled at him.

"I sometimes wonder..." she began softly, brushing damp bangs from his eyes. "...about us."

"Again?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." she whispered.

"Kagome...I love you." he murmured against her hair. "I love you so much."

"I know." she said and then she kissed him. I pulled away then, confused and sexually frustrated. Any other person would have been disgusted if they just saw their dad have sex with some one. Not Uryuu Ishida...nope...he just gets frustrated. I stood and walked away then...going home and intending on getting some answers.

I walked home past the secretaries and then outside. I was lost in thought. I couldn't believe _Kagome Higurashi_ and my _father _were- were actually into each other. I entered the house, my feet walking me home on their own accord. I went upstairs and into my room where I flopped on my stomach onto my bed. I fell asleep, the scene in the office replaying in my mind.

I awoke to the shower being shut off. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and adjusted my glasses, surprised they didn't break when I fell asleep with them on. I stood, not bothering to change from the attire I wore last night. The bathroom door opened and Ryuuken stood there in white slacks, his hair dripping wet, a towel being tossed around his neck.

"Good morning." he greeted and then he was off to the kitchen. I followed him there, my resovle set.

"Ryuuken?" I asked as I went and followed him. He opened the fridge and grabbed the milk container.

"What?" he asked as he was about to take a swig.

"What are you doing sleeping with Kagome Higurashi?" I asked bluntly. The opening to the milk stopped centimeters from his mouth as he looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Why? Did you want to join us?" he asked seriously, taking a long drink from the milk. My mouth fell open and I hastened to shut it.

"What?" I asked. He pulled the milk away and closed the container, placing it back in the fridge. He turned to me and brought the towel to his hair to dry it.

"You heard me. Kagome likes you and pointed it out to me on several occasions she wouldn't mind you joining us. I personally don't care either way." he stated, his voice muffled by the towel drying on his hair. I sat in one of the kitchen chairs an cradled m head in my hands.

My father did _not_ just ask me that.

A part of me, the moral side, immediately rejected that idea, disgusted that he even asked me the question. Another part, a little dark part of me, wanted it. It was a practically sinful, sharing the same woman with your father. There was something alluring about the simple dark, distinctly wrong idea.

"You have got to be kidding with me." I muttered. I looked at my father and noticed the seriousness on his face.

"I assure you that I am in fact _not_ kidding." he smirked and then he put the milk away.

"I can't believe that I am actually considering this." I growled to myself. Ryuuken chuckled and merely shook his head.

"I can't believe you aren't saying yes." he chuckled. "Kagome is a loving and caring person. Not to mention the body on her." I wanted to shudder at the mere thought of her body. I sent him a glare and he put his towel on the back of a chair. "I don't care whether you say yes or no. If you say yes, approach her school and join us tonight. I have work now get on to school."

I went upstairs and got ready for school. I went through the motions without actually being there. My mind wandered because I was actually considering the proposal. I had always liked Kagome Higurashi, admiring her from afar. She was the perfect girl and I had several _less then saintly_ dreams about her but was too preoccupied with problems in the Soul Society to do much about it.

I walked to school, knowing I would see Kagome later on today. She had a class in the science lab right before lunch. I was an office aide before lunch. I could slip from the office and into the lab several minutes before the bell rings. I had her in my homeroom and could tell her to wait several minutes for me just in case.

I entered the building, passing by various people. I walked to my homeroom, surprised to see Ichigo and Rukia there, accomapnied by Renji and Toushiro also by Orihime. Kagome was currently being held in a protective embrace by Ichigo, Renji sporting a bruised cheek. Once more...I wondered about their relationship. Was she cheating on my father?

She gently touched Ichigo's cheek and pulled away from him and my eyes narrowed. Orihime spotted me, her eyes brightening. She bounded over and hugged me, I looked at Kagome and saw her eyes darken. The rest turned to me and waved me over.

"Uryuu!" Orihime smiled as she pulled away. I smiled down at the smaller woman, though it was slightly strained. I walked over to the group and smiled slightly at them. Kagome gave me a gentle look, her eyes still dark. She must have been upset.

"Hey, Uryuu." Ichigo greeted gruffly. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I replied. "Good morning Kagome." I greeted softly; a blush quickly enveloped her pale cheeks. Ichigo growled at me and I knew they had a much more then casual relationship.

"I'll have none of that!" he grumped. Kagome giggled and playfully swatted Ichigo's chest. He was currently occupying the top of her desk and I felt jealousy fill me.

"Ichi!" she scolded gently. "That's not nice."

"Hmph!" he huffed as he crossed his arms. Kagome looked at me, the blush still on her cheeks, and gave me a large, warm smile.

"Forgive him. Ichi has no manners." she told me gently. I chuckled and took me seat as the two minute warning bell rang.

"Shit! We're going to be late!" Ichigo and Renji cursed running out of the classroom. The rest evacuated quickly but not as loudly. I walked over to Kagome and she looked up at me beneath her lashes.

"Yes?" she asked softly. I placed my hands on her desk and leaned down. I brought my mouth to her and whispered.

"We have some things to discuss, Kagome." I said gently, loving the way her face flamed red. I smiled and deciding to bit more daring...gently bit the lobe of her ear. "How about before lunch in your science lab?" she nodded her head and I pulled away from her, taking my seat as the second bell rang.

* * *

I entered the classroom through the back door, looking around the empty room. Kagome sat at one of the desks. Her things were on the black lab tables in the back and her back was to me. I walked towards her silently; I placed a hand on her neck and one her mouth. She jumped slightly and brushed my lips against her cheek. I pulled away from her and she glared at me cutely.

"Uryuu! You scared me!" she scolded. I smirked and pulled off my glasses, setting them somewhere they wouldn't be destroyed.

"I am sincerely sorry for that." she stood and sat on top of the desk. She sighed heavily but gave me a smile.

"Liar."

"So true." I conceded.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked. I walked closer to her until I was mere inches away from her.

"I know about you and my father." I said softly; her head snapped to mine.

"You do?" she asked softly; I nodded my head. "And what is it that you think about it?"

**I made up my mind.**

"What do I think about it?" I asked softly as I leaned down and placed my hands on both sides of her. I held her between me and smirked. "Ryuuken asked me a question."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." I whispered. "He asked me a question and just now I decided to say yes."

Damn it.

I wanted her.

I gripped her hair in right hand and brought her lips to mine in a hungry kiss. Kagome immediately fisted her hand in my own. I gave a muffled curse against her lips. Kagome moaned and I stepped closer to her. She wrapped her free arm around my neck and pressed her breasts against my chest. I groaned. This was what I dreamt about and so much more.

For nights, dreams of her had kept me up and in the shower.

No longer.

Kagome kicked of her shoes and I followed suit. She quickly worked at the buttons of my shirt and undid my tie. I ran my hands over over her clothes, allowing them to roam her body. I felt her arch into my touch as I touched her through the fabric. Kagome lifted a leg and used it to bring me close so that I was pressed into her core. She gave a muffled moan as our tongues played tag and she ground into me.

I felt myself grow hard almost immediately. I quickly began to undo the buttons to her shirt and her hands pulled my shirt and tie off. Her nails raked gently down my chest, leaving tingling flesh in its wake. I shuddered under her touch and she pressed closer to me, grinding into me. I swiftly yanked off her shirt, leaving her in her lavender bra. I reached behind her back and unclasped it. It came unbound and her breasts bounced lightly. Our tongues brushed each other and she used gentle, dainty hands went to undo the clasp of my belt.

I quickly unzipped her skirt and pulled it down with her under ware. I slipped out of my pants and brought my lips to ghost across the skin of her cheek, my hands moving across her breasts, caressing the pale mounds of feminine flesh. Kagome pulled me back, grasping my rear in her hands and pulling me so that I wasn't far from her entrance. I slowly pushed into her, and groaned as she moaned softly, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Please..." she whimpered when I stayed still for several moments. It was my wildest fantasy come true... I slowly pumped in and out of her soft, pliant body as she moved with me. I groaned, her hand entangling itself in my hair. I grasped her hips and began to ruthlessly pound into her. She moaned, her mewls getting louder with each thrust. "Uryuu..."

I groaned and felt her walls clench around me, signifying her first orgasm. I continued to pound into her as she shivered and sweat shined on her body and mine. I felt my own orgasm near and I picked up speed, my thrusts going deeper and harder then before. Kagome mewled in response to my near harsh ministrations, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Her breasts pressed against my chest, breath mingling.

I spilled my seed into her and she moaned loudly. I shuddered lightly, her hands curled between us. She looked up at me and she pressed her lips to mine softly, molding them with her own as we worked off our orgasms. I pulled away from her, our breathing almost regular. I slowly pulled my limp member from her core and she flinched slightly. I noticed slight bruising on her inner legs and cursed. I touched her inner thigh gently.

"I'm sorry." I whispered gently. She cupped my cheek and smiled gently, her eyes twinkling.

"It's fine. I'm just glad I had a chance to be with you considering the fact I have had a crush on you for a while now." she said gently. "So...are you joining me and your father?" I stared down at her and brushed her hair from her face.

"I will." she smiled gently and pecked me on the lips before pulling away and dressing...as well as cleaning the mess. We were buttoning our shirts when I heard the door slide open. Ichigo walked in just as Kagome growled, "Uryuu? Where are my panties?"

"What?!" Ichigo yelled as he turned to me, fire burning in his brown eyes. Kagome turned around and smiled at Ichigo.

"Ichi!" she giggled as she ran to embrace him. He held her back and his eyes narrowed.

"Did he force himself on you?! Did he hurt you anyway?! I saw you limping!" he yelled, nearing hysteria.

"Ah-ha!" she yelled triumphantly as she looked at a desk. "There are my undies!" she moved away from Ichigo and went to get them, she bent and her bare rear was faced towards me. I smiled to myself and just barely dodged a swing to the head. Kagome grabbed the under ware and turned around. "Ichigo! Stop it!"

"He raped-" she cut him off with a glare.

"It's not rape if I wanted it and I assure thatI did in fact want it." she said with a coy smirk, she slid on her under ware and grabbed me by the tie, dragging me behind her. "Bye brother!"

"What do you mean you wanted it?!" he yelled. Kagome merely smiled and continued to drag me, and I didn't mind, especially when she turned around pressed me gently against a locker and slanted her lips across my own.

* * *

"So..." Ryuuken began as I walked into the house. I looked at him and saw the smirk on his face. "...Kagome said she'd show up a little late tonight due to the fact she is extremely tired and sore. Know anything about it, son?"

"Yeah." I smirked. "I do. I know all about it in fact."

"I didn't think you had the guts, Uryuu. I really didn't think it was in you." he chuckled before going up stairs.

* * *

We heard a knock at the door and Ryuuken went to answer it just as I began to eat. There were no sounds other then a small thump and I stood to go and look at what was happening. Kagome was pressed against the front door, her purse dropped, her arms around Ryuuken's neck, and his hand was resting under her shirt resting on her stomach.

"Can't wait until after dinner?" I asked. He shook his head and Kagome's eyes opened, she used a finger to gesture me to come over. I hesitated but moved forward. Ryuuken moved back and slid in behind her, he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her neck.

Kagome looked at me through half lidded eyes as she smiled at me. She placed her hands on both sides of my face and then brought me down for a loving kiss. My eyes closed and she sighed against my lips. Ryuuken went around to unbutton the light blue shirt she wore and my hands slid up the skirt. I pressed my fingers against the cloth of her under ware and felt moisture. I gently pulled them down and heard her gasp as I slid a finger inside. Ryuuken pulled away from her neck and pulled of his shirt.

He began to pull his pants off just as Kagome moaned into my mouth. Her hands slowly gripped the bottom of my shirt and lifted it above my head. She pulled off my glasses and placed them on the hallway table. She went to work at my pants as Ryuuken pulled off her under ware and skirt. He pressed against her as he pulled off her shirt and bra. He grasped her breasts in his hands and massaged them gently.

Kagome moaned into my mouth and I cursed lightly as I kicked off my pants and boxers. She pulled me close as she took a sharp intake of breath. Ryuuken groaned and I figured he just entered her from behind. I slowly slid into her from the front, careful due to the recent pain I had caused her. She moaned and didn't care about the earlier pain because she bucked her hips. She wrapped one of her legs around my waist. I groaned at how tight she was as she gently moved her hips. Slowly we began to pound into her repeatedly.

Kagome's moans in my ear fueled my ire as she came around my length several times as she milked me for all I was worth. Ryuuken groaned as sweat gathered on our bodies...her breasts were firmly pressed against my chest and her chest heaved with each breath she took. She leaned her head against Ryuuken's shoulder as we ruthlessly slid in and out of her body. With a deep thrust I came inside her. Slowly after, Ryuuken followed. We leaned against each other as we caught out breath.

"That's one hell of a greeting." Kagome murmured. I chuckled and then kissed her lips gently.

* * *

Later that night as we lie in Ryuuken's bed, Kagome snuggled into my side, after our fun activities I looked over at her.

"How did you and Ryuuken meet?" I asked gently.

"That's a story for another night." she smiled. She sat up and jumped from the bed and moved towards the bathroom. "Who ever gets here first gets to scrub my back."

I don't think I had ever seen Ryuuken move so fast in my life. I chuckled and listened to the sound of the shower being turned on.

Another day, huh?

* * *

KYN: So it was pure smut. You don't like it then shove it. I apologize for the threesome. Bishie and I were talking and it went that route. Thanks to Bishonen'sFoxyMiko for her help! I don't care if this wouldn't ever happen because it did now and these ARE REQUESTS!! I MAY CONTINUE THIS DEPENDING ON THE REVIEWS!! I'D LIKE AT LEAST TWENTY BEFORE CONTINUING!!  
Youko: Honestly...we would rather you did NOT demand your one shots. We will get to them all eventually, starting with who submitted them first and working are way downwards.  
Alucard: Pairings with Kagome that have been requested and will be done NOT IN ORDER:

Male Show

Pein from Naruto  
Grimmjow from Bleach  
Vincent from Final Fantasy Seven Advent Children  
Gin from Bleach  
Kakashi from Naruto  
Renji from Deathnote  
Sasuke from Naruto  
Naruto from Naruto  
Any one from Godchild  
Naruto and Kyuubi from Naruto  
D from Vampire Hunter D  
Gaara from Naruto  
Haseo and Endurance from .Hack/GU  
Spike from Cowboy Bebop  
Youko from Yu Yu Hakusho  
Sven from Black Cat  
Kenshin from Rouroni Kenshin  
Ichigo from Bleach  
Shippo and Youko from Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho  
Sai from Naruto  
Bankotsu from Inuyasha  
Eiri Yuki from Gravitation (YAY!!)  
Edward from Full Metal Alchemist  
Jacob from Twilight book series  
Walter from Hellsing  
Byakuya from Bleach  
Howl from Howl's Moving Castle  
Menomaru from Inuyasha  
Hakudoshi from Inuyasha  
Mugen from Samurai Champloo  
Inuyasha from Inuyasha  
Ukitake from Bleach  
Fuji from Prince of Tennis or threesome from Prince of Tennis  
Kanda from D. Grayman  
Hitsugaya from Bleach  
Syaolang, Fai or Kurogane from Tsubasa Chronicles  
Tsukasa and Elk from .Hack/Sign  
Someone from Vampire Knights  
Dark from DN Angel

KYN: This is what we have so if yours is on this list it will be done. Also to the flamer "Gin" shove your shit up your ass. Just because I switch POV's does not mean anything. People like my transitions. Also...when in first person, I DO NOT substitute myself for Kagome. If you think you can do better then write a fic and review me un-anonymously. Fuck you and your shitty remarks. One more thing...I could careless who the most loyal Espada is and if there is a barrier into Hueco Mundo or not. This is MY fic and I WILL DO AS I PLEASE! FUCK YOU!! CRINGE ALL YOU WANT BITCH! If you read this, don't say it's immature. Immature is flamming others work.

To the rest of you, thanks so much for reviews! I love you all! My next fic is Spike from Cowboy Bebop for MIMI! After that it will be...Grimmjow for Itoma the god of water.


	5. The Promise: SpikexKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Cowboy Bebop, or any of their characters. They belong to their rightful creators.

**_Category_**

_: Crossover_

**_Anime(s)/Manga(s)_**

_: Cowboy Bebop/Inuyasha _

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Tragedy_

**_Pairing_**

_: Spike/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Kagome made Julia a promise to Julia once...that if Julia ever died, then she wanted Kagome to take care of her lover...she wanted her to take care of Spike. Julia is dead and Kagome must now fulfill that promise but can she do it without falling for her charge? That is...if she hasn't already?_

**_Dedication_**

_: MIMI (an anonymous reviewer)_

* * *

**The Promise**

A long time ago... I met a woman. She was so beautiful and I somewhat envied that beauty and what came with it. She had once had a lover and she showed me a picture of a breath taking man with two different colored eyes. I fell in love with him almost immediately... knowing he was taken. I fell and fell hard.

I met the woman, Julia, when I was wandering one of the more... rough planets. I had gone to a bar and wondered why a woman was in these parts. I wondered if she was a whore or something else. Though a woman myself, I could take care of myself. She looked very fragile no matter her height. I had walked towards the woman and she pulled out a gun and pointed it my forehead. I merely laughed and sat beside her.

"What do you want from me?" she had asked me coldly.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what a woman was doing around here." I told her as I ordered a shot of tequila.

"You are a woman as well, am I not mistaken?" she asked, turning towards me, light blue- green eyes staring at me in confusion and wonder. I brushed some black bangs from my eyes. I nodded my head and flashed her my teeth in a warm smile. The drink came to me and I gulped down the strong tasting liquid. "Then why are you surprised about me being here?"

"Not many women hang out in these parts. Most that do are prostitutes." I told her as she eyes me curiously.

"Are you a-"

"-prostitute? No." I replied. "I'm hunting down a man." she giggled.

"A man? Your boyfriend missing?" she asked gently, a smile on her face.

"No. I'm a bounty hunter." I told her. Her eyes widened.

"You're so small." she murmured.

"Yes." I sighed. "I am small but for some reason...I know how to fight." she looked at me curiously. "I was put into a cryogenic sleep and remember nothing of my past. I'm Kagome."

"I'm Julia." she introduced.

"Well...you interested in helping me hunt down a murderer?" I asked. Julia's eyes gleamed and she nodded her head.

It was the start to a wonderful friendship.

* * *

"His name is Spike Spiegal?" I asked gently, tracing the picture with my finger tips. Julia nodded her head and sighed. I took in the two different colored eyes, the wild hair, the blue outfit, the long sinewy limbs, and the lazy smile.

"Yes... Kagome... you and I have traveled together for a little over a year now and I want- if anything were to ever happen to me- for you to watch over him. Take care of Spike for me." I looked up and into the blonde's eyes. I looked down at the picture and my heart fluttered gently in my chest and I willed it to stop.

"I will." I told her. "I promise."

I could deny Julia nothing. If it was in my power to retrieve or do what she wanted... I would have done it in a heart beat. Julia was a sister I never had... at least... I don't think I had a sister. (A/N: lol) Julia saved my life several times just as I did her. She protected me and I protected her. I went to hand her the picture but she held her hands out.

"Keep it so you know what he looks like." she whispered. I nodded my head and put the picture in my pocket. Julia looked at me and smiled gently.

Julia was shot the next month.

I ran down the streets and towards the headquarters of the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate. That was where I knew this man, 'Spike' would be. The man that I had dreams about ever since Julia handed me that picture. I hurried down the streets, pushing my legs to the limits. I cursed and tore off the black cloak I wore as I ran. My black hair flew around me wildly and I felt tears fill my eyes. I wanted to make it.

I needed to make it.

Julia was dead...

Spike could die too...

I appeared just outside of the large building, and heard gunshots through out it. I pulled out a small dagger and slowly made my way towards the sounds of battle. A man in a black suit saw me and I silently slit his throat. I walked through the double glass doors and stopped as soon as I walked through them. I brought a hand to my lips...

There he was...

There was Spike Spiegal...

He was walking down the stairs that led to the second floor, holding his arm across his midsection. Blood covered his hand and small cuts littered his body. Mimicking a gun with his fingers, Spike uttered the word "Bang" and smiled. His eyes connected with my own and then he collapsed. I darted forward and caught him in my arms. I set him gently on the ground and cursed myself a thousand times over.

"And you are?" he asked gently, his voice deep and soothing. It had a certain rough edge to it that told me he was a smoker. He cough blood up into his hand and I tore the bottom of the blue shirt I wore. I pressed it to the wound that seemed as though it was made by a sword.

"I am Kagome...your new guardian angel. Julia sent me." I whispered, her name coming out a pained whisper. "Julia is dead." I murmured. Spike turned away, neither confirming nor denying that he knew she was dead, and hissed when I pressed on his wound.

"Watch it." he grunted.

"I'm trying to keep you alive." I snapped. I noticed the men that began to gather around us and I cursed, my hand reaching for my gun. "What?"

"We ask that you get away from our new leader." one of the man stated. I looked down at Spike and cursed.

"You didn't." I said confidently.

"Kill the previous leader? Of course I did. It was a man named Vicious." he smirked, blood leaking from the side of his mouth. I wiped it away and he looked at the men.

"Stand down boys. This is my guardian angel." he chuckled and the men around us backed away slightly. The Spike fainted, his eyes fluttering close.

"At least he ensured my safety." I muttered.

Spike was taken to a room where a doctor saw and treated his wounds. I entered after the doctor left and sat by Spike's bedside. This was the man that Julia loved once upon a time. This was the man I dreamt about countless nights. I watched as he tossed and turned gently, sweat gathering on his brow.

"Julia..." he whispered. I turned away from him... Julia. I'd miss her.

She was one of my few memories. She was one of my few friends. She was my mother. She was my sister. She was my bestfriend. Julia was once my life. I had nothing now but to fulfill a promise to her and I would do that. I would take care of Spike for her because deep down... I would have done it even if she hadn't asked me.

I went and grabbed a bowl of cool water with a rag. I sat beside Spike and dabbed at his forehead with the cloth and touched his cheeks. he was burning with fever and I sighed. I leaned down once again but his hand grabbed my wrist and he flipped me so that I was underneath him. His nose dug into the crook my neck.

"Julia, Julia, Julia." he whispered. Something inside me snapped and I pushed him off of me. I didn't like being called another woman's name, even sleep. Spike grunted and I pushed him away as I sat up. He turned brown eyes to me and I realized he just woke up. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kagome." Something in my mind whispered to me deviously and I pushed it aside. I wanted to curse myself but I looked at the lean body that was revealed before me.

"Who?" he asked.

"Don't you remember?" I asked. His expression said all and I sighed. "I'm Kagome. I was a friend of Julia's. She sent me to watch over you."

He looked away from me and nodded his head. He looked at his bandages and sighed. He lay on the bed and turned his back to me. A guard knocked on the door and entered it slowly. Spike looked up at the man and gave him a small glare. The guard didn't flinch.

"Sir. I just wanted to check on you and make sure that you're fine."

"I am... now leave." Spike sighed. The guard did as he was told and then slowly he turned towards me, different colored eyes hurt. I stared at his pain and smiled sadly. "You're going to stay with me?" he asked gently. "As a favor to Julia?"

"As Julia's last wish, I will never leave your side. You have to promise to never leave mine though, otherwise I can't keep you alive."

"Deal."

_I kept up my part of the deal... Spike lied._

* * *

I fixed my hair as I stared in the mirror of the ladies bathroom at Lady Madeline's 20th Birthday Ball. Once word was out that someone new had taken over the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate, the men came out of the woods and immediately set to work trying to set up their daughters with the new leader. Spike. Madeline's party was another old man trying to set his daughter up with Spike.

I sighed and smoothed down the form fitting red, strapless dress I wore. The light application of red lipstick made my lips seem fuller, the dark eyeliner made my eyes seem deeper, and the heels I wore were killing my feet. I played with my hair, which was in an extremely sloppy bun, and adjusted the strapless that held my breasts. I sighed once more and then left the bathroom, putting my ear piece in as to communicate with other men that were tonight to watch Spike.

He didn't need guards but it was a precaution. I came out of the bathroom and saw Spike leaning against the wall opposite the door. He looked... handsome. _Very_ handsome at that. I rarely saw Spike in a suit and when he was... he was model worthy.

He wore a black suit jacket that was left unbuttoned, it slimmed his figure, tapering down to a thin waist, a white shirt was worn underneath, untucked, giving him a slight disheveled look, long black slacks, his bow tie gone, who knows where, a few buttons undone, back shoes, and a red flower in his front pocket. He looked at me, mismatched brown eyes staring at me deeply, he smirked and pushed off the wall and held out his arm.

"Ready?" he asked, I nodded. After seven months, my crush for this man had grown to a full blown love but I kept my emotions under control. We strolled from the bathrooms and to the main ball room where everyone was dancing and having their fun. In my head set I heard the other guards begin their cat calling in my ears. I cursed and looked at the second and first floors where they were hiding amongst the crowd.

"Shut up, all of you." I said, my lips barely moving.

"Is Captain a little angry?" asked, Gary, one of the men.

"Don't make me have your ass." I said into the mic hidden in my bosom. There were several snorts of laughter.

"It's not my fault you're the only one that fit the dress." Gary stated seriously. "I would have gone but that dress made my butt look big."

"Shut it." I snapped, pushing away the oncoming head ache. I looked at Spike and he sent me a teasing grin. He always did find my pain funny. I sighed as we made our way through the crowds, some of the elder couples beginning their gossip.

"I heard all about him before... apparently he used to be in the Syndicate but quit because he met a woman." I heard several whisper.

"Is that the woman?"

"No... I think she's his mistress." another snorted with laughter, my eyes flashed and turned around.

"I'm his guard." I snapped to the elder women with their tacky jewels, and strongly scented perfume. Spike grabbed my arm without much thought and steered me away since this wasn't the first time people had said that. We made our way to our host, me still grumbling and the men in my ears trying to placate me. Madeline's father was Joesph Bliss an ex-mob boss of some sort.

He was a tall, very large, as in fat, man with a loud boomoing voice but he had a soft sort of kindness about him. When he was angry, he was as mean and scary as men half his age. He was balding with short white hair and light blue eyes and once upon a time may have been attractive. His wife had died when little Maddy was nothing more then a babe.

"Ahhh!" he greeted loudly. "So this is the new leader of the Red Dragon?!"

"Yes. I am Spike Spiegal and it's a pleasure to meet you." he held out his hand and Joesph gripped it in his hand and shook it. I looked at Spike and wondered if he was always like this or did manners come with being leader of a known group, or could it have been those etiquette classes we forced him to take? I sighed and looked around.

"And who is this lovely young lady?!" he boomed and I wondered if always spoke in such a loud voice that bordered yelling. I turned to him and sent him a bright smile.

"I am Kagome and it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bliss." I said with a small curtsy.

"Are you Mr. Spiegal's...?" he trailed off.

"No. I am his guard for the night." I said softly.

"Guard?!" he said a twinkle in his eyes "Surely a woman can't compare to a man!"

"I assure you that Kagome is more then capable defending my person." Spike told Joesph. "We have brought your daughter a Birthday present, where should I place it?"

"I'll just call her over!" he said loudly. "Madeline!" Not moments alter a tall girl, about six or seven inches taller then myself made her way towards us. She was thin, regular sized breasts, long brown hair, light blue eyes, small angelic features, and soft pale skin. She wore an off the shoulders pink dress that frilled at the bottom and trailed behind her.

"Yes father?" she asked hapily as she walked toward us. She stepped by her father and smiled happily. She turned towards us and smiled.

"This is Spike Spiegal of the Red Dragon and Kagome, his guard!" he boomed. Spike bowed to her as I curtsied. Spike turned to me.

"What?" I asked, snapping slightly.

"The gift?" he asked.

"Oh! Hold on." I said and then my lips barely moving, I called Gary. "Gary! I need the gift!"

"I'm not twenty feet away from you." I heard him. I nodded my head and turned around. A man in a black suit walked towards me, he had light brown hair and black eyes with sharp yet delicate features. he smiled at me and held out a slim blue box. I cheered and motioned him over. "Here ya go, Captain." he smiled. I took the box and hugged him quickly and pecked his cheek. I pulled away and thanked him, giving Spike the gift.

"Thanks Gary, tell the guys to quit screwing around with the guests, I can hear everything and everyone they do." he chuckled and turned away from me. He smiled and then turned towards our host and bowed.

"Who was that?!" Joesph asked.

"That was one of my subordinates." I smiled. "His name is Gary and he was the one who had kept the present so that Spike and myself wouldn't loose it." he nodded his head and Spike looked down at me, his eyes narrowed. He turned to Madeline and handed her the box. She opened it and gasped. The present was a silver choker band with a dangling butterfly pendent decorated carefully with pink jewels in the wings.

"Oh my..." she whispered. "It's beautiful!"

"I thought the same thing when Spike sent me to fetch your gift." I said lowly so that no one heard me.

"Would you please put it on me, Spike?" she asked, lifting her hair from her neck so that Spike could place it on her. He did so and she turned and squealed happily. Spike? Would you care for a dance?" she asked as I sighed and then Joesph's booming voice rang again before spike could answer.

"Ah! You must meet my lovely escort for the night!" he turned and motioned over a woman all in black. I felt Spike stiffen beside me and then I turned to the woman he was looking at. She was a little taller then Madeline and she was beautiful. She had short black hair, held back by a white ribbon, a black dress that slimmed her figure, with a white shawl, dark blue almost black eyes, a delicate face, with red lips, a sharp nose, and large breast.

"Faye?" he said softly beside me. The woman looked to Spike and her eyes widened.

"Spike?" she asked gently. Her eyes filled with tears and I looked between the two and then the woman quickly threw herself into his arms.

"I see you have already met!" Joesph chuckled. Madeline silently seethed beside her father and I stepped back. Was this another woman from his past? Was there another woman besides Julia? Quickly anger filled me. There was never any one else in Julia's life but here there was obviously another woman in his! I quickly pulled the gun that was strapped to my thigh from it's holster and pointed it at the couple. It clicked quickly and neither person moved. There were several gasps around us and I heard cursing from the other guards as they began to move towards us.

I had become a threat.

Around me people began to move, then again, most of these people were big time criminals, a little blood didn't bother them.

"Kagome?" Spike asked quickly. "What are you doing?" as he pulled away from 'Faye'.

"My loyalty lies with first and foremost with Julia. She never once had another man while you two were separated but you had another woman."

I didn't want to admit that it hurt me as well and I couldn't stop the flow of tears in my eyes. For some reason this felt like this happened once before in my life before this, the life I couldn't remember. There was something with another woman. I heard the men that were under my control take up shooting position around us and click off the safety on their guns.

"Captain!" Gary called. "Put the gun down."

"You _better_ start explaining Spike." I snapped.

"Kagome." Spike whispered gently. "Faye was a woman that traveled with me and another man named Jecht and a little girl named Ed and a dog named Hein (A/N: I think). We don't have a relationship." I saw the shocked look on the woman's face so she obviously wanted one.

"You better not Spike or I _will_ shoot you." I whispered through tears. I put the gun away and then turned away and towards the marksman. "Put your guns down and let me go or you will understand why I am feared by most in the underground."

"Kagome?"Spike called. "Is that the only reason you were angry? Because you thought because I had betrayed Julia?" he asked. My heart pounded in my chest.

"It is." I said steadily. I walked away then and towards the front door and to the hotel rooms we had rented for the night.

* * *

I sat at the bay window of my hotel room in a black robe. I wondered lightly if I had over reacted at the party earlier. Julia's face flashed in my mind. No. I don't think I did. I sighed and toyed with my black hair gently. I had reacted to the memory of Julia but then again, also to my own feelings for Spike. I heard a knock at my door and I gripped a small handgun in my hands as I called for them to enter.

I turned towards the door and I saw Spike enter. He closed the door behind him. He was in only his white button up shirt and black slacks. I narrowed my eyes at him and vaguely wondered why he was here. I wasn't going to apologize for my ealier actions, nope, not at all.

"What is it?" I asked softly. He shook his head as he made his way towards me. He sat beside me on the window seat and then... he leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips. I blinked and then pulled away from him quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"No." I whispered. "I-no! You- Julia. Just no!" I said softly.

"Julia is dead." he whispered and then he kissed me again and I tried to struggle but Spike was stronger then me by far. He gently molded his lips against mine and then slid his tongue between them. His tongue brushed against mine softly and then he gently cupped my cheek in his hand and brushed his thumb softly across it. A tear slipped from my eye and he kissed it away, bringing his lips from my own. He pressed me into the seat of the bay window and then slowly undid my robe.

I lay beneath him trembling, unsure if I was a virgin or not (A/N: lol). Unsure whether I had ever been intimate with a man before. He whispered sweet words into my ears as his hands gently skimmed across my flesh. I moaned softly, unsure if I knew what this felt like once before. Slowly, small hands went to undo the buttons of his shirt quickly. I pushed the shirt from his flesh as I ran my hands over the hard expanse of his chest, gently toying with the muscles.

He shuddered under my touch and I felt my shyness ebb away as I pressed my lips to his neck and then to his chest. I felt his hardened arousal press against my inner thigh and I sighed. He kissed my neck and then down to the valley of my breast, he took a hardened nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. His hand went to massage the other as to not neglect it and then he switched as I arched into him.

I placed my hands on his shoulders as he slid an arm under my back and lifted me so that I stradled his waist, his arousal now pressing against my core. I mewled and he gently slid off my underwear. He pulled away and grasped my chin in his long fingers and brought me for a quick yet sweet kiss.

He lifted me and brought me to the bed where he lay me down and then pulled off his pants and boxers. He kicked them away and then lay on top of me, pressing against me sensuously. He brought my lips for a hard kiss and then he entered me swiftly. There was no sharp pain so I am guessing I had done it with _someone_ in my past. I arched gently and then wiggled slowly as to tell him to continue.

I wrapped my legs around his slim waist as he began to pound into my body. I moaned and mewled softly as he continued at a relentless pace. My body felt tight as I came in a burst of unbound pleasure, my body shuddering and tingling all over as he continued to pound into me. I felt him pull out of me completely and then flip me so I was on my knees and forearms. He pushed into me and then began to pound into me repeatedly, I moaned as our bodies, slick with sweat, pounded against each other.

I was pushed to another orgasm as he came. I heard him groan as I moaned, feeling the pleasure all over again. I fell asleep then, wondering what this development in our relationship meant.

* * *

As the leader of the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate, Spikes life was constantly under threat. He was strong though so when he said he was going to go and get something from the store after a rigorous session of sex, I was tired and had waved him off and let him go. Thirty minutes later... I heard the gun shots. I awoke from my sleep and moved quickly about the room, slipping into one of Spike's shirts... I grabbed my hand guns, my knives, my senbon needles, and my sword.

I was out the door in seconds, using speed I had never known that I had. I reached the front lawn and fell to my knees. I brought a hand to my mouth as tears filled my eyes. There were at least twenty hulking figures of men surrounding the bloody and dead body of Spike.

"So... Juken? Are you ready to take over the Red Dragon?" asked one of the men. Another man chuckled and smirked.

"Hell yeah. I killed him so I get to be leader right?" he laughed. The men around him laughed as well. The man kicked Spike's body and chuckled some more. "I told you if I hid on the roof and shot him in the head I would be fine. If not, you guys would have had him."

I cried out and the men turned towards me, leering looks on their faces. I didn't register moving until one of the men had lost his head. I pulled out my hand gun and then moved quickly as one of the men yelled for me to be shot. I didn't stop moving and didn't stop firing until I ran out of bullets... then I used the knives and slit their throats, and stabbed them in the eyes. I dodged another round of bullets, moving in a zig-zag formation. Soon I had pinned the man that killed Spike against a tree, my hand around his throat.

"You will know pain." I said in a haunted whisper and then... I grabbed my knife and I'd rather not describe what I did. His screams filled the sky an I when he was dead. I walked towards Spike, my body covered in splattered blood. My hands trembled as I leaned down to touch Spike's face. I whimpered and held my head in my hands as I sobbed.

I saw something held in his hands and pulled it from the fingers gently. It was a small velvet box. I opened the box and found a diamond ring with the engraving, "I love you" on the band.

For five months... Spike had never said anything about love...

Spike was going to propose...

_Spike had loved me._

The pain felt so much worse.

I felt someone touch my shoulder gently and turned to see Gary stand there.

"I am sorry Kagome... but you are now the leader of the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate." he said gently. "You killed the man who killed Spike and it must be done."

I only sobbed harder.

* * *

It was raining when they finished burying Spike.

I stayed at the grave after they buried him... I buried him next to Julia... he would have liked that. I held my head in my hands as I sagged down next to the tombstone. My stomach hurt... my eyes burned... and my heart felt shattered. I heard footsteps behind me. The rain seemed to stop falling and I looked up through black hair that plastered to my face and into golden eyes.

A man stood next to me with long silver hair, holding a black umbrella. He wore a black suit that defined the pure maleness of the man. He was pale and had an exotic almost angelic face. He was nearly feminine in a way. His golden eyes were sad as he stared down at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked softly, though hoarsely.

"Yes... I am Sesshoumaru Taisho and you and I were once lovers." he whispered gently.

* * *

KYN: So... I struggled with this one alot. I mean alot. Don't worry readers... there will be a continuation of the fic with Sess/Kag as the pairing.  
Alucard: Yeah. It was difficult never having worked with Spike.  
KYN: Real fast, I'd like to introduce Sasuke who is now part of my...um...group.  
Sasuke: Hmm. I thought it was good but it could have been better if I were in it.  
Youko: Bwahahahahahaha!! He's perfect! He'll fit in fine!  
KYN: Oh god. So the next one will be for Sasuke/Kagome for Vampire Kitty or a Grimmjow/Kagome for Itoma!


	6. Falling in the Black: SasukexKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of their characters. They belong to their rightful creators.

**_Category_**

_: Crossover_

**_Anime(s)/Manga(s)_**

_: Naruto/Inuyasha _

**_Genre_**

_: Romance_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sasuke/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: She was left in a world utterly alone. There was no Inuyasha to save her, no Shippo to cuddle her, no Sango to talk to, and no Miroku to give advice. She was thrown here and there was no way from this place. So alone and wandering... a young man takes her home and he then teaches her of this place, healing her loneliness as well as her own. _

**_Dedication_**

_: Vampire Kitty(anonymous reviewer) and ancient-relic_

* * *

**Falling Inside the Black**

The darkness surrounded her in a inky black blanket, holding onto her tightly, not letting her go. She felt weightless as though she were floating in water. Her eyes were tightly closed, mouth slightly parted as she lay there in the grass. Her hands were stained red as they held onto a slippery pink little jewel, also covered in red liquid, but shining brightly even in the dark night, clouds rumbling over head.

Raven black hair was tossed around the delicate face in a demon's halo of dark. She wore nothing more then a red haori and a pair of black hakamas. Lightning flashed and gently, the soft pitter patter of rain touched the ground and plunked onto her face. Slowly, life was seen as her eyes clenched tighter. She moaned slightly as her fingers twitched. Slowly her mind unfogged from it's dark haze.

Eyes fluttered open revealing a dark blue gaze.

**_Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes ahold  
Don't leave me here so cold_**

She grimaced as she turned on her stomach, her side bruised and in very much pain. She pushed herself up from her position and onto her hands and knees. She coughed several times and blood surged from her mouth, showing signs that some of her vital organs were hurt and or in critical condition.

The rain soaked her clothing and her hair quickly but she was in too much pain to care right now. She looked around at her surroundings and flinched. This didn't feel like home nor did it feel like Inuyasha's time period. She closed her eyes trying to remember the events that led up to this point. She opened her eyes and stared at her hands and the red that was gently being washed away.

She squinted her eyes at her hand that held the small jewel and brought the hand to her face. In the area where the thumb and pointer finger met, there were five little black dots all in a neat row and on each dot was a single petal of some sorts, the petal in a different place on each dot. Her eyes widened and then... the dots with petals glowed white and then moved to the middle dot, the petals making a five petaled flower.

She screamed...

**_Never want to be so cold  
Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life_**

_There was blood and there were screams as the demons field and ran, killing for no reason other then the fact that their master had said to. It was a surprise attack and demons had begun to over run villages. No one knew that Naraku had so many under his control; it was what cost so many their lives. She didn't know what to do as she heard the sobs and screams of the villagers as they were killed, she did only a she knew what to do. She released arrow after arrow._

_Shippo clung to her legs, crying, whimpering, shivering as the demons enclosed around them. Inuyasha and Sango had gone on a shard hunt to a village in the South three days away. It was her, Shippo, and Miroku since Kirara had gone with Sango. Naraku had thought it was a good time to attack. At this moment Miroku was working on evacuating the village, almost useless due to the fact Samiyosho were flying around._

_Kagome's eyes swam with tears, her vision blurry. She wiped her eyes closing them momentarily and in that moment, Shippo was torn from her legs, blood curdling screams flying from his throat. Kagome's heart stopped as she stared on as Shippo was pulled from her. Her mind went into auto drive as she pulled out two arrows and twirled them in her hands, charging them with miko energy._

_Her eyes dialated going into a mode otherwise known as, 'berserker' among warriors. _

**_I've waited all this time  
I've wasted so much time_**

_She moved quickly through the demons, disintegrating limbs as they came in contact with the charged arrows. Shippo continued to scream, Kagome still moving, the demons... still killing. The shrill cries of the demons swam in her head with the cries of the villagers, but one cry stood out from the rest. That cry was Shippo's. She clenched her teeth as she ran dodging claws, tentacles, acidic saliva, and razor sharp weapons. _

_"KAGOME!" Shippo screamed but the scream was drowned out by the blood that filled his lungs as he coughed. The demons hand was torn threw Shippo's stomach; Shippo's lifeless, scared eyes now stared down at Kagome and she cried out. She screamed the scream of a mother that just lost her child and had to see them die before her eyes, in a way... that is what happened._

_During this time, miasma filled the village, suffocating the villagers. Kagome, on her knees, just twirled the arrow, charging it with miko energy, pushed the arrow into the ground, purifying the air around her clear of miasma. This was all done mechanically as she stared at the chuckling demon that held Shippo's body. Naraku's aura tainted the village more then miasma and Kagome shuddered._

**_Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone_**

_"I am so sorry that the kit has died." Naraku's cool yet sensual voice said through the haze. Kagome merely lifted dead eyes toward the darkness that surrounded her. Naraku phased from the miasma and next her. He kicked her side and then phased back into the miasma as Kagome flew across the ground. Several bones made a sickening crack but Kagome did nothing. Naraku chuckled thinking this would be easy... Kagome was still in berserk mode; her miko energy was untamed an wild._

_She held out her hand as the shards around her neck glowed and broke from the little jar around her neck. On her side and facing Naraku, the jewel shards glowed a light lavender and then turned completely white. The shards moved swiftly through the air, purifying miasma as it went. Slowly Kagome stood and walked after the jewel shards. They embedded themselves into the body of Naraku and Kagome walked towards him as the jewel shards were slowly purifying him inside out. _

_She touched the area where she knew the jewel was and put her hand to his flesh and slowly began to purify it. Naraku struggled but was paralyzed from the purification. He yelled and cried out in pain. Blood began to coat Kagome's hands and she grabbed the jewel which was embed into his heart. She looked at Naraku and then she slowly brought her lips to his in a light brush and then he turned to ash._

_Kagome then looked at the the demons around the battle field, especially the one that killed Shippo and then the shards... flew about her and then shot through the hearts of all the demons that surrounded her, purifying them on contact. She walked throught the ashes and the blood around her and then she stopped, taking a look around the village..._

_"It is done..." then the world flashed white._

**_I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks_**

Kagome shut her eyes the scream having long ago died in her throat. She whimpered, curling into a little ball on her hands and knees. She let the tears slide down her cheeks and mix with the rain as her figure trembled and shuddered with loud gasping sobs. She didn't stop sobbing even with the auras that surrounded her; she clenched the jewel in her hand and then sat on her knees, looking up at the sky, her hair sticking to her cheeks, some falling down her back.

She was too weak now to do much of anything other then to lay down and die. She felt the auras begin to disappear one by one and one aura moving quickly amongst them. She didn't stop crying, even when she felt the auras disappear and the cold press of metal against the flash of her neck. She didn't stop crying even when the she felt the blade dig into her neck and draw blood.

"Who are you and why are you here?" a cold yet seneual, masucline voice asked.

**_Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Dreaming of the way it used to be_**

Kagome couldn't say a word to the person, who was obviously male, before her. One thing was on her mind, turning, replaying, never ending, just repeating over and over, again and again. She squinted her eyes shut and then she felt the rain hit and come down harder, as though crying for everything that had just happened.

"I will not repeat myself woman." the voice snapped. Kagome opened her eyes and onyx orbs stared down at her. She lifted trembling hands to the blade of the sword that was being held to her neck. Her hands were sliced open quickly, her blood ran down the blood to her neck, some washing away with the rain. Slowly, her hands touched the hand that held the blade. The jewel pressed into her palm and into his hands but both ignored it.

"My son is dead... I watched him die and then I killed the one that killed him and the one who had a part in his death. I am in a place that isn't home because my surroundings feel different and... I am alone." she whispered, cut hands grasping the larger and slightly calloused hands. Those small, cut hands pulled the sword closer to her neck and dead eyes stared at the onyx orbs of the stranger. "Will you kill me now too? Like you killed the others?"

**_Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks_**

Onyx searched blue... rain dripping down a sharp pale face, almost feminine features stared down at Kagome. The teen before her was pale, short black hair sticking up in the back even in the rain, bangs framing his face, wearing a white haori, a dark blue sash like skirt that opened in the front held by a rope like belt, and black pants under the skirt that tucked into mid calf high open toed sandals. He pressed the sword deeper into her neck, more blood dripping from her slightly battered body. Kagome closed her eyes and looked down.

The sword was pulled away and Kagome looked up at the teen before her. In front of her face was a hand covered with a black glove that stopped at his wrist and then had a hole that went over the middle finger, covering most of the back part of his hand. Kagome stared at it for a long moment, rain falling around her broken and drained from. She closed her eyes and shook her head to keep from crying and placed her hand into the strangers.

"Name." the black haired teen demanded, his cool voce sending shiveres down her spine.

"Kagome Higurashi." she whispered gently.

**_Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?_**

"I am Sasuke Uchiha... today you begin a new life, leaving all that you have ever known behind. Today you are no longer a Higurashi, today you are known as Kagome Uchiha. The family or friends you once knew are now dead. You will leave your sorrow behind, leave the pain, and heartache and begin anew. You will train and train hard to become strong so you may never loose another and not disgrace the Uchiha name with weakness. Do you understand?" the teen, Sasuke, asked coolly, his eyes searching Kagome's face and eyes.

"I understand." Kagome said softly, staring at the teenager.

"What is your name?" Sasuke demanded.

"Kagome Uchiha." she responded. Just then... the rain stopped and the sun peaked out from behind dark black clouds. It shined down on the two individuals, giving it's warmth, allowing them to bask in its glow. Kagome tilted her head and... released one last tear from her eye. "A new life..." she whispered.

* * *

**_Falling inside the black  
Falling inside  
Falling inside the black_**

"Ahh. You have returned Sasuke, and barring giftsss?" a man asked from a dark room, a single candle glowing. Upon closer inspection of the room, there was a desk in which the candle was placed on top of and a man sitting on a chair behind the desk. Kagome stared through the darkness into glowing golden, cat like eyes with a purple tattoo lining the outside, a sickly pale face, almost the color of paper, long black hair, framing the face. The man wore a tan short sleeved shirt that touched almost his knees, a black long sleeved shirt underneath, light blue pants with black shoes much like Sasuke's and a rope like belt of lavender.

"She was found with the ninja outside. She was not part of the group. I have decided to keep her here and train her. She will be an Uchiha, Orochimaru." Sasuke told the man now identified as Orochimaru. Kagome looked at the man, sensing the darkness in his heart, surrounding his aura and soul. She looked at Sasuke whom had that same darkness filled with Orochimaru's aura.

"Is that ssso?" Orochimaru chuckled as he crossed his arms in front of him. "What makesss you think I will allow her to ssstay?" he asked as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man, his aura lashing out angrily about him. Kagome flinched lightly but stayed behind Sasuke. "Aww. Don't get angry Sasuke. I wasss only kidding."

"Then our business is done." Sasuke told Orochimaru. he turned on his heal and grabbed kagome by the forearm lightly as he pulled her behind him. Kagome sent one last glance to the man behind them before the door seemingly shut on its own.

**_You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
_****_That I love for this one thing_**

* * *

"No... you must attack with _force_, Kagome." Sasuke sighed as he pulled of his white haori, the heat stifling in the dojo. Kagome was bare in only a white tank top and black shorts. Sasuke took in the appreciative way in which Kagome moved, sweat sliding down her pale cheeks. He remembered a time when he saw tears slide down those cheeks. He watched as Kagome's eyes roamed his bare chest and he wondered if this was a good idea. In Kagome's few short months staying here, Orochimaru had thought it to be a good idea for the two teenagers to share a room.

Not the best idea Orochimaru.

Things would become a little awkward, sexual tensions high, especially when your roommate forgets you're in the room and is nothing more then a towel. Sasuke shuddered at the memory. He turned his attention to Kagome whom was now staring at with an odd sort of hunger in her eyes, a look he returned full force. He made a motion for her to attack and Kagome did so, moving faster then the eye could see but that was to anyone else but Sasuke who's main focus was his speed and his fire attacks.

**_Stranded in the offering  
_****_Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss_**

She appeared before him, feigning an a punch to his right cheek and then using her leg to kick Sasuke's side but he caught her foot and used her momentum to turn, bring her around and tossing her onto the floor. Sasuke then moved quickly and pinned her against the floor. He pressed closely to her as he sat on her stomach. Kagome sighed, breathing hard, having no break all day.

Sasuke sighed shudderingly and his eyes dilated, the sharingan coming to life, turning his eyes red. Maybe it was the heat and the way his body pressed against hers, bodies slick with sweat, breath mingling, mouths not centimeters apart. Maybe it was the hiden feelings that he held for the woman before him but he gently brushed his lips against hers. He knew that when he found her in the forest on that one faithful day that he was going to rebuild his clan with her someday.

He didn't realize that someday would start today.

**_And now I wish for you my desire  
_****_Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all_**

Kagome's eyes gently fluttered close, lashes brushing against his cheeks. He swept his tongue against her lips and she reluctantly opened them to him. He tasted every inch of her mouth, his tongue teasing hers. He sighed against her lips and Kagome's eyes snapped open. She looked at Sasuke and then kicked him off of her, sending him into the air. She pushed herself from the ground and stood silently, her right arm holding her left elbow, bangs hiding her eyes.

"What the _fuck _was that for?" Sasuke growled as he landed gracefully on his feet. Kagome's shoulders shook and she stared at Sasuke with tear filled blue eyes.

"I won't be another conquest of yours!" she cried out as she turned on her heal... painful memories of the girls he had used and abused in her time here. The different women he had brought to his bed while she went to sleep in Kabuto's room. The good yet evil doctor was kind to her on those nights.

**_I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
_****_Falling to the depths_**

_She walked by their room and was about to enter the room but stopped short when she heard the mingled grunts and feminine moans. She poked an eye inside the keyhole, her mouth dropping open. Powerful hands gripping onto a slim, dark waist, muscualr hips thrusting forward, sweat trickling down the slope of a pale back. Black hair covered red eyes that contained the sharingan._

_A small woman with blonde hair a dark grey eyes, holding onto Sasuke's forearms, holding onto him as though if she let go she would die there, crescent moon shaped scratches and indents left into his skin. Small feminine cries sounding in the air followed by the slapping of flesh on flesh. Her mews and the call of Sasuke's name on the girls lips brought Kagome back down to earth._

_Kagome flinched and walked away from the door, heading towards kabuto's room. She knocked on the medic-nin's door and he opened it, his eyes filled with sleep. She rubbed them and then looked at Kagome. His eyes narrowed as he brought her into his room. _

_"What is it? Is something wrong Kagome?" Kabuto asked gently._

**_Can I ever go back?  
_****_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks_**

_"Sasuke is-is occupied and the-the room..." she slowly stuttered, trailing off. Kabuto looked at her curiously before realization dawned on his face. "Does he always do that?" she asked softly._

_"Do what? Take women to his bed?" he asked as he pointed to the bed. "You can stay with me tonight."_

_"Yes and thank you." she gently whispered._

_"Then yes, Sasuke does always take women to his bed and then he leaves him. He goes into the main village, finds women he thinks are a challenge, uses them, and then leaves them." Kabuto answered her._

_"I see." she whispered._

**_Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
_****_Falling inside the black_**

"I won't be." she whispered as she ran from the room, leaving Sasuke to think about what she said. Kagome blinded by hot tears hurried down the stairs to 'their' room in the base and through herself onto her bed, not looking at Sasuke's. She let tears fall down her cheeks, from her eyes and hitting her pillow gently. She slowly controlled her tears and they stopped falling.

It wasn't long later that Sasuke came into the room and sat on his bed after closing the door. He reached over to touch Kagome's back but pulled away and sighed. he stood and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Kagome flinched and slowly went to sleep, all the while ignoring the pain and longing in her heart.

Instead... she turned it into anger...

* * *

**_Falling inside  
_****_Falling inside the black  
Black, black, black _**

Pink hair flipped around wildly as a kick was just dodged. A girl named Sakura flipped back several times, landing on her feet and in a fighting pose. Turquoise eyes searched for an enemy that was moving faster then she could follow. All she got were black flashes moving around her in a circle, gently kicking up dust. The pink haired kunoichi crossed her arms in front of her mouth, her eyes narrowed and darting around.

"Stop it!" she cried, coughing up dust. "I don't know who you are but I won't let you get in the way of letting me retrieve my Sasuke!" The dust died and a woman appeared ten feet away from the kunoichi. The figure turned out to be Kagome decked in black, the Uchiha fan on the back of her shirt. Blue eyes narrowed in contemplation as she stared at the girl before her.

"Your Sasuke?" she asked softly. She turned to the Uchiha whom was currently fighting off a blonde and black haired young boy. The adult was knocked out earlier and Kagome turned to Sasuke, a small sort of regret in her eyes. She lifted a hand, the small tattoo's in her hand glowing silver, and threw up a silver barrier between the fighting boys.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he turned to Kagome.

**_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
_****_I'm falling in the black_**

"Sasuke... why don't you just go with these people?" Kagome asked gently. She gestured to the girl in front of her. "This girl obviously awaits your return, and has come far just to take you home. She cares for her just as you no doubt care for her." Kagome whispered. Sasuke narrowed his black eyes at Kagome. "Orochimaru plans to use your body soon, you and I both know that."

"Kagome..." Sasuke sighed. After they had kissed, Sasuke and Kagome hadn't spoken a word to each other. He didn't want to tell her how much it hurt that she had placed herself in the category with the whores, he knowing she was much more then a simple tumble between the sheets. "I will go with them-" he saw her eyes dull. "-but not for the reasons you think. Sakura is my comrade and nothing more. I am going as to make a better life for you. I am going to restore the Uchiha clan with your help, you as my wife." he smirked and added. "Whether you like it or not."

"Sasuke..." Kagome whispered as she ran into his arms, tears slipping from her eyes. He held his arms open and then engulfed her in his warmth. "I have waited so long to hear you say that." She turned her head upwards and pressed her lips to his. Three months later they married under they watchful eye of Tsunade who had just begun to trust the young missing-nin.

**_Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?_**

* * *

Kagome sighed as Sasuke pressed against her, the light of the moon shining down on the happy couple, wedding clothes strewn on the floor. She pressed her lips to his hungrily, loving the way his naked flesh felt against hers, She pressed her hadns to his chest, small, calloused hands splayed against toned chest muscle.

She sighed against his lips and he drove his tongue between her teeth. His hands roamed her body caressing her, gripping her, holding onto her. Sasuke's hands ghosted over her flesh, touching but just barely, goosebumps rising over her flesh. She shuddered, blue eyes dark with desire, black eyes now having the sharingan flying wildly in his eyes.

He leaned down and brushed his nose against hers and she smiled softly. His nose just brushed down her jaw and to her collar bone where he gently kissed her. He went a little further and stopped just above her heart where he kissed the spot softly. Kagome shook with the fear of knowing what was about to happen, knowing that this was the moment, she would be totally Sasuke's.

**_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
_****_Falling to the depths_**

He leaned back up and dug a hand into her hair, pulling her head to the side and digging his nose into the blackness, inhaling deeply, savoring this moment. The other hand slowly slid down the length of her side and to the one spot no other man had touched until now. He gently slid a finger into her moist folds. Kagome gasped and moaned lowly, arching her back, her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Sasuke..." she whispered breathlessly. Sasuke looked up at his newly wed wife and smirked darkly as he gently began to pump his fingers from her moist core. She mewled softly arching against him further. He smirked and pressed a cheek to her temple as he inserted another finger.

"Oh... Kagome..." he chuckled. "I love the sounds you make..." he whispered, pulling his hand from her center. "What others can fall from those lips?"

**_Can I ever go back?  
_****_Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?_**

Slowly, he adjusted his arousal before her core and then covered his lips with hers as he thrust forward, tearing through her maiden barrier. Kagome flinched and merely pressed her lips harder against his. He pulled away and Kagome took a deep breath and then nodded her head. Sasuke smiled and kissed her cheek as he began to thrust in and out of her small, plaint body.

Kagome moaned as he slowly began and then soon he began to pick up pace, Kagome pressing her hands against his back, the muscles hardening beneath them. Sasuke groaned and continued to pick up his pace as Kagome's body built up to it's first orgasm. She moaned throatily as she orgasmed, her world melting around her into an explosion of pure unadultured pleasure.

Sasuke continued on, his body also building towards his peak. Kagome's body prepared for another as she gripped Sasuke's shoulders. She whispered is name, hers falling automatically from his lips as though he said it his whole life. A tear slipped from Kagome's eyes, knowing this was she belonged as she was pushed forth to another oragasm, Sasuke's triggered by hers. He groaned, his body shuddering, Kagome's working of the after shock, he thrust in several more times and then gently pressed his slick body against hers.

**_Falling inside the black  
_****_Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black_**

They said nothing for a few moments.

**_Can you hear me?_**

"If I were to have never had met you that day in the forest... I don't think I could have led a full life. When I rescued you... I knew it was over and there could never be another for me but I... didn't understand those feelings and I hurt you. I am so sorry. I promise to never hurt you ever again. I love you." Sasuke whispered. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to her lips and then pulled away, making himself comfortable upon Kagome's breasts.

**_Falling inside  
Falling inside  
Falling inside the black_**

"I love you too." she whispered, a small hand brushing through his bangs. Sasuke closed his eyes and then when they opened, they were once more onyx. "I love you." she whispered.

**_Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
_****_Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?_**

* * *

KYN: Hey people. So... tomorrow is the last the day of school for me so I can concentrate on my fics. Finals have been hell for me.  
Sasuke: Who cares about that? Did you read this? I totally rock.  
KYN: I wrote it... of course i read it.  
Youko: He's worse then me.  
Alucard: Agreed.  
KYN: -sigh- Shut up. Um... So Grimmjow should be next unless i decide not to do it and do something else. I am trying to update all this week and next week. Send in your requests in what you want updated in reviews with what you want updated. And... BTW... I didn't get as many reviews as i wanted last chapter so can I can have at least 20? It's the usual and not very much. Thanks! Love ya guys!!


	7. I Won't Live Without You GrimmjowxKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Bleach, or any of their characters. They belong to their rightful creators.

**_Category_**

_: Crossover_

**_Anime(s)/Manga(s)_**

_: Bleach/Inuyasha _

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Tragedy_

**_Pairing_**

_: Grimmjow/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: They had to flee for fear of being caught but the Soul Society. They fled because their love was forbidden and a betrayal. _****

**_Dedication_**

_: Itoma the god of water and kitsunekilala_

* * *

**I Won't Live Without You **

I wrapped my power around Grimmjow, suppressing our auras. I could hear them... feel them behind us and I pushed on faster. He craned his neck towards me, ice blue eyes narrowing with anger, but also lighted with a fear he had most likely never known. He pulled me along after him, his white trench coat billowing behind him. We pushed faster, feeling them gaining on us.

He growled and I knew as well as he that we never had a chance once that bitch Koharu had told the Soul Society of my betrayal. I flinched, feeling their auras bearing down upon us. They had sent Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Byakuya, and Lt. Renji after us and I knew we were in for some trouble. Hitsugaya had been iffy after the death of Momo and was near going on a killing spree. A blood bath was very much what he needed.

Byakuya was a cruel and emotionless bastard, intent on following all rules to the point of destroying what he holds dear, and Renji... hated my guts. He hated how fast I ascended the ranks being in the academy less then a year. Not one of those three men would show us any mercy and each were very powerful in their own right. Even suppressing my aura and Grimmjow's, they were still able to track us. I couldn't suppress them completely because both were so large. A little bit was left untamed and that was all the men behind us needed to track us down. Grimmjow once more craned his head towards me and I saw the decision in his eyes. They were reckless and wild with anger, narrowing as they looked past me.

Damn Byakuya's flash step.

He quickly dug his heal into the dirt, causing us to skid to a halt, he turned and caught me in his arms before I crashed into him. His blue, greenish blue tattooed rimmed eyes stared down at me, finality rising within them. I saw a determination in them so strong I felt it to my very bones. He touched my cheek tenderly, so very uncharacteristic of the usual brash and cruel man before me.

"God dammit." he cursed softly, sounding very much like the man that I had previously loved and lost before him. Unlike the man before who pretended not to have a heart, this man was an asshole and he was evil to a certain extent. "I need you to listen to me very closely and do as I say. Got it?"

"Yes." I whispered and he nodded his head sharply, looking around us.

"When I say so, your ass is going to release my aura and cover your own completely. You are going to run and I will meet you at the usual meeting place." I made a move to protest but his ice blue eyes narrowed at me and he cut me off. "Listen to me you stupid bitch..." he growled. "I may be a sadistic, cruel, and selfish asshole but I am not selfish enough to doom you to death along as myself."

"If you are to die... then I want to die with you..." I whispered gently. He gripped my chin roughly in his hand and tilted my head upwards. He crashed his lips to mine in a show of dominance. I yielded to him, knowing how much stronger he was then me. His tongue darted past my lips and teeth and played war against my tongue, claiming and taking what was rightfully his. He pulled away, the rough kiss making me pant. Satisfaction rolled through his eyes.

"I just told you that I want your stubborn ass to live, and you **will** live." he whispered meaning every word he said. "I am just one of the idiotic bastards that live in life so it'll do the world some good to see me go." he shrugged. He looked at me and my eyes blinded with tears and he lifted his thumb to brush one of the tears away. "Stupid bitch..." he whispered gently, his eyes softening. "Don't fucking cry..."

"I-I can't h-help it..." understanding his decision but not liking it, not in the least, my sobs coming out in sharp gasps. It was hard to reason with Grimmjow when he made his decision and his mind was made up.

"Kagome..." he whispered and then brought me in for a tender kiss, another un- Grimmjow like gesture, and so vastly different from the previous. His lips molded with mine gently, his tongue brushing against my slowly, savoring the kiss. He pulled away, leaving me slightly dazed. I saw something in his eyes before he turned his head to the sky and I quickly pinned the look.

It was a combination of anger, regret, fear, and despair.

"What Grimmjow?" I whispered, my voice cracking just barely.

"Do you remember what you told me that day you ran away?" he asked, for once not cursing.

"Yes..."

* * *

_"Dammit bitch! I fucking told you, you are no longer a damn captive! Why the fuck would you try and run?!" Grimmjow spat as he grasped my arm roughly in his. _

_"I did it to protect you! The Soul Society will come for me!" I cried out, nearly growling._

_"And why the fuck would you do that?!"_

_"Because I love you!" I screamed._

_"You would protect me because you love me?" Grimmjow asked, confusion marring his features._

_"Yes. If to protect you, I would do whatever needed to be done."_

_"Even face death?"_

_"Yes." I whispered unfalteringly._

* * *

"What does that have to do with anything?" I whispered sadly, tearing myself from the memory. He looked down at me and smirked, the bone mask on the right shifting slightly.

"I don't tell your ass enough 'cause I'm a fucking bastard but Kagome I am willing to die for you 'cause I love you and if you love me you will go and hide your ass. If you don't I'll knock you out so your damn self enforced barriers will go up and hide you." he whispered, smoothing down my hair with a calloused fighting hand.

He was right... and he had won. I was strong but he was much stronger and if he so chose he could knock me out and drag me into the woods where my barriers would go up and I would be unseen and unfelt. I nodded my head and he brushed a kiss against my temple.

"That's a good girl." he whispered and I felt our pursuers not far away. He shoved me behind him and I looked behind me slightly as he pulled out his zanpakuto, the blade glistening in the light of the sun. He craned his neck behind him and towards me and sighed.

"I love you Grimmjow." I whispered, he nodded and then turned towards the direction the captains and lieutenant were coming from.

"I know." he whispered. "Now go."

I dropped the barriers around us and placed them solely around me and their speed increased. I ran, not turning back and the clouds that had rumbled over head blocked out the moon from view and I flinched, pushing as much speed into my legs as I could, headed to the clearing in which we had designated our meeting place. I reached the clearing, sweat on my brow and lightly gathered on my body. I sighed and sat down under one of the trees and pulled my legs to my chest as the first trickle of rain began to fall and lightning lit the sky.

It was then I felt the first wisps of Grimmjow's power slip from its confines.

I was thrown into a haze of memories on how I met the brash and rude Arrancar.

* * *

"I am sending you to the human world where you will either capture or kill Grimmjow Jaggerjack. He is one of our worst enemies and if we are going to take out the Arrancar then the best way to do it is to start with him since he's the easiest to find." Captain Yamamoto told me as he sighed deeply. "Can you do this, Kagome? You are of the Special Stealth Black Ops Force. If you can not do this then I am unsure of who can."

"I can try Captain Yamamoto." I answered, bowing my head deeply, black hair creating a shield around me.

"You are dismissed." Yamamoto said softly. I nodded and stood, turning on my heel as I did so. I sighed and dressed in what the Captains usually wore, but instead of the number on my white sleeveless haori, I had an image. It was a black crow. The crow symbolizing death. I grabbed my zanpakuto and my other weapons, knowing not to underestimate the man, Grimmjow. This was what I had become...

A killer.

The miko of the Shikon No Tama had become a vicious, merciless killer and I hated myself for it. After dying in the final battle, I was brought here. Here was where I had lived and trained. My power strengthened when I died and it continued to grow. I went to the Academy and there I trained. I passed in a year, give or take a few months. I was quickly put into a Captain position after previously beating one of the Captains. I wasn't made for that position, my power went to waste, and so they placed me in the Special Stealth Black Ops Force.

I was trained as an assassin.

I sighed and then I left the Soul Society. I hated journeying to the human world because even though I had died five hundred years ago, I still had a family in the present. I pushed those thoughts far from my mind and then searched the human world for the aura of an Arrancar that felt both reckless and un naturally strong. I yawned and stretched my hands above my head.

I then began to move around the area I had appeared in. I was on the sidewalk of a busy street. It was night and so I broke into a slow run and then leapt onto a street lamp and traveled from lamp to lamp. I hadn't felt anything abnormal. It went on like this for hours until I felt an immense spiritual pressure bear down upon me. I turned around and saw a beautiful man before me.

He had ice blue eyes, a greenish blue tattoo under his eyes, a white jacket that was left open in the front to reveal a built light colored body, the interior black, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the jacket collar popped, revealing the black inside, a black sash, white baggy hakamas, white socks, and sandals, he had his hands in his pockets, a sword on his right. In his stomach was a black hollow hole and on the side of his face, a white right jawbone, remnants of his hollow past. He was lean, if the open jacket proved anything, his eyes reckless, ice blue hair stuck in every direction, spiked outwards, and then he smirked, a smile slightly too wide for his face, making his expression much more exaggerated.

"Look'in for someone honey?" he chuckled. His spiritual pressure weighed down on me harder then before and then he pulled it back as though it were never there. I jumped from the lamp I was standing on and he followed the action. "You gonna answer me bitch?" I narrowed my eyes and then placed a hand on my zanpakuto, starting to draw it, but he disappeared from sight and then appeared a breath away from me, his hand on top of mine. He put pressure on my hand and my zanpakuto went back in it's sheath. He chuckled and then he sent me a wild smile. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Then I'd have to kill your sorry ass."

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack I presume." he nodded his head and then smirked. "I have been sent to eliminate you."

"Aww. What a pity, ne? Do you really want to try and kill me?"

"It's what I have been sent to do." he chuckled and then shrugged his shoulders.

The hand that held my own was removed and then before I knew it he had lifted his leg and kicked me in the cheek. I was sent through several buildings, debris crashing around me and then as I came out of the end of one wall, he gripped me by the haori collar and then tossed me into the sky. I felt disoriented and then he was above me. He used his elbow and hit me in the stomach, sending me back into the ground at high speeds, unable to breathe.

I hit the ground painfully, creating a crater in the concrete. I felt blood surge from my mouth and then I placed my hand on my zanpakuto. I heard him chuckling as he stood above me in the crater I was occupying and then I moved. I used speed that I normally never called upon and had never had a chance to use. I disappeared from the crater and I pulled out my zanpakuto. I appeared behind him and I saw his eyes widen momentarily as I swiped at him with it. He moved quickly and appeared at the end of the street.

"You're gonna need your bankai if you wanna to kill me." he chuckled.

"Purify all that you see. Shikon!" I cried out. When I came to become a shinigami... the jewel came from my body and then placed itself into my zanpakuto. I didn't call on my bankai, I just released it's name. The normal blade split into two blades, pink purifying energy dancing on the blades. Grimmjow smirked and shook his head. He moved again and this time he swiftly punched me into the air.

He caught me by the collar and held me up before him as he stood in the air. He tossed me to the side as I swiftly slashed my sword towards him. I missed and then flew towards him. He caught my blades in his hands and smirked, the purifying power diminishing. I felt my mouth drop open slightly and I gasped. He 'tsk'ed and then... he elbowed me in the cheek. I was once more sent down to the ground and this time... I felt my ribs crack as more blood surged from my mouth and blood leaked from my brow.

Grimmjow pulled me from the ground and then lifted my body above his head and slammed me back down repeatedly, the crater getting bigger each and every time. I felt numerous wounds open across my body. Soon, the beating stopped and then he placed me none too gently on the ground. He glared at me as I opened my blood caked eyes.

"What fuck'in group are you part of?" he growled.

"S-special S-steal-lth B-b-black Ops-s F-force." I coughed out. The psychotic grin that was on his face during the fight had disappeared completely and was replaced by a frown, his eyes narrowed. He tossed me over his shoulder and then he began to walk. I fainted then.

I awoke to find myself in a small room, my hands bound, feet bound, and mouth gagged. I had blood all over my body, wounds bleeding, and bones broken. I was in too much pain to move a muscle, or twitch a finger. I was lying on my side when the door opened before me. Grimmjow walked into the room and I shuddered. He held a box in his hands and sent me a glare that could have frozen Byakuya in his tracks.

"Damn bitch." he grouched as he crouched in front of me. "Your ass is lucky Aizen wanted you alive." he opened the box and pulled out bandages, antibiotics, and a splint. He tilted back so he landed on his rear, his legs criss crossed before him. He pulled the gag from my mouth and unbound my hands. and feet. "This room is enforced with a charm so you can't use any power what so ever that is of the spiritual type. Don't try anything."

He leaned forward and took off my tattered whit haori. He tossed into a corner of the large bright, white room. He did the same for my black shirt before I could protest. I was now in my pants and a bra before him. I blushed and looked away, tears in my eyes. May be he understood my need for modesty but he left my bra on as he grabbed some antibiotics. With a gentleness that surprised me, he began to clean my wounds. I flinched. He slowly bandaged my torso, tightly. He looked at my arm that was in an odd angle and we both knew it was broken.

He put the gag back in my mouth as he gripped the broken arm and set it quickly with an awful crunching nose. I screamed against my gag, tears falling from my eyes. He pulled out the gag as I wept from the agonizing pain. He quickly put it into a splint and then left the arm alone. He swiped my face clean of tears and blood with a anti bacterial wipe. He placed several large band aids on my face. Grimmjow wrapped my un splinted arm with bandages.

"Why?" I managed to choke through my tears.

"Because that bastard Aizen told me to, that's why." he answered me gruffly. He pulled off my hakamas and tended to the small wounds that littered my legs. He sighed and then tossed the hakamas with my other destroyed clothing. He looked at me and then nodded his head. "I'll be back with food and clothes and quit that damn crying."

Grimmjow disappeared out of the room, leaving me alone and practically naked. I took a deep breath and coughed. I sighed and now in captivity, wondered what would happen to me. Would I be killed? No, otherwise they wouldn't have spent the time to clean my wounds. I leaned my head against the wall and then sighed, closing my heavy eye lids. I fell asleep for a little while until the scent of food reached my nose and I snapped my eyes open.

Grimmjow was once more in front of me, legs criss crossed, but now with a tray of food. It held some soup, bread, and juice. He set it in front of him and then lifted the soup bowl into his hands. He lifted a spoon and then slowly spoon fed me. At my incredulous look his eyes narrowed and he flicked my nose with his finger with enough force to have me hiss as I hit my head against the wall behind me. He grinned psychotically and nodded to himself.

"Another one of that asshole Aizen's orders. 'You don't expect her to feed herself now do you Grimmjow?' Damn prick." he growled as I opened my mouth and he shoved the food into my mouth. "Do I look like the fuck'in nursing type?" he growled to me. I shook my head a negative and he nodded. "I know! Finally someone fuck'in agrees with me! That ass just decided I did!"

I giggled at his peculiar antics and he glared at me but said nothing. He just continued to rant and feed my food. it went on like this for several months. At least until I was at full strength capacity. Grimmjow, during these months took me to the bathing chamber, stood guard, and gave me clothing. He had a wicked quick temper but we often conversed when he brought me my food.

I learned that Grimmjow was just another Kenpachi Zaraki just alot more violent and quick tempered.

He was also very deadly. He proved that to me the night we fought. It was sometime on the third month that Gin Ichimaru appeared within me 'cell' of sorts. I stared at the captain that had betrayed us. We were friends once upon a time. He and I both knew were at least that much. He was followed by Aizen... also a friend and he could not deny me that either. we were friends because I knew what they had planned, they had told me, and i had not told the soul society for reasons of my own.

I had no loyalties to the Soul Society that had helped in my downfall from a miko to a killer but I had not wanted to against them either. So Aizen knew this and had let me live. The delicate friendship we had kept me alive. Where he had slain others, he let me live and for that I was grateful. They stood there in their white robes, Aizen's glasses gone, hair swept back, Gin smirking as usual.

"How have you enjoyed captivity?" Aizen chuckled as he grasped my hand and lifted me from my seated position.

"Interesting to say the least." I giggled. "Grimmjow is very rude but entertaining none the less."

"Ah. He gets that." Gin chuckled. "So how's the Soul Society?"

"A wreck." I answered honestly, looking up at the taller men.

"Still don't want to join us?" Aizen asked softly, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"I can't. I hate them for what I have become I can't just betray them like that. It goes against all that I am." I sighed. Aizen's eyes darkened with anger and he sighed.

"How much longer do you think it will before your honor allows you to join with us?" I shrugged.

"It shouldn't be long... I have hate but that... soon I think... my self induced sentence will be over. I have no friends there, I merely had you and Gin. That was all and once you left it was just myself. It sucks. I hate it but a small piece of the miko I once was tells me to stay with them a little while longer. I will cut ties to them soon enough Aizen. This I can promise you."

"Good." Aizen said with a smirk. I nodded my head and he left the room, followed by Gin. Gin gave me a backwards wave and then Grimmjow entered the room. His eyes were dark with anger and his jaw muscles were tight. He closed the door behind him an he stalked toward the area where I was currently leaning against the wall. He slammed both hands flat on the wall on both sides of my head. His head was ducked down between them and I shivered, I had forgotten how much strength he had. There were small craters on the sides of my hands where his palms lay against.

"So... you're goody goody with Aizen and Gin?" he growled in my ear. I shuddered as his hot breath rolled onto my ear, creating sensations I had never once felt. I didn't answer and he growled. "Answer me, bitch!" he snapped.

"Yes. We are friends." I replied gently.

"Tch. Aizen and Gin have no friends." he snarled. His eyes were still dark with anger.

"I know this but assure that if we had to be classified as something it would be friends." I said with a small smile.

"I don't know how you can consider those hard asses your friends." he sighed.

"I think of you as my friend as well." I said softly. Grimmjow looked at me, his eyes roaming my face and my red tinted cheeks. He chuckled and then pushed up off the wall and pressed against me. I felt my eyes widen and he continued to chuckle, his usual grin in place.

"Just a friend, eh?" he asked. "Let's see if we can change that." he crashed his lips onto mine in a powerful and dominating kiss. I gasped and he used this to push his tongue into my mouth, greedily dominating me. Unfortunately or fortunately it seemed as though I liked the submissive roll. (A/N: :) lol ) I melted into him and his hands roamed my clothed body. My hands went to toy with waistband of his hakamas. Slow, tentative hands went to cup him through the white material and Grimmjow groaned against my lips.

I heard him curse and I smirked. Grimmjow was a fairly impatient person and I guess during sex it was no different since he had my clothing off in the time it took me to blink. I pouted and he merely sent me a grin. I slid off his jacket, small hands playing with muscles on his chest and abdomen. They twitched under my touch and I giggled. He arched a brow before placing his hands on my shoulders and then trailing them downwards, thumbs just skimming my breasts.

He pressed against me furthur, naked chest to naked chest and my nipples hardened. He dipped his head down for another kiss, rougher then the last since he gripped my hair in his hands and arched my neck towards him where he bit the sensitive skin on my neck gently and I shuddered. He trailed wet kisses to my collar bone and then used the other hand that wasn't threaded into my hair, and grasped my right breast, massaging it.

I gasped and gave a slight moan. He released me then and then slipped off his hakamas. He grasped my hips and lifted me so that I straddled his waist. I held on tightly with my thighs wile his hands went to grasp my rear. He pressed his lips to the tip of my breast before grasping one of the nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub while one of his hands slowly inserted a finger into my core. I arched against him and dug my nails into his shoulders. The slight indention didn't seem to bother him.

He pumped his finger slowly in and out of my core causing me to moan and pant against him. Slowly he inserted another finger to join the other. I felt myself clench around his fingers. His mouth switched breasts leaving the other thoroughly doused with his saliva. Sweat gathered in the valley of my breasts and I felt my body explode as I clenched my eyes shut. I felt my body shudder and I moaned trying to get my breathing under control. Grimmjow stared at me as he lifted his hand and sucked my juices from his fingers.

I felt his arousal against my rear and then he pulled away slightly. The head of his length teased my entrance and then without warning he pushed inside and did not move as I cried out. I was not prepared for the ripping pain that my body felt then and there. I felt blood trail down my leg and drip onto the floor. A tear slipped from my eye and down my cheek and Grimmjow lifted and finger to wipe it away.

"Fuck. I hate it when you cry." he cursed. He waited for several moments for my signal. I pressed a kiss to his lips and nodded my head. He then pulled out and thrust back inside and I cursed at the pain and feeling on being torn. Soon the pain disappeared and it was replaced by pleasure. I moaned, hearing Grimmjow's groans of satisfaction against my ear. "For fuck's sake, Kagome. You're so god damn tight."

His speed increased and I felt myself building to the euphoric place once more. I moaned throatily as I came and Grimmjow followed not soon after. I shuddered against him, feeling as though I were about to fall apart at any second. I wrapped my arms around Grimmjow's neck and then pressed my cheek to his. Muscular arms held me up, holding me gently, 'gentle' a word not often used to describe the man before me. I ran a hand through ice blue hair and pressed my lips to his.

"So what does this mean, Grimmjow?" I asked pulling away from his lips.

"It means your ass is mine. That's what it fuck'in means." he said with a smirk. I nodded my head and then we repeated the process of him claiming me.

It was one month later after a rough round domination that I felt them. I felt the Soul Society trying to find me. I quickly sat up in bed and cursed. Grimmjow's back was turned towards me, the muscles on it moving with every breath he took. I quickly gathered my clothing and began to dress. I left the room that Grimmjow and I had taken to sharing after the 'first night' as I liked to call it.

I was walking to the main exit when I saw Grimmjow leaning against the door frame of the exit, arms crossed over his muscular chest, in nothing more then his hakamas. He turned angry eyes toward me and pushed off against the wall. I had forgotten his speed. I flinched and shuffled my feet.

"Just where the fuck do you think you're going?" he growled as he stalked towards me.

"I was headed home." I replied honestly.

"Home?" he growled. "This is your home!"

"But Gin and Aizen said-"

"I don't give a rat's ass what they say. You're fuck'in mine and you don't leave without me!" he growled after cutting me off.

"You told me I wasn't a captive anymore." I whispered needing to leave immediately.

"Dammit bitch! I did fuck'in tell you, you are no longer a damn captive! So why the fuck would you try and run?!" Grimmjow spat as he grasped my arm roughly in his.

"I did it to protect you! The Soul Society will come for me!" I cried out, nearly growling.

"And why the fuck would you do that?!"

"Because I love you!" I screamed.

"You would protect me because you love me?" Grimmjow asked, confusion marring his features.

"Yes. If to protect you, I would do whatever needed to be done."

"Even face death?"

"Yes." I whispered unfalteringly. He stared at me then and then he let go of my arm.

"I don't need your damn protection." he growled. I nodded my head and wiped my eyes.

"I know." I sighed. "Even so, they will come for me and if they find this place... it's all over... please." I whispered.

"You love me so much that you're going to leave me?" he asked. I nodded my head and then he left me alone in front of the exit. I let a few tears slide down my cheeks and I left the hide out.

I didn't look back.

It was only when I reached the Soul Society that I allowed myself to ask myself one simple, very difficult question.

"What have I done?" I whispered.

After several weeks of briefing and questions on what happened, how I escaped, and other random things that I lied about, I was allowed to return to my duties. I sighed and then I received some awful word. It had me go numb and almost start killing all in my path.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack was defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki and taken captive by the Soul Society.

I went to my room immediately and paced. Knowing what I had to do but wondering how I was to go about it. I waited until night to go and get him. I knew they were holding him somewhere deep under the Soul Society. Thankfully, my job given me all the areas where they could hold a prisoner and the only place strong enough was deep under my feet.

I left my room quickly and disappeared down the dark paths towards Byakuya's house. I stopped just outside it and across from his house was a wall. I walked towards and pressed my hand against it. The wall disappeared and was replaced by a stair way. I walked in and the wall closed behind me. I ran down the stairs, wary of anyone posted outside.

The few guards they had I quickly slit their throats. I sighed and knew this was my betrayal to the Soul Society and now I was to go with Aizen and Gin. I opened a door and felt tears in my eyes. My poor Grimmjow was hanging from the ceiling inside a large room, held by a chain from his wrists. His head was bowed and his body battered. I ran forward and pulled out my zanpakuto and swiped it against the chains. They broke and I caught Grimmjow against my body. I set him on the ground and slowly used energy I rarely used because of the strain it sometimes caused me.

I called upon the healing powers I had as a miko. I slowly healed his wounds and he soon woke after. His eyes opened slowly and then he turned to me and his eyes narrowed and then widened.

"Kagome?" he whispered. I nodded my head and then he sat up. "Shit!"

"Shh. You were taken into the Soul Society as a captive but I will get you out. Come on." I whispered. I gripped his hand as we quickly made our hasty retreat and Grimmjow didn't say a word. If only Koharu, a woman whom hated for reasons unknown, wasn't walking down one of the streets that night, and if only I had seen her, Grimmjow wouldn't be fighting for his life.

* * *

I shook myself from the memories and felt as more power was released from both sides. I flinched and clenched my eyes shut. Behind my closed eyes lids I saw Grimmjow now in his true form in his panther body suit. His now long and flowing as he now stood on paw like hands and feet. He was in a tight grayish white body suit, the jaw bone on his right cheek had been replaced with a some sort of crown on his head, and he now had light blue pointed ears, and a tail. He was fighting Byakuya, Renji, and Hitsugaya.

He roared, the vibrations causing sound waves. All three men stood their ground and then Byakuya moved, clashing with Grimmjow whom whipped around, his tail coming down on Byakuya like a whip. He was sent flying backwards. Renji attacked but he was soon tossed away. It was Hitsugaya whom made a hit against Grimmjow. His sword was stabbed into Grimmjow's stomach. Byajuya used his sakura petals as they flew towards Grimmjow, slicing him quickly. Grimmjow moved after the assult and began to fight wildly as he usually does.

I opened my eyes.

Was I really going to allow Grimmjow to fight alone?

I stood and pulled out sword, pushing it into his bankai state. Slowly a black crow made of black energy appeared next to me, cawing loudly. It fused with me and then black wings extended from my back and gauntlets made of silver appeared on my arms. I broke through the trees and into the fight, seeing Grimmjow kick away Hitsugaya whom crashed through several hundred trees. Renji appeared behind Grimmjow whom was occupied with Byakuya. I cried out and then sped towards him, my wings beating, making me move faster. I pulled back my right fist and pushed it forward, it met Renji's cheek in a burst of blackish purple light.

I moved next to Byakuya and pulled back my fist and although I was ten feet away. I pushed my fist forward and black errupted from it and it sped towards Byakuya. Grimmjow was by my side in seconds and then he grasped my gauntlet covered hand in his paw like hands and glared at me.

"I told you to run." he growled.

"I can't leave you to fight alone. If you die, I'll die too. If you live, I'll with you but I refuse to live a life alone." I whispered. he looked down at me and he nodded, just as three attacks sped towards us.

"Then we'll make it out of here." he whispered.

* * *

**KYN:** So here is the Grimmjow/Kagome for you guys! It took me forever but I hope you like it! It was supposed to be with the song, "Not Gonna Get Us" by Tatu but I couldn't divide the song evenly. Please review! i would like at least twenty. I would like to thank all of you that have been reading! Also: **NO MORE REQUESTS!! I'M SWAMPED!!**  
**Sasuke:** It was interesting.  
**Youko:** Down right awful.  
**Alucard:** I agree the fox.  
**KYN:** Youko... You're in the next chapter.  
**Youko:** Oh. In that case then it was great! Please review!!


	8. Allow Me To See: NejixKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of their characters. They belong to their rightful creators.

**_Category_**

_: Crossover_

**_Anime(s)/Manga(s)_**

_: Naruto/Inuyasha _

**_Genre_**

_: Romance_

**_Pairing_**

_: Neji/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Every few hundred years, a child in the Higurashi clan is born with the ability to raise the dead. Kagome just happens to be the lucky Higurashi. Naturally, a child born of her and a male outside her family would inherit her powers and their fathers powers so a Higurashi with this power has never wed another that was not a Higurashi. The power the child would have would be too great. The Higurashi prophet told the Higurashi council that Kagome has to wed another in order to bring forth peace among the clans. Men flock to her door, trying to pair her with their male heirs. The man she is paired with, is Neji Hyuuga, and she hates him for taking away the one thing she craved... her freedom. Can she realize her feelings for him before it's too late?_

**_Dedication_**

_: **Kage Otome** (she kicks ASS and I am more then happy to write a one shot for her) and insert long name here

* * *

_

**Allow Me To See**

_Fear... _

Oh how she hated this feeling that welled up within her. She wanted to scream and cry in frustration; she wanted to_** run**_. Yet... how could she run when he held her within the palm of his hand. She loathed this man and his family and everything that had to do with him. She loathed her own family as well for doing this to her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and cursed herself a thousand times over. Raven black hair fell around a soft, angelic pale face, soft light blue eyes with several different shades of gray around the pupil took on a steely look, a small button nose wrinkled in distaste, and a pouty, full, red set of lips were twisted into a disgusted snarl.

She _hated_ her eyes.

They got her into this damn mess.

It was because she was the only Higurashi with the ability to raise the dead that she had to do this dirty deed. Only one child was born ever few hundred years with eyes like hers; they symbolized her connection with the dead, the way the silver(death) molded into the gentle blue(life). At least that was what the elders said... but damn those eyes... it was because she was the only being with these eyes that the males from high families had come flocking to her doorway.

From the moment their father's had heard of her, which was her birth, they had done everything they could do, bring her parents their male heirs so that they could choose the most suitable significant other for her. The Uchiha's had tried, God they tried, the Hyuuga's tried, the Inuzuka, the Aburame, every family in Konoha. Any child birthed of her and a male outside of the Higurashi family would have eyes like hers and whatever abilities their father had. There had never been a Higurashi Heir or Heiress that had not wed another Higurashi due to the fact the family wanted the power to stay in the family but she was special... _of course **she** was special._

She would be the one to bring peace among the clans, among Konoha, so said their prophet. She didn't like it... not one bit. So naturally, it was she that had to marry a male that was not a Higurashi. Higurashi was an ancient clan, far older then even the Uchiha clan, of zombie raises, spirit users, they were **Necromancers**. They were the very things that you needed to fear. The Higurashi had one child born with these abilities and the rest had minor necromancy abilities.

She shook her head gently as she turned away from the mirror. Her sister despised her... hated her with so much passion... it was frustrating. Her elder sibling was jealous that she had these eyes and not her. Kagome sighed, if she wanted trade places, then Kikyo could be her guest but they couldn't... it was terribly unfair to her. While most girls were at the academy, training to be shinobi, she had been taught to be a good wife, trained only in secret by he father that believed she needed to be strong.

It was hell but she grew strong, reading old scrolls that taught her how to use her powers. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with. She never understood why she had to help the family... why, because of this gift, all the responsibility was placed upon her shoulders. When the age of seven rolled by, the Higurashi Council had chosen the male he wanted her to be with and it was definitely not someone she wanted to be with. The council was doing this for the **money**, the **fame**, the _**power**_... The male she would spend her life with... cruel, cold, calculating yet genius... a prodigy among his family.

Neji Hyuuga.

She hated him because he was her destiny... he was to be her life...

She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed the devil was standing behind her, looking into the mirror, pale eyes following her every movement. Her eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened slightly in anger. He didn't like arrangement either but he would do this because it was required of him... just as she would. It was her duty but _dammit_... she didn't want it to be. She wanted to be able to choose the male she was to marry, to love. She wasn't allowed to though...

Kagome Higurashi turned around and glared at the man behind her. They were not yet formally wed, but they were to spend a 'trail' period of sorts with one another, to test the waters, so to speak. She didn't have to like it but she sure has **hell** made it known she wasn't going to be nice just because they were living together. She was cruel to any of the Hyuuga's that had approached her, cruel to her own family if they even dared look at her. Kagome was not a happy camper and she doubted she ever would be.

Neji on the other hand... he took it all without a word, her cruel words, hateful tone, he just let it pass over him like a cool breeze and it made her even angrier. She wanted to unleash **_hell _**on him but knew she couldn't. The disgusted look on her face was wiped away seemingly by some invisible hand as she stared at him, a blank look now on her pretty face. She knew that Neji was actually quite handsome, strong, intelligent, and he would be there for her, but this wasn't her choice and so she hated him for being the one that her freedom was tied to.

"What?" she snapped, her soft voice, cold, and void of emotion. He didn't move... or say a word... he merely stood there. After several long moments he held a scroll out to her.

"You have been given a mission." he told her, his voice too void of emotion. He had no qualms with this marriage, it was not meant for him to care either way. He was doing this because the Hyuuga Council demanded it of him. True, he was not allowed to be with someone he could possibly love, and he had no choice in the matter of his marriage but what could one do when they were but a lowly branch house member? True, one day he would have control of the Hyuuga Compound because Hinata nor her sister, Hanabi, were cut out for the job and he was the direct cousin of the heirs and that made him heir in their place. Even still... he was still branch and branch followed the orders they were given.

"Me? A mission?" she frowned, forgetting she was talking to her most hated enemy. She reached out to grab the scroll and the tips of their fingers brushed. A shot of static erupted between them, some electricity, but they both ignored it. Kagome was not a true shinobi, having not gone to the Academy but she was a shinobi in the sense she could fight. She opened the scroll and frowned, reading it quickly. "I have to hunt... a ghost." she frowned. She nodded her head and realized she had to leave immediately. "It says I'll be gone for a bit, a week at the most."

"Alright. Be safe on your trip." Neji told her gently before leaving the bathroom. She watched him go, the hate returning in a surge of fire. She had no time to hate him though, she had to leave, find this ghost, and put it to rest... if it really was a ghost that is. She was dressed in soft white kimono with black feathers printed into the silk at the bottom of the kimono. It held slits that came to her waist on the sides, revealing a shuriken holster on her right leg and shorts of black underneath. Her neck a held a black velvet choker, simple, and her hair was pulled into a messy bun held by several senbon needles. On her feet were Chinese styled fighting shoes, never liking the ninja sandals, she had these made for her.

Kagome walked outside of the Hyuuga Compound, her team meeting her at the gates. Her team consisted of several ninja she had never seen before, Tenten, Neji's team mate also a girl whom loved Neji to absolute death and hated Kagome (Kagome returned her feelings of hate), Naruto Uzumaki, and Kiba Inuzuka. This quite a few people for a simple ghost sighting, she noted, but she shrugged. It seemed as though the 18 year old Naruto would be leader of the mission and she nodded to herself. He was an extraordinary young male with power that was rivaled by almost no one but his best friend. He was quite cute too with the blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She had talked to the Kyuubi Vessel on more then one occasion and found she loved his child like nature. It was contagious...

"Kagome!" he smiled, eyes bright as he waned at her enthusiastically. She was brought into a warm hug as she neared him and she smiled happily, for the first time in months. She giggled as she returned his hug and then pulled away.

"Hello there, Naruto!" she responded brightly, her voice changing from the cold tone she used with Neji to a much brighter tone, soft, with a gentle musical tinkle. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great!" he smirked. "How are you and that ass, Neji, doing?" he asked, a brow perked in question and she laughed without humor, as she looked at the taller male.

"We haven't progressed and I doubt we will. He pisses me off." she told him truthfully, bluntly, and Tenten refrained from grounding her teeth together in anger.

_'After all that Neji is doing for that ungrateful bitch...'_ she snarled in her head, angry with Kagome with how she talked about Neji with such blatant disrespect, ignoring her as she greeted each one of the team members. She even ignored Kagome when she told her hello, quite honestly, making Kagome become a little more then amused at her petulant attitude.

"Alright!" Naruto said loudly. "Let's move out! You each have your orders and know your mission. You **better** stick to them!" he told the group and they nodded as they immediately began to travel to the Land Hidden in the Sun. It was a long trip and he only hoped Kagome could keep up. From what he knew, she should have no problems, but his order were clear.

_**Get Kagome out of Konoha.**_

It was what he was told to do and he would do it, for his friend, Naruto would do it.

There was no mission with an evil ghost that was terrorizing poor innocent town people. They were to search a week and head back to Konoha in hopes everything had settled down. If not then Kagome was supposed to be moved to a safe house. Her life was being threatened by other villages that feared what should happen if Neji and her married. She would be kidnapped and forced to produce a child for another clan or village or killed on the spot and Neji did not like either of those choices.

To be honest... Naruto didn't like them either.

Kagome was one of the few truly kind beings that accepted he had a monster inside. She had never shown fear of him of any sort, fear _for_ him, but never _of_. Not even Sakura or even kind Hinata could accept the enormity of what he truly was. Hinata was scared of him and Sakura was simply disgusted with him and his actions. Kagome though... she just accepted everything about him. She would simply touch the mark on his stomach in fascination and wonder, curious.

Kagome was truly a dear person to him and if her life was threatened, he'd become the monster people feared to protect her.

Tenten could careless about the woman that was to marry the one person she truly held feelings for. The weapons master was not ready for the blow that was dealt to her heart when the village rejoiced that the Kagome Higurashi was to finally be married off. She remembered the day distinctly and it still hurt her. She just couldn't forget... the pain was there... always there when she looked at Neji... the hate always there when she looked at Kagome.

* * *

_Tenten had been walking around searching for team mates, one team mate in particular, Neji Hyuuga. She could feel the giddy giggle slip past her lips as she thought of the Hyuuga prodigy. She sighed happily as she walked through the village street, eyes open as she looked to catch a glimpse of him or Lee who may know where Neji was. The villagers seemed to be giddy for some reason and she was curious as to why. She found out soon enough from a pair of whispering older ladies._

_"Oh! The Higurashi Clan has finally chosen a husband for Kagome Higurashi to marry?" one of the elder ladies asked in withered cracked voice, surprise coating her voice followed by awe._

_"Yes!" the other elder lady cackled madly. "I can't believe it! You know that the Council for the clan wanted the best candidate. It came down to three men and two of them were those outcasts."_

_"Outcasts?" the other woman asked slowly, horror dawning her voice. "Naruto and Sasuke?" she muttered._

_"Mhm. They are in the top two in strength." she hissed. "Can you imagine someone as kind and pure as Little Kagome with one of them?"_

_"No." the other responded. "Who was the third candidate?"_

_"I don't remember... he was quite the looker though." she giggled. Tenten moved quickly then, happy that the Higurashi Heiress was finally getting married. It would do good for the village. The poor girl did have it so rough though... never able to do anything that she wanted to. It was a pity. She wasn't even allowed to become a true ninja. As she walked, she caught site of Neji at one of the parks sitting on a bench with several other people, a few standing and a few sitting. She moved toward him, a bright smile on her face. Soon she caught site of who he was with and she frowned._

_In front of him was the Hyuuga head and the Higurashi head along with Gai-Sensei and Lee. They were standing, talking with one another and beside Neji was the beautiful Kagome Higurashi, the talk of the town. She was the flower that was never allowed to her leave her vase. Kagome rarely left the compound and when she did it was for very good reason. She remembered the girl from her younger days, when the Higurashi compound went up in flames due to a kitchen accident. She and her family had been out for dinner that night when they caught site of the fire and went to help._

_Tenten had seen the small girl and caught a small glimpse of her power from the girl that was a year younger then her age seven. The shinobi were having trouble to curb the fire that it was useless and it was destroying all of the Higurashi homes. The little heiress had turned to Tenten and smiled at her toothily, her blue gray eyes twinkling as they glowed a soft white. The ground shook as hands broke through the ground from a visible cemetery not far. Tenten recognized it as the Uchiha cemetery. The Higurashi had built their home next to the cemeteries for when a child born with the powers of a Necromancer was released into the world, the dead came to life on the night of their birth and rejoiced. _

_Tenten screamed as the zombies with their tattered clothing and some rotted skin, and straggly hair had begun to walk. Some had bones visible, others had flaps of skin still there. Their hollow eyes glowed a bright red for a moment and then they began to cackle madly and laugh. Uchiha's were able to have some minuet control of fire. It was the way things went in the clans that specialized in certain jutsu's. Soon the person would be able to have a slight control of the element they usually used for their jutsu. _

_"**Fire. Put it out.**" the small girl told the zombies and they did so without any words. Hands were held out as an army of dead surrounded her and slowly began to chant as the fire began to decrease in size until it was nothing more then a few embers. The adults around her, the live ones that is, were screaming in fear and running away from the scene before them as the Uchiha's laughed some more. "**Go back from whence you came and do not leave your graves again. Rest**." she whispered and then... the Uchiha had gone back to their graves and the little Higurashi skipped away happily, tossing Tenten a glance, her eyes back to normal._

_Tenten never forgot those eyes.  
_

_That was how she identified the girl next to Neji as Kagome Higurashi. She wondered what the reason was for Kagome leaving the compound this time. She looked over the girl and silently admitted she was a beautiful teenager now, fifteen since Tenten herself was sixteen. The Higurashi was a small girl with delicate curves in the right places, her exotic hues framed by thick black lashes, long, thin limbs, and small hands that were currently in her lap. Her face was set into a mask of ice as she looked at her father angrily. Tenten jogged and stopped next to Lee as she eased into the conversation that was being had._

_"Ah! Tenten!! My youthful student!! Finally decided to join us?!" laughed her sensei, Gai. Tenten merely smiled in response as she looked at the two on the bench. Kagome sent Tenten a glance before dismissing her as she looked at her father again._

_"Aren't you going to congratulate your team mate?" Lee asked Tenten happily._

_"Wha-? Why?" she asked as she looked at him, puzzlement clearly read on her features._

_"Because he's marrying Kagome Higurashi!" Hiashi Hyuuga smiled and Tenten allowed her mouth to part slightly. Neji and Tenten's eyes connected and he nodded his head to her once, confirming his Uncle's statement. She fled and she didn't turn back as hatred and sadness built within her._

_

* * *

_

Kiba whom was merely along for the ride didn't know Kagome but he would protect her with his life because for one it was his duty and two... he loved to play the hero, even if only to piss off Naruto. The other two shinobi followed silently as night fell and they prepared for camp. Kagome and Naruto spent the night talking with one another and Tenten fumed. How dare Kagome?! Did she prefer Naruto over Neji? She hoped, then she could have Neji to herself and not have to worry about Higurashi heiress.

For five days, Kagome had resided within this village and had not a trace of a ghost anywhere and she was beginning to get frustrated. She despised the fact that she had found nothing even remotely off. She was currently headed off to find Naruto, with her two unknown ninja guards, whose names were actually Tai and Nazuna. She could find nothing of where Naruto was at and it made her already sour mood, sour.

"I hate this." she snapped to no one in particular. She had felt ill intent all day and it made her scared which made her angry. She couldn't pinpoint it and she began to grow worried. "Tai?" she called as she turned around, getting ready to ask him if he and Nazuna were up to getting lunch. Instead she was met with shuriken rushing toward her. She felt her eyes widen as she moved out of the way, eyes turning cold, her face hardening as she stared at Nazuna and Tai. "So it was you two that were leaking ill intent."

"Sorry, _Lady Kagome_." Tai sneered as he looked at her. "Our mission is to bring you to our leader."

"Leader?" she asked, slowly.

"We are Cloud Shinobi of the Land of Lightning." Nazuna told her and Kagome narrowed her eyes remembering that these were enemies most of the time to the Hyuuga clan.

"I do apologize, Tai, Nazuna." she smiled as her eyes closed slowly, calling upon power that she never really had a chance use. Her eyes moved under closed lids and when they opened, they were glowing a soft light blue. "I can't go with you. I have to return home soon." she smiled.

"You'll have no home to return to." Nazuna replied cruelly. "We have launched an attack by now against the Hyuuga clan. Your soon to be husband is most likely fighting for his life. We were counting on him sending you away and then we could snatch you away easily."

"Send me away?" she echoed softly.

"He knew were were coming." Tai started, his eyes narrowed. "He knew and sent you on a fake mission to get you away from the village, to protect you and then we had our men, or having our men go in, and annihilate the Hyuuga heir." he chuckled. Kagome could feel the wheels turning in her head and she allowed a sharp gasp to escape her lips. Neji was either dead or going to die. She **had** to save him. Unaware of what she was thinking about the man she hated, she moved quickly, faster then any shinobi that the Cloud shinobi had seen. She pulled out the senbons in her hair and jumped up into the air, she came down to the earth, digging the senbon into the skull of Nazuna as she landed in a crouched positioned.

She pulled out several shuriken as she dodged several kunia that Tai had thrown at her, anger pulsing in her veins. How **dare** these men try and kill her and then kill the man she was going to marry?! She grabbed one of the kunai thrown at her as she moved quickly and sent a kick to his midsection. He blocked but was sent into wall, before he could catch his breath and move, she used her palm and hit him in the sternum, breaking it on impact as hi yelled loudly. She growled to herself bringing the kunai to slice across his throat. She watched the life leave him and then she was gone and out of the village, hurrying to Konoha.

She had to save Neji.

She paused at the outskirts of the village wondering why she cared. This was the man that was taking her freedom from her. Tears filled her eyes, stinging them angrily as she snarled to one. God... she cared for that asshole... somewhere thin these years of knowing he was to be her husband she fell for him and pretended to hate him. She felt like hurting herself for being so stupid. She cared and she knew he cared because he sent her away, he never once argued back when she called him awful things, he never once raised a hand to her, he never once sickened or tired of her.

Now he was going to be hurt and it could have been avoided if only she had stopped being such a _bitch _and _tried_. It was too late for thinking of regrets though and so Kagome moved faster then she had moved in her life. It usually took a day to reach the Land Hidden in the Sun but at the speeds she was going, she reached home in hours and site she came upon had her choke down a sob. Neji... the man she realized she loved was fighting along with his clansmen and other shinobi. He was covered in blood and his soft pale eyes seemed to have bags under them. The dead bodies piled up around the fighting shinobi and Kagome had dodged the fighters and made her way to his side.

"Neji-" she began but he turned quickly, ready to plug her chakra points, Byakugan activated. He paused just short of hitting something vital as he looked at her with fear.

"Kagome!" he yelled, his voice panicked, as he moved to grab her. He grabbed her arm and twirled them around so he was in her previous position, taking the onslaught of kunai and shuriken that had been directed at her. The weapons that were for her. the weapons that were in his back. Blood spilled from his mouth and Kagome's eyes widened. A scream slipped past her throat as he began to fall forward, she caught him as his knees buckled beneath him. They dropped to the ground on their knees as Kagome held him. "You aren't supposed to be here..." he gasped lightly.

"I know..." she murmured softly, taking a look at him as his pale eyes slowly deactivated the Byakugan, searching her face. Hot tears slipped past her eyes as they rolled down her cheeks. He was so badly hurt...

"Why are you here?" he asked gently, panting. With every breath he took, more blood spilled from the wounds in his back and Kagome stared at him unflinchingly in the eyes.

"Because... I heard of a plan on your life and I had to get here to save you but I only ended up getting you hurt..." she whispered, the tears rolling faster as she realized what she had done.

"Why did you need to save me? You could have let me die." he murmured.

"Somewhere in my bottled up hate and anger, you poked a hole and planted these small seeds of love." she told him, her voice threatening to break. "I don't know how or when it happened but I slowly began to love you but couldn't get over my anger..." she muttered to him, kissing his cheek. "I do know we are going to get married and have children." she smiled. "Beautiful children..."

"I look forward to it." he smiled as he slowly closed eyes and fainted in her arms. Silver swarmed her vision, causing them to glow inhumanly. She placed Neji on his stomach as to not aggravate his wounds. Leisurely she stood, looking at her enemies.

"_Let the dead come to play._" she smirked as her power pulsed around her and into the ground. All fighting ceased as the shinobi saw their enemies an comrades that passed come to to stand. Several cries of fear could be heard through the silence as shinobi covered in blood turned to their mistress, their empty eyes pulsing red, waiting for her orders. "_The Konoha shinobi are left to be untouched... everyone else annihilate... we get rid of our enemies... they do not leave here **alive**!_" she cackled almost madly.

Her enemies would_ die_ for hurting Neji.

Her enemies would _suffer_ for even thinking those thoughts.

The Konoha shinobi immediately retreated to watch from a safer distance, fear crawling onto their faces as they witnessed a scene far worse then Uchiha Massacre. The animated corpses of their enemies and comrades descended on the living as they feasted on their flesh. Once friends had their limbs torn from their from them as their bodies screamed. Chunks of flesh were torn with blunt teeth as the shinobi tried to flee but kn one made it from the 'battle field'. Blood flew everywhere as Kagome simply basked in the carnage. She summoned something greater then... something crueler...

She summoned a Soul Eater. It was visible to all, the large, transparent, ogre - like being. It laughed lowly as it slipped from a small portal made within the shadows. Kagome looked at the beast that towered over her by eight feet. The large, ugly being bowed to her as looked around, eyes bright with the prospect of getting to devour any of the souls that flew around Kagome and the area she currently occupied.

"_You will devour the souls of my enemies... and only my enemies..._" she told him and the being laughed loudly as he nodded his head as he began to grab t the souls that were not visible to the living. Soon the screams stopped and the Soul Eater... stopped eating. Kagome looked around the carnage that was around her and she nodded her head happily. "_Rest my pets... rest and do not awake again..._"

The corpses slowly fell to the ground where they stood seeing as they had no graves to return to. Covered in the blood that happened to fly her way within the laughter, the silver slowly faded as she looked at the Konoha shinobi that looked utterly horrified. A smirk curled her lips as went to Neji and touched his pulse which was fluttering weakly. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the shinobi around her.

"Get Neji to a medic and do it now!" she snapped and quickly the place was devoid of life. The shinobi were just reminded why the Higurashi clan had been alive so long. Neji was healed by the medics that quickly began to swarm the place and Kagome was allowed to take him home. he was placed in bed unconscious and Kagome, tired and worn from battle fell beside and followed him into the land of dreams. When Neji awoke that night... it was with Kagome wrapped around him and instantly he fell his heart swell.

"Kagome..." he whispered, his voice holding softly shocked as she cuddled closer to him. He brushed a hand through her hair and sighed happily. She loved him... "I love you..." he whispered gently, pressing his lips to hers briefly. In sleep she responded as he pulled away.

"... love you too..." she murmured and he smirked. Outside, peaking in discretely, Naruto smirked. He had seen the bodies and immediately rushed home to tell the others and to his surprise he was stopped by a shaking Sakura. She told him what happened and where he could find Kagome. His smirk turned into a smile as he realized that Kagome and Neji had finally... progressed. Kagome had finally seen her own feelings and for that...

Naruto was more then happy.

He looked forward to being an Uncle.

* * *

**'****Gome Yuki::** Bwahahaha!! It is **done**! Finished for Kage Otome!!! Wootness!! I hope you liked it! My power went out in the middle of it and pissed me off. Please review guys!! I'd like at LEAST 20 for this chapter :D For some odd reason it keeps showing up as the whole thing italicized. Please tell me if it does it on your computer o.e;;  
**Sasuke::** Did anyone else notice I wasn't in this one? At _all_?  
**Youko::** Serves you right, kid. you needed to get kicked to the curb for a bit and let the men play.  
**Alucard::** Amen.  
**'Gome Yuki:**: If you haven't noticed, neither of you were in this one either and did Alucard Just say 'amen'? o.O Isn't that sacrilegious? :o  
**Alucard::** ...  
**Youko::** Hmph. Well then... next time I won't be a good muse and help you when you get stuck.  
**'Gome Yuki:: **You never help. You're eye candy! xP


	9. Through The Blood Tears: LestatxKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, The Vampire Chronicles, or any of their characters. They belong to their rightful creators.

**_Category_**

_: Crossover_

**_Anime(s)/Manga(s)_**

_: Vampire Chronicles/Inyuasha  
_

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Tragedy_

**_Pairing_**

_: Lestat/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: She wasn't his prey due to her blood and she certainly wasn't something he could get close to, seeing as she was a miko and human but Lestat was a peculiar creature and always did like doing things his way but he never thought he would be hurt in the end. he loved her with all his heart and it was something Lestat would die with knowing it.  
_

**_Dedication_**

_: No One seeing as it wasn't requested. I just wanted to try it out__

* * *

_

**Through The Blood Tears  
**

She was certainly not his idea of prey. No definitely not. She was a miko for one, their blood was forbidden to drink among his kind for a reason and that reason was that the very soul would become corrupt and the creature would become a rather monstrous being. This happened only if the blood was taken forcefully and no miko would ever willingly give his kind blood simply because they held themselves very high on the totem pole and the fact that hypnosis never did work on mikos. At least not his kind of hypnosis.

Two, she held a certain naivety about her, an innocence that he didn't want to extinguish. She treated all the same never caring about their lineage and what not. She didn't turn people away if they weren't human. He had seen her with the demons before as they roamed around her home yet he had never seen a vampire near. No, not a vampire. They were quite literally the mikos polar opposite. Demons were once said to be the opposite of mikos but that was before the vampires made themselves known among the mythical community. Vampires were creatures of dead and mikos were creatures of life.

Three... the girl was completely and utterly lethal and he didn't want to find himself on the receiving end of her purity. He saw her fight several times and each time she shocked and somehow made him feel fear. He shuddered at the mere thought of what that small, lovely woman could do to him... and not in a pleasurable manner. The vampire watched her from his position within the shadows and frowned. This woman was fascinating to him. He couldn't remember a time other then Jesse and Rowan where he had been enraptured by a human being... then again... this woman was not a human being.

(A/N:: This will be a rough combination of the books and movies for The Vampire Chronicles)

So if this woman was not to be prey, why had he stalked her so? He asked himself that over and over, again and again. He wanted to know as much as he could about the lovely woman with surprisingly dark black hair with soft bluish highlights and soft pale, luscious skin; her eyes were the darkest blue, midnight in color and seemed to have gentle white stars glittering within their depths. She was so small... smaller then most women he had met and it made him cluck his tongue in wonder. How could this woman, this miko, appeal to his senses and deny him a taste by being what she was? It was utterly unethical. Hmph.

She was the perfect meal yet completely untouchable. His mouth watered as he watched her move along her home's grounds. She was wandering around in a short black, pleated skirt, a soft colored blue shirt that was tight, clinging to her torso, a black jacket was covering the shirt though it was left unbuttoned, and a black pair of sandals adorned her dainty feet. He was rewarded by this outfit to see her long creamy legs and he licked his lips. No matter how many times he saw her in the skirts she wore, she never ceased to make him ache.

He would follow her during his days and his nights, the need to satisfy his curiosity driving him. True, the exposure to the sun did not kill him but it still stung but not by much. He had grown used it due to blood of the elders he had drank greedily from. His dear Marius had fed him and so had the lovely Akasha... in result his power had multiplied, giving him new abilities. He had always thought she had never sensed him moving silently through the crowds, hiding in the shadows so it came to a large surprise when she called out to him one night; her soft voice carrying on the wind toward him, asking him to come to her.

"Please..." she whispered softly, her voice a tad breathless though he knew the effect was naturally having heard her talk on more then one occasion. "Please... come out and visit with me tonight." she requested, her blue eyes turning to the place where he had hidden himself. Oh how could he deny her that request when it was the first time he had ever heard her use that voice on him? It was utterly delicious, the sound almost edible. He could feel it glide along his skin much like the feel of the finest silk sliding along his body and he didn't deny her, because he couldn't though he did not want to get close to a creature that could kill him a mere second.

Caution was thrown to the winds as she titled her head to the side, eyes blinking curiously as she waited as though knowing he would come in the end. He did... he walked toward her, revealing himself to her and he took in the careful widening of her eyes, the soft smile that twisted her red, pouty, lips. He watched the slight tensing in her body, and loved every small movement, every detail up close more then he did afar. He allowed a smile to curl his pale lips which were a bit to large for his face but it made his expressions so much more exaggerated. His blond hair was swept carefully over his feminine shoulders, falling in gentle waves along his back. His eyes took on a slight violet hue in the dark night, the moon illuminating his pale skin. Though he had always loved the old world dress, he was dressed in his, 'rock star' get up.

A silk black shirt, long sleeved, button up, adorned his torso, the top two buttons were undone revealing the smooth hollow of his throat and parts of his pale chest; upon his legs were black leather pants that stuck to his legs like a second skin, leaving little to the imagination, a pair of black boots of leather stopped just below his knees, also clinging to his legs. He was truly a sight to behold in the glow of the moon, looking like like the devil himself, asking the sweet little miko, beckoning her to commit some heinous act. She was startled from her examination of the vampire when after a few hesitant strides, he was beside her.

"How long have you known I have been?" he asked her slowly, his cultured voice rolling over her, dousing her with it's sinful sound. She allowed a smirk to curl her lips as she laughed lightly, turning to look up at the tall vampire. Her laugh tinkled over him and his eyes brightened with pleasure.

"Oh... I have known since day one." she purred smoothly, playfully. Her eyes twinkled with merriment and she skipped slightly to the large tree he had always saw her under. She touched the scar on the tree, a place where the tree was bare of bark, and sighed softly. "Since day one, vampire..." she murmured as she pressed her cheek to the smooth trunk. The vampire frowned, having thought he was being smooth. Now that he knew otherwise, his pride was stung. "Name?" she asked slowly, her eyes closed lazily.

"Lestat." he answered smoothly. Her eyes opened as unveiled curiosity swirled within those depths. Warped fascination and recognition was made and she smiled joyously. She turned from the scar on the tree and leaned against it.

"Lestat?" she asked. He nodded his head mutely, watching her facial expressions, a grin split her lips and his ego swelled now knowing that she knew who he was. Her lips parted and he waited for her to say something that confirmed she knew him but what fell from her lips made him twitch. "I have absolutely no idea who you are!" she giggled, clapping her hands together once. His lips were set almost immediately into a frown as he glared down at her.

"You know not of who I am?" he asked slowly. She nodded her head and her grin widened marginally.

"Not a single clue in heaven or hell!" she told him in a sing song voice. He had the urge to slap her upside the head but refrained as her smile only brightened her already beautiful features. He cleared his throat and arched a brow in question at the lovely beauty before him.

"So why did you call me out now if you knew I was here before?" he asked, curiosity coloring his fine voice.

"I wasn't lonely then." she said with a gentle smile, thought it was tinted with sadness. "Come on, Lestat... let's go have some fun." she purred gently and his violet eyes glittered.

"What did you have in mind?" he responded suavely.

"Not what you thought, I'm sure." she said with gentle giggle. "I was thinking clubbing."

"You're right, not what I was thinking at all." he chuckled. Lestat allowed a grin to curl his pale lips.

_So was the beginning of a **lovely** friendship..._

* * *

"Lestat you no good, dirty, conniving little, _wretch_! You son of a pig fucking whore! You-you- filthy scum sucking bottom feeder!" was screeched as Lestat flinched more then once at the insults hurled his way. She was beyond consolable rage and to be quite honest, he was unsure this was as good of an idea as he thought. Women such as Kagome and Jesse should not be under the same roof. Introducing the woman he now wanted as his own and his old flame... well not a very good idea where Kagome was concerned.

That night so many months ago that she had invited him to go out that night... they had soon acquired a friendship, going out for coffee, reading with one another curled on her overly large sofa. She taught him many useless things like how to bake. He could not eat human food for one thing so there was no reason for him to learn. Yet the joy on her face as they splattered one another with flour was a day he would never forget.

* * *

_Kagome giggled as she showed him the correct way to crack eggs since he himself had not done the deed in years. "No, no, no, Lestat." she told him gently though encouragingly. "You add the flour slowly, you do not pour." she said as she demonstrated the correct way to do it. He frowned almost prettily at her as he huffed. _

_"I apologize almighty one, forgive me for __pouring incorrectly." he responded sarcastically, something she took in stride._

_"Thank you, grass hopper." she laughed lightly. He had felt himself twitch and before he knew what he was doing, he had cupped some flour and tossed it at her. _

_"Whoops. This grass hopper may need more help then you thought." he smirked. She frowned, her face paler then usual, her lips white. She brushed the flour from her eyes and glared defiantly at the man. _

_"Then the first rule, grass hopper, is once you attack... " she trailed as she launched some flour at him, hitting him in the face as well, " ...is to run afterward!" and she did just that, she ran, eyes bright, laughing as she tossed him a smile over her shoulder. _

* * *

"You aggravate the hell out of me!" she finally snapped as she tried to land another punch to his cheek. The first hit had caught him unawares and he was now sporting a mark that had literally knocked him into the last century.

"Now Kagome I-" he tried to placate but she was seething and he could feel her power rise. He could see the look of horror on Jesse's face but he knew that Kagome would never _intentionally_ hurt him... unintentionally was a different thing entirely. He flinched slightly and he could see a raw pain within her starry eyes. All he had done was introduce her to Jesse... but she seemed to take this... far worse then he expected. When they traveled for America... well... he had not anticipated such a snag.

"You are just like all other men!" she cried out in anger. He could see the tell tale signs of sadness as tears welled within her eyes. He paused in utter shock, never wanting to be the one to put such a defeated look on her face. Pausing caused another one of her hits to land in his stomach and he buckled over. "Just like _Inuyasha_." she spat.

He had no idea whom this Inuyasha was but he did know that he amount of venom in her voice let him know that being like this Inuyasha person was in fact not a good thing. He looked up just in time to see Kagome and Jesse spare each other a death causing glare before Kagome was gone. The young vampire barred her fangs and Kagome in turn made a rude hand gesture that made him chuckle despite the circumstances. Kagome then walked off and he caught the vague scent of her tears.

He could feel the heart he thought had long died, clench painfully in his chest. He made a move to go after her but the red headed Jesse stood in his way, glaring for all she was worth. He simply arched a brow in question, his hands crossed over his chest. He made a motion with her head as though asking, 'Can I help you?' and her glare only intensified.

"The nerve you have, Lestat." she snarled, anger causing her pretty features to contort roughly. This time his other brow joined the previously arched one in question. "To bring your **whore **to my house! How dare you?!" she snarled. "After all that we have been through!" His anger, which had been non-existent during the brief fight with him and Kagome, had risen and he was not the least bit amused.

"Jesse." he snarled, his own anger taking an awful twist, making his features harsh yet beautiful. "You will stop this nonsense and be very, very quiet. You will never refer to Kagome as anything other then her name. I am your sire and this will stop! Whatever we had in the past is past, Kagome is my future. If you do anything to jeopardize that... you will find yourself without a said future." he told her coolly.

Jesse allowed a snarl to come to her lips as she glared but understood his deadly calm and knew he would in fact kill her. Somewhere, she felt a piece of her crumble and die... she couldn't stop the tears that were tinged pink from gathering in her eyes. She nodded her head mutely and Lestat moved from the house and into the night. Jesse watched him go... her eyes finally letting the tears slip past her pale cheeks.

Lestat though... he followed the trail of her tears, his heart hurting him more and more as the scent increased. Kagome was not the normal human so she covered much more ground then he had expected. As he followed and the pungent scent he felt his heart give a painful lurch. He didn't know when Kagome went from the 'friend' category to the 'something more' category but at this moment... he didn't care. He was at a loss with this damn scent in the air and he quickly moved as her scent increased.

He caught her as she was running and pinned her against the brick wall of a building. She struggled against him and he could feel the overwhelming sadness leak from her body in waves. He could feel his breath catch in his chest (though he did not need to breathe) as he caught site if her eyes. He could feel his stomach turn in painful knots at the dark blue they had turned, almost black, in her sadness. She continued to fight against him relentlessly and he pulled her into the alley between two buildings.

She wasn't turning him ash or particles of nothing so he assumed she wasn't too angry with him but she did in fact keep trying to claw him which wasn't very reassuring. Lestat muttered something softly in french and captured her wrists in his hands, to keep her from hurting him. She snarled at him in anger and fought against him but his hands were like iron restraints around her dainty wrists. She didn't want to hurt him so she didn't call the power that dwelled within her. Soon she stopped struggling all together and only the steady flow of tears kept flowing past her closed eye lids.

"Kagome..." he began gently. The small woman in his arms opened her eyes slowly and he sucked in a breath at the deep despair he saw there. He made a soft sound of disgust that was directed toward himself, unable to stand that it was he that pushed her to this. He moved his lips to her cheek and brushed them against the softness of her skin, tasting the tears that flowed. "I do not understand your sadness... but I know I am the cause... I am sorry..." he murmured gently. "I do not know this Inuyasha... but I know that he has caused you pain and now I have as well."

"Lestat..." she murmured gently. "Inuyasha is my previous beloved. We loved each other but he couldn't get over his first love. He left me for her... I thought you were doing the same." she whimpered in sadness, her eyes staring directly into his. He winced and nodded his head slowly though that was not what he was doing, it may have come off that way.

"No." he murmured softly. "I would never do that to you." he told her as he nuzzled her to him slowly. He could feel the brief anger at the reason she hated Inuyasha and to be honest he was prepared to go off and the male and make sure he was never able to father children but a soft sigh slipped past her lips and he relaxed. A strong urge to protect the young miko had always been there but this urge was so- so strong and unable to contain that it left him breathless. When was the last time he felt this way?

"I'm sorry, Lestat... for jumping to the wrong conclusion." she murmured slowly, wiping her eyes of any wayward tears and giving him a soft frown of disappointment in herself at her impulsiveness. He hummed as a slow grin spread across his lips. The grin caused her to pull slightly away from the vampire but the grip he held on her was a vice grip and so she refrained from moving further. "What are you thinking, Lestat?"

"Hmm... so you thought I was going to replace you... and what exactly are you to me that I could replace you with?" he purred slowly and her eyes flashed slowly in panic as a slight blush rose to her cheeks as she quickly forgot her earlier sadness. His grin widened as he realized his ploy to get her mind from her previous worries faded away slowly. "Well?" he urged her gently.

"Umm... well... " her blush increased as he chuckled deeply, the sound a luscious and dark sound,moving over her like finely melted chocolate being poured along her body. She had to pout slightly at the way he affected her.

"Surely you are my friend and dearest companion...not yet my lover though... Hmm... " he trailed softly as he brushed away a few strands of black hair from her pale cheek. His eyes softened as he leaned down slowly, his lips a whisper away from hers. "We can change that tonight though... and we will, oh we will." True to his word, the changed the status.

Moonlight shown brilliantly upon the two figures as they danced a danced older then time itself. They had returned to one of the rock star vampires many houses and he chuckled merrily at the cute blush that stained her cheeks. Her ruby lips parted slowly as a soft confession spilled forth that endeared her all the more to him. So lovely... so pure... so sweet... and her confession made this night all the more special.

_"I have never done anything like this before... "_

_"Then allow me to breath passion into you dearest one... "_

As he pealed off her clothing and allowed the garments to fall to the floor carelessly he paused as he drank in her lovely form. Had anything been so utterly beautiful to him like this sight was? He couldn't remember and right now it didn't matter to him as he touched her experimentally. He pressed her petite frame into the mattress, his hands gliding over her smooth skin was so soft and her moans were delicious every time him ran his thumb over her erect nipples. She responded so wonderfully to his ministrations and it made something ache within him at the beauty of the moment.

Her blue eyes spoke of passion and love, _oh the love and joy_, coupled with lust almost drove him to madness and Lestat moved one of his hands slowly to her moist folds where he delicately touched her, not wanting to hurt her in any way. She responded with several mewls of pleasure and wiggled at his seeking fingers as he teased and stretched. Soon he found himself unclothed by an irritable little miko and he chuckled. She was _so_ impatient and _so_ adorable. As he stared down at him, his eyes a soft violet gray, he brushed his lips along hers gently and moved slowly to the column of her throat.

He gave her a gentle look through golden lashes, his blond hair brushing along her skin sensuously. His fingers toyed with at a more subdued pace as he leaned in to gently bite her at the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. His mouth was soon filled with warm blood and the significance of the situation was not lost on him. Here was, drinking from a miko... not any miko though..._ his _miko. His lovely Kagome was giving him blood freely and she was by far the most delicious thing he had ever encountered. She sighed softly in bliss, gently moans being coaxed from her lips.

As the blood filled his body, Lestat soon found himself pushing slowly into her warm center and God, did he feel complete then. She was tight, so pure, so untouched and warm. She whimpered softly in discomfort and he waited patiently, though incredibly strained, for her to adjust. Her elgs moved to wrap around his waist and he found one of his hands moving to clutch her waist, the other steadying himself above her. She mewled softly, her eyes darkening with pleasure and passion and something his life had been long denied...

Love...

Lestat, filled with blood of the woman he had fallen so hard for, pressed his lips to hers gently as they rose to their peaks together. He could not stop the desperation in his thrusts as fought the need to climax, wanting to experience the burst together. When the time came, her soft whimper of his name and the explosions behind her closed eyelids, drove him more then any other woman could have and as they lay together, well spent, he touched his lips to her cheek and murmured his love.

"I gave you blood, Lestat." she told him softly, as his declaration was gently pushed aside, dread silently filling him.

"You did." he murmured, his eyes softening immeasurably though his dread still held tight.

"Blood of a miko is precious... but I gave it to you freely." she gave him a soft smile. "If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have let you done that freely." she purred, her eyes glistening. "After Inuyasha... I never thought I could feel so much love for one being that was not family yet... here you are and Lestat, you brought me back life." she murmured, her lips pressing to the center of his smooth chest. "I love you..."

Like that... the deal was sealed... and Lestat spent the rest of her days with her.

But... miko or no... Kagome was _human_...

* * *

* * *

A soft sheen of red filled his eyes as he touched the headstone gently. He hummed a soft tune, pressing a soft kiss to the earth. She ha died not long ago and his heart felt as though the world had abandoned him. Well not the world, but the _light_. Kagome, the love of his life, was gone and as he tried to put it off as another death... he just couldn't. This wasn't another woman, not a family member, nothing like that at all... this was his Kagome. She was buried in the earth, nothing but a soulless husk of the woman he once knew and loved.

He thought she was to never die... but in the end as gray slipped into her black hair, and her skin seemed to grow cold, and wrinkled gathered at the corner of her eyes, he knew, she would leave him. Yet, he couldn't leave her, though he was urged gently and with arguments, he couldn't leave her. The morning he woke with his arms around her still thin waist, and went to wake her and found her unresponsive, he was driven to panic.

At the age of seventy eight, she had passed in her sleep.

Lestat wiped his eyes as he placed flowers upon her grave, his eyes scanning the epitaph slowly.

_Here lies Kagome De Lioncourt  
She was a lovely friend  
A darling mother  
A giving sister  
And a faithfully loving wife _  
_May the memories carry us through  
As the Angels have carried you_

_From:: June 12, 1990 ~ December 5, 2068_

Another tear slipped past his eye and left a red trail in it's wake. He stood painfully as though leaving hurt him to do so. He paused, giving the grave a lingering glance before walking away. Though Lestat was never heard from again by the vampire community, flowers appeared on the grave of the female human that took his heart. Every day they were they were the same. Several chrysanthemum the color of red, a batch of elderflower, a few white clovers, a sprig or two of for-get-me-nots, gorse, heliotrope, white lilies, moss rose, then red roses.

Kagome was never forgotten...

Lestat... never lived a day without her in his memories...

Always on his mind...

_Kagome...

* * *

_

**'Gome Yuki:: **Yeah... I know. I am awful. I had never done one of these pairings and I have never seen one. x3 I figured I could attempt a LestatxKagome. You know the drill though. I like at least 20 reviews per chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviwed in the previous chapters!!  
**Sasuke::** Did you have to kill her?  
**Youko::** I think it added the plot.  
**Alucard::** I thought it was a terrible addition.  
**'Gome Yuki::** And I think you all have pessimistic attitudes.

**Flower Meanings::**

Chrysanthemum (red):: _I love you  
_Elderflower:: _Compassion_  
Forget-me-not:: _True love_  
Clover (white):: _I promise_  
Gorse:: _Love in all seasons_  
Heliotrope:: _Devotion_  
Lily (white):: _Purity_  
Moss Rose:: _Confession of Love_  
Red Rose:: _True Love_


	10. Animal Instinct: JacobxKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, The Vampire Chronicles, or any of their characters. They belong to their rightful creators.

**_Category_**

_: Crossover_

**_Anime(s)/Manga(s)_**

_: Twilight/Inyuasha  
_

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Tragedy_

**_Pairing_**

_: Jacob/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Kouga and Kagome had once been mates but a tragic murder tears him away from the one he loves. Left with only the name of the woman that killed Kouga, Kagome goes through the years as the leader of the Northern Wolf Demon tribe. She one day chances upon Carlisle and they become dear friends and lovers. In the future she has tracked down Kouga's killer to Forks, Washington where she reunites with Carlisle. She lends them and the local werewolf pack help. After killing Victoria, Kagome stays in Forks a little while longer.  
_

**_Dedication_**

_: Mya Uzo and inuyashagirl5_

_

* * *

_

**Animal Instinct**

The night was tender and soft as stars glittered beautifully in the velvet night. They shone like small diamonds against the clear black. The moon shone brightly, full and silver above the trees that swayed gently in the night's breeze. The moon cast moonbeams through the dark green leaves and played softly upon the green grass and the white petals of the flowers that blossomed at the night's peak. It was calm… serene… and it seemed as though nothing could disturb the beauty of the evening… yet all beauty must come to end.

Slowly above the trees arose a dark cloud of smoke as screams tilted the calm of the night. The night stilled as though sensing the disturbance as more blood curdling cries followed by distant and echoing howls continued. The shadows cast disturbing images of frightening tales telling the night creatures to flee the area of smoke and screams. Laughter soon followed the screams and howls, terrifying cackles that curled the toes if one had heard it.

"No!" a fair skinned woman screamed giving her a translucent appearance under the moon. Her hair was the dark black of the deepest depths of the ocean with eyes the color sparkling sapphires. She was small, with the angelic features of a porcelain doll. Upon her body she wore the color of a deep purple kimono, made of silk. She was kicking at another pale being, paler then she with gleaming red eyes that had dark circles around them. The black haired woman was roughly torn from a man's bronze colored arms as he too was held by another one of the pale skinned beings.

This man being held was the small woman's opposite, dark where she was light. His skin was bronze, as mentioned before, tanned with hours of being in the sun. His eyes were sky blue, ice colored, his ears pointed, his mouth having a pair of fangs within it, he had a soft brown tail that twitched in anger, and on his hands were claws. He wore the pelts and furs of animals, brown in color and soft to the touch. His hair was jet black, the same color of the woman's though his was held in a high ponytail upon his head. He was growling and snapping at the beings that were pulling him from the woman who clung to his hand desperately. His eyes were slowly being covered with a crimson sheen as their hands slipped from one another.

A terrifying howl slid past his lips as he roughly kicked one of his captors in the gut and punched another in the face. The pale beings were tossed from him as he fought against them. More of the crimson eyed creatures over ran the small village that was hidden by the trees near a waterfall where wolves attacked the pale creatures, creatures of legends and myths, whispered among the demons of these times as though the very word of their existence would bring them knocking on their doors. The word was _vampire_…

The wolves and wolf like demons attacked as children cried, screaming for their mothers as their throats were cut, blood drenching the ground. The homes went up in flames and more of the vampires poured into the small village. A chuckle slid past pale lips as the vampire held onto the screaming woman. She fought desperately as she pounded her fists against his chest. The bronze skinned male allowed another terrifying howl to slide past his lips as he looked at the pale beings that surrounded him. Red met red in a clash as they the beings leapt for one another simultaneously. They met in a clash of fangs and claws, snarls erupting past human throats, hisses and yelps of pain followed.

The small woman that was held against a chuckling vampire's chest screamed the name of the bronze skinned male. "Kouga!" she cried as she saw the vampire deliver a blow that sent the demon staggering. She lost reason as she watched blood slip past his lips and the male, Kouga, went down on his knees. Her eyes were immediately developed in an inhuman glow of silver as she allowed a snarl to slip past her lips, sounding anything other then human. She placed her hand on the chest of her captor and watched in satisfaction as his eyes widened and lips parted in a silent scream. Slowly his skin began to dissolve and he exploded in a burst of white light.

She immediately jumped into the fray, ignoring the screams around her. She fought her way into the midst of battle, making her way to Kouga who was fighting with all the ferocity of the wolf he was. He was bleeding from several wounds that urged the creatures on. Meanwhile, as the young woman continued her relentless assault on those that came to be in her way, disintegrating them on contact, she could feel the creatures begin to pull back as the wolves began to come out on top. Kouga was still fighting and the woman finally reached his side and joined him. They were surrounded by four of the vampires. The two beings stood back to back and then they leapt simultaneously. Both went for the throats of their enemies and Kouga immediately tore his opponents to shreds using teeth and fangs. Fire was brought to set the pieces to burn.

The woman allowed her hands to touch the beings and they were soon turned to nothing but dust. As the vampires retreated, the woman turned to Kouga as the red faded from his eyes, leaving ice blue in their wake. The silver faded from her own eyes and a smile developed on her lovely lips, curling them softly. A grin made its way onto his sensual mouth in response to her smile. The woman took several steps toward him and she touched his cheek gently. Kouga chuckled lightly as he swept her into a hug, his hands on her waist as she was held above him for a moment. He brought her head downward as he pressed his lips to hers, her name falling from his lips, a hoarse call, "Kagome."

_They lived through the fight. _

That alone was cause for celebration. Cheers went up as the two, Kagome and Kouga drank each other in. They could have lost one another that night and the very thought had terrified the both of them. As the pair broke to breathe, Kouga placed Kagome down so her feet touched the ground. He lovingly pressed a kiss to her cheek and it was clear in the way that he had touched her gently that he loved her dearly, and the way she looked up at him in utter adoration, that the feeling was reciprocated.

"Why don't you go survey the damage, Kagome?" Kouga asked softly, his voice its usual gruff octave, as he slid his hand to the small of her back. Kagome smiled softly and nodded her head, leaning up to press a quick peck to his lips.

"Alright." Kagome murmured, her voice opposite his, being musical in a way. She arched an ebony brow at him, mischief glowing in her eyes. "I do hope to celebrate our victory later." She purred watching in satisfaction as hunger curled within his eyes. Kouga chuckled and his lips parted to answer but shock covered his features. Kouga looked down for a moment and his eyes widened marginally as he moved his hand to his stomach where the head of a spear had been shot clean through.

"Shit." Was the gentle curse that slipped past his lips as he fell to his knees, blood slipping past his wound. Kagome screamed as she rushed forward and caught Kouga in her arms. He leaned against her slightly and looked at him, love shining through his eyes. Tears slid into Kagome's eyes as she opened her mouth and closed it several times. "Here I thought it was dog-breath that would kill me for stealing you away from him." He chuckled, blood sliding down his lips. "Apparently not though." He touched his lips to her temple and pulled away slightly, swaying gently. "I love you." He murmured as his eyes began to glaze over with the impending death.

"I-I love you too." She murmured softly, tears filling her eyes. She looked up as Kouga breathed his last breath, eyes moving to the place where the spear would have been shot. She caught a flash of red hair and name whispered on the wind followed by a feminine chuckle. Her eyes narrowed as a tear slid down her cheek.

_Victoria._

* * *

Kagome sighed lightly as she looked around, eyes taking in the wolves that moved around her slowly. Three hundred and some odd years had passed since Kouga's death. Being his mate, she had been given the inability to age and it was both her curse and her gift. Her curse to make human friends and watch as they died, but her gift so she could protect the pack that was her family. Once Kouga had been murdered, all pack rights and responsibilities had been given to her. Kouga would have been proud at the leader she had become but she couldn't help but feel like a failure at not being able to avenge his death. The female, Victoria, had managed to elude her year after year…

Kagome closed her eyes, her face the very replica it had been that fateful day of Kouga's death. The pain still haunted her… she had loved the fearless wolf leader with such a passion and tender fullness, it made her ache even now. Then… it was once said to her that when a mate looses their significant other, the other part of the pair suffered the loss for many, many years until they once again found another to fill the ache in their very beings. It was difficult but Kagome, being the loyal woman she was, could not seem to find it in her to love another as she had loved Kouga. It hurt her pack to see how much she suffered but Kagome paid them no heed where her heart was concerned.

At this particular moment in time, Kagome and the Northern Japanese wolf pack were wandering Europe. It was during this time that Kagome had met the newly changed good, handsome doctor, Carlisle Cullen. It was a chance encounter during one of the more dreary and sunless days that Kagome had quite literally bumped into the man, sensing what he was almost immediately, their auras raising up to one another and clashing violently, causing the honey eyed man to stare at her incredulously. Though it was vampires that killed Kouga, it wasn't in Kagome's nature to curse a complete race for something one had done to her, no matter how large the grievance.

So as she stared at the vampire before her and he returned the favor by staring back, she narrowed her eyes at the color of his eyes. All the vampires she had encountered had either red or black eyes but his were a honey gold color. That alone was odd. The male most likely did not know what just happened with their auras but he most likely felt the sizzling of energy. Curiosity swelled within her as she arched an ebony brow at him in inquiry. She wanted to know a little more about the odd male in front of her. Why was he different? As he opened his mouth to say something, she cut him off and spoke first, knowing it was rude on her part but wanting the upper hand in questions.

"Why are yours eyes gold, vampire?" she asked him slowly, deliberately saying what he was. His eyes shuttered almost instantly and she imagined that this man was different then most his kind not only in eye color but personality as well.

"So you know what I am." He stated more then questioned. She nodded her head anyway and he shook his head as a smile curved his pale lips. His teeth were perfectly white and straight, his hair a soft blond color, skin paler then hers with dark circles under his beautiful colored eyes. He stood and dusted himself off and leaned down to help her up, offering her his hand. She accepted without hesitation, his cool hand enveloping hers. She sent him a smile and he returned the action with a gentle grin of his own. He was taller then her 5'4" stature, being around 6'2" and she felt small around him, delicate even. "Shall we talk somewhere more private then Miss…?" he asked softly, his cultured voice caressing her ears.

"Kagome." she told him slowly as she awaited his own introduction.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, pleasure to meet you Kagome." He said with a slight bow and a press of his lips to back of her hand. A blush stained her cheeks abruptly and she tried in vain to push it back. He pulled away from her hand and released the small appendage, allowing it to fall back to her side gently. "As I was saying, is there any way I could convince you to talk somewhere privately with me?" he asked, titling his head to the side.

"I wouldn't mind that." She told him gently, her blush finally retreating. She was curious and if he was going to volunteer information she wanted then she wasn't going to deny his simple request of wanting somewhere private to speak.

"Is there somewhere you would feel comfortable talking?" he inquired gently, wanting to make her comfortable. She was stunned by his thoughtfulness and debated on where they could go. She finally settled on the hotel where the pack was currently staying the night.

"Yes. There is the hotel I am staying at." She told him as she turned and began walking in the direction of the hotel they had rented out. Carlisle followed silently and they soon reached their destination. The first thought that entered Carlisle's mind was that Kagome was not hard up for money. She had enough of it if she was staying at one of the ritzier hotels around. He followed her through the doors and up several flights of finely polished stairs. They passed various people, each poking their heads out of their rooms to see them pass and Carlisle felt distinctly unsafe in the hotel. When they reached Kagome's room, the master suite of the hotel he was shocked to see several males within her sitting room, playing cards on one of the small tables. Several more came from the bedroom and a few women were chatting on floor near the feet of the men.

When the door closed all turned their attention to Kagome and her guest. The people within the room abruptly stood and growls lit the room. Carlisle, self preservation kicked in, and he too began to growl, tensing as he prepared to run. Kagome silenced it all with a growl of her own though it slipped skillfully past her human throat. The growls from those in the room died down immediately. Kagome parted her lips as she narrowed her eyes, standing as tall as one could for one such a height. Though there was something intimidating about the small woman, Carlisle had to admit seeing as he too had stopped growling at the unknown 'threats'.

"You don't growl at my guest." Kagome snapped coolly and a few whimpers sounded through the room from the females and a few males. "It's rude." She sniffed indignantly, arms crossed over her arms, eyes roving around the room, landing on each individual. Carlisle watched this all with apt interest, wondering what exactly Kagome had done to warrant their attention and possible fear considering the whimpers.

"Ah… but Sister Kagome!" a man with two toned color hair began, pouting slightly. "How were we to know the man was your guest? For all we know the man was bringing you in hostage! He's not even a man! He's a vampire!" he told her in exasperation.

"Oh Ginta." Kagome sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her index finger and her thumb. "I would have killed him before he had the chance to take me hostage." She told him and Carlisle stilled internally though externally nothing seemed to have change about him. His mind raced. Of course if she knew he was a vampire, she also must have known how to kill him as well. It was not a pleasant thought but she had not attacked him as of yet and so he assumed she wasn't going to attack at all.

"Nyeeeh! Kagome!" another male began though this male had long, straight auburn hair hat fell to his waist in soft and silky waves. His eyes were turquoise and his skin a golden brown. He was an inch taller then Carlisle's height and his facial features were simply too beautiful to be masculine but too male to be feminine and it was shock to see such a male. He took several long strides before he brought Kagome into his long and lean arms and Carlisle found himself curiously wondering what their relationship was. "Don't be angry with us." The male murmured seductively into the shell of Kagome's ear, his right hand dropping to her waist, the other cradling her head in his hand, as he held him to her, bringing her several inches off the ground.

Carlisle watched as she arched a brow at the man that held her and she shook her head at him, a smile twitching at the edges of her lips. "Shippo, you use your good looks to your best advantage, don't you?" she asked him as the male, Shippo, chuckled, the sound sinful in a way that it could make woman think of committing murder and adultery just to hear it again. Shippo nodded before placing her back on the ground, still chuckling and then pulled after ruffling Kagome's mane of hair.

"I wouldn't be a proper kitsune if I didn't use everything I had to my advantage." He told her with a conspiratorial wink. Kagome laughed lightly as she looked to the other occupants in the room.

"Alright people. Ginta!" the male from before looked up at her. "Hakkaku!" another male looked at her but this one with white hair. "I want you and the others in this room to spread word that I have a vampire guest known as Carlisle Cullen. He is to be unharmed. Inform them of his description as to not have any mix ups. If any harm befalls him as we stay here then consequences will be dire. Depending on severity of the crime, it could mean death." She stated coolly and immediately the room was filled with calls off, "Yes, Lady Kagome" and "Yes, Sister", before the room was evacuated of all occupants other then Shippo, Kagome, and Carlisle.

"What of me, Kagome?" Shippo asked as he titled his head to the side, eyes moving along Carlisle's form in interest. Their eyes met and then he knew why the man was here. Kagome was merely curious about why this man was different. The curiosity was something of his influence so he should have been proud, but call it animal intuition; he knew that the introduction of the man would have a large impact on their futures.

"Please, do as you like but leave me and my guest." She responded gently. Shippo nodded and pressed a kiss to her temple before making a move to leave the room. He paused next to Carlisle and whispered into his ear a warning.

"If she falls to any harm while with you, I won't hesitate to give more pain then you have ever felt in your life." He murmured and then… Shippo left, closing the door behind him. Kagome sighed as she shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. She ushered him into the sitting room and into a chair. She didn't offer any refreshment, knowing that he didn't need it, so instead she took a seat in one of the lush chairs in front of him and watched as he too sat down.

"So, we can't get any more private then we are at this moment." She said with a small smile. She tucked her feet under the layers of her dress and looked to him with a twinkle in her eyes. "I am guessing you're just as curious as I." she teased slightly.

"Well… actually, yes, yes I am curious about what had just transpired here and how you and these people know of what I am." He told her with a slight reluctance. He felt like he could trust her but even still, sometimes instinct wasn't always as reliable as they say.

"Then I'll start." She murmured softly. "I am Kagome of the Northern Japanese Wolf Clan." She began slightly. "There are more then just vampires and werewolves in this world, Carlisle. There are creatures called demons and they are not kind, not kind in the least but much like vampires and humans and werewolves there are some that go against what is expected, there are some that have beautiful hearts…" she murmured as her expression softened and he had the feeling she was no longer with him in that room as she spoke, but her mind was most likely elsewhere. "I was born in a different year, a year that is in the future, 1985. In the year 2000, I was 15 and searching for my cat. He had seemed to be lost so I searched. He was in the well house on my family's land and as I went to get him I was pulled down the well by a demon. At the time I did not know she was a centipede demon and they reach unusually large lengths.

Well she said I had a jewel, and I had no idea what she was talking about. I managed to get away by blasting her with some kind of pink blast from my hand. I came out of the well expecting to be home and was surprised to see trees all over. I walked and found a tree called the Goshinboku and a young boy seemed to be pinned to it by an arrow, sleeping, perhaps dead. He was covered in roots and he was such an unusual boy with long white hair and cute puppy ears on his head. He wore red robes and just seemed to be… sleeping… just sleeping. Later I was taken captive by the nearby villagers. I found I was 500 years in the past. Later the centipede demon from before came back and chased me back to the tree where the boy was, and then she bit my side, pulling a jewel from my skin. Something awoke the boy pinned to the tree and I managed to pull the arrow from his chest, something that shouldn't have been able to happen. He killed the demon and turned on me. We managed to subdue him with a spell.

I learned his name was Inuyasha… he disliked me because I had looked like his former love, Kikyo, and she had been tricked into pinning him to the tree to sleep eternally. She had been the former guardian of the jewel that had been torn from my side. The jewel, the Shikon no Tama, is a powerful artifact that can grant the user one wish but only a pure wish could rid the world of the Shikon forever. It was created when a powerful miko, a female that could eliminate demons and heal people with the use of spiritual power, Midoriko, had fought a demon for days and nights non stop… finally she managed to seal herself and the demon within the jewel. The jewel fell to Kikyo to protect and she was fooled into thinking that Inuyasha betrayed her by a bandit Kikyo was taking care of. He lusted for Kikyo and he gave his body to demons. As a result, she was killed and Inuyasha pinned to the tree. Due to the fact I looked very much like her, I was considered Kikyo's reincarnation and so it was now my responsibility to guard a jewel 500 years in the past.

The jewel was stolen and trying to retrieve it I had accidentally shattered it into hundreds of pieces. Even a shard from the jewel increased the powers of a demon. Inuyasha and I embarked on a journey, me, a reincarnation of a great miko with untrained miko powers, a reluctant teenager, and he, a half dog demon, a reluctant hero. I used the well to get back and forth between times and tried to live a normal life in my time and be a savior in the past. It was difficult… but along the journey we met companions, Sango and her demon cat. Sango was a demon slayer whom had her village destroyed and her cat was a demon that had helped us on more then one occasion. We met Miroku a monk with a cursed black hole in his hand. We also met Shippo, the man from before, but three hundred years ago he was still a child and he was orphaned. We all had a similar goal, to destroy Naraku, the demon that had tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo. He too was searching for the shards of Shikon.

Naraku had destroyed Sango's village and cursed Miroku so with him dead vengeance would be attained, Miroku's curse diminished, and the shards would return to me to guard. Though he did not travel with us we met another and his name was Kouga… he was a wolf demon that fancied himself in love with me though he was promised to another. I was too much in love with Inuyasha and Inuyasha was still in love with Kikyo whom had been brought back to life using her ashes and a small piece of my soul. She lived off the souls of dead females. It put a strain on any relationship Inuyasha and I could have in the future. After roughly a year and a half of searching for jewel shards, Kouga kidnapped and was convinced he could make me love him if I just gave him a chance.

I knew Inuyasha would come for me after he tracked Kouga down. During the time it took him to find me, I humored Kouga but soon found myself really falling head over heels in love with him. Inuyasha had been too slow and by the time he found us I had made the decision to allow Kouga to travel with us so I could find out more about him. Inuyasha was furious having considered Kouga his bitter rival. Months passed and it was inevitable that Kouga and I would become mates. Kouga being a demon increased my lifespan after the mating process. It wasn't long after that we finally tracked down and killed Naraku. I put the shards of the jewel together and the jewel returned to my body, upsetting Inuyasha because he wanted to use the jewel to become a full demon. Kikyo had been killed in the final struggle for the shards and it tore Inuyasha to pieces. Kouga took me to his village where he was leader of the Northern Wolf Clan. He was killed after 50 years by a vampire named Victoria and I have been hunting her.

I became the leader of the clan and we have roamed the earth since then. I have ruled this clan to the best of capabilities, not being a demon myself had made things difficult for me but Shippo, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's elder half brother, have helped me. The three of them drop in and help me when I need it. This hotel has a room rented out to everyone in my clan. There are roughly 158 demons in this hotel right now, each under my command. I stopped you today because your eyes gold and I was curious."

She ended her story and gave him an opening to say something though at the moment Carlisle was torn between awe and confusion.

"What a terribly sad story…" he told her gently. She nodded her head and shrugged lightly in a 'what can you do' gesture. Yet her eyes told him a different story. Her blue eyes were cold with an aching sadness and it was such a pity all this had happened to her. Instead of saying something could potentially feed her sadness or make her angry he settled for answering her silent question. "I feed on animals. When a vampire feeds on animals their eyes are gold instead of red. Red means a vampire feeds on human beings."

"Animals?" Kagome repeated in interest. "I wasn't aware one could do that." She said with a soft interest.

"Yes… well neither could I." Carlisle chuckled, golden eyes twinkling slightly, teasing. "I didn't want to have to feed on humans and be a monster… I wanted everything but that and animals were the best alternative but… the blood from animals isn't nearly as satisfying as the blood from a human but it keeps the thirst at bay." He admitted sheepishly, causing Kagome to laugh lightly.

* * *

They had finally pinned her down and tracked her to one place. Forks, Washington was the current place where Victoria was haunting. At this particular moment it was just Kagome and Inuyasha that were hunting down the woman Kagome had dedicated herself to finding. The rest of the wolf pack had been left in Japan under the strict orders of Sesshoumaru and Shippo. At this particular moment Inuyasha was wearing a black cloth choker that was endowed with magic to make him appear human. Instead of white hair and amber eyes, black hair and violet eyes lay. His hair, its usual unruly mane was left to fall to his waist in long, straight waves. There were no longer claws and fangs but regular human nails and teeth. Though his clothing suited his usual rebellious nature. He was dressed with the times, wearing slightly baggy black jeans with a chain and a tight red muscle shirt that showed off his lean 6'0" frame. All in all, Inuyasha looked very good in his current state.

Kagome wore a white silk blouse with a few buttons undone. Over the blouse was a short, black corduroy vest that tightened over her ample bosom, on her legs was a mid thigh length pleated, black and gray plaid skirt. She wore dainty heals over mid thigh length stockings that stopped where the skirt started. Her hair was left to tumble in small waves along her back, a few stray strands framing her face. She had never lost contact with Inuyasha over the years, and they had remained dear and close friends, hence one of the reasons he was here beside her now as she was about to encounter the vampire that killed her mate. They received stares as they wandered through the small town that most likely didn't get many visitors. Inuyasha had traced the scent of vampire to the scent of wolf which led them to La Push, territory belonging to werewolves, werewolves that seemed to be very unhappy.

As Kagome and Inuyasha moved silently through the forest, they soon found themselves surrounded by a group of werewolves, currently in human form. Inuyasha had snorted in disdain as he observed the small pack. "Mangy wolves." He muttered in disgust. "You always attract wolves, Kagome." He told her with a glare as though this was her fault they were surrounded.

"Hey! You're the one with the nose!" she growled back at him. "You should have scented them!" Kagome finished with a slight 'hmph'. There was a growl from those surrounding them and Kagome in turn growled back at the dark man that had the gall to growl at her. "Watch it, pup." She snapped at him through thinly veiled anger.

"Pup?" was the response as the man cooled his anger, giving her a narrowed eyed stare. "I have no idea who you are, why you are here, and how you know what we are but we want you gone."

Kagome arched a brow as she looked at the male and they turned and looked at the other males within the circle and even a female which was rare and an oddity in Japan. Her eyes landed one youth, a male with short black hair and piercing brown-black eyes. He was taller then most men she had met and may even have been on par with Kouga, possibly taller. He wore ragged jeans and nothing else leaving his bare and muscular top revealed for her eyes to roam. Her gaze traveled to his face and she took in the smooth planes of his cheeks and the full and sensual lips. She dragged her eyes from the male and turned to look at the leader.

"You will show respect. I am the leader of the Japanese Northern Wolf tribe." Kagome said as she bared her teeth, reminiscent of the wolves she led. The words 'wolf tribe' caused the werewolves to pause for a moment and breathe in the air. The leader did detect the distinct musk of wolf but also of dog. "I out rank and am older then most of you." Beside her, Inuyasha snorted as he continued to move his eyes along the werewolves, watching for any sign of hostility.

"We have no proof that you are what you say you are." The leader spoke coolly as he observed her. "And how you are older then us is beyond me since you look much like a high school student." At that Kagome smirked and sent him a cruel twist of lips.

"I will prove to you who I am." She responded with a feminine chuckle. She was angry that these werewolves dare question her rank and show such insolence. She was used to being obeyed… and when she was close to hunting down Victoria… testing her was just causing her anger to grow. In the time it took to blink, Kagome released a burst of power that swirled around her and Inuyasha whom grimaced lightly. Her hair lifted around her as the released power caused a heavy wind. The werewolves immediately took battle positions, growls pealing from their throats. Each werewolf felt a slight pull as though Kagome were beckoning them to come close to her. In the distance they heard howls from other real wolves. Soon several woodland wolves appeared within the shadows of the trees and then her power died just as abruptly as it had come. "Being what I am, I have the ability to call all types of wolves to me, demonic, animal, and werewolves that are in the vicinity unless they are controlled by another." Kagome said softly as she a smile slipped onto her face. Several of the wolves moved to her sides whimpering for affection.

Kagome obliged them and moved her hands along their dark brown coats. She gave the usually feral wolves several long pets to the shock and amusement of there werewolves. Inuyasha merely turned his nose upward and Kagome sent him a wink. He uttered something about 'stink'in wolves' and wrinkled his nose in disgust. The leader of there werewolves moved forward and acknowledged she had some power with wolves though he had no idea what she was and why she was here, things he wanted to know.

"We still don't know who you are and why you are here." The leader spoke to her. Kagome looked at him and she nodded her head in direction.

"My name is Kagome and my partner here is named Inuyasha. We are tracking down a vampire by the name of Victoria. Several hundred years ago she killed my mate and we have finally tracked her here. Her scent disappears around here though." She responded to the leader.

"I am Sam and these with me now are Jacob, Leah, and Paul. The others of our pack are currently occupied with rounds right now." He told her and then his eyes narrowed. "Did I hear you say 'several hundred years ago'?" has asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"Yeah! You heard right, wolf." Snapped Inuyasha. "Aren't you supposed to have superior hearing considering you're wolf?" Inuyasha asked with a cruel grin. He never did like wolves, but Kouga had been his rival and on some distant level, his friend. Inuyasha didn't have many friends in those days so that was saying a lot about Kouga. Jacob, the male Kagome had been ogling, growled lowly at Inuyasha, whom ignored the 'pup'. "Kagome's old because she mated a wolf demon not some cheap imitation of the real thing like a werewolf. He gave her the lifespan of a demon and unlike were-creatures demons live thousands of years." He told the pack causing several more growls to rise.

"Oh Inuyasha, must you pick a fight with everyone?" Kagome asked in exasperation.

"I don't pick a fight with everyone!" Inuyasha responded indignantly.

"So you say." She muttered in response to his outburst.

"So I know!" he yelled back, feeling confident he had won this battle, something which Kagome did not feel the need to correct at this moment, allowing him to feel smug for a little while. She gave the wolves at her side a few more pats before shooing the group away to return about their business. The wolves howled as they ran through the trees back to where they came from.

"I have never heard of a wolf demon." Leah muttered softly to herself, something the others around her murmured in agreement.

"Something I have no doubt about." Kagome said with a smile. "Demons are secretive and usually run in their own circles. As Inuyasha so graciously stated, because my mate was a demon, my life span changed to suit that of a demons and when he died, there was nothing more then to look after our pack and search for his killer. As I told you earlier, she is rumored to be in the area."

"You heard right." Jacob answered her as he scowled. "The stupid leech has been up to something and is hunting several people in the town. Apparently they killed her mate or something." he ended with a slight shrug of his broad shoulders. For a moment she felt pity for the vampire and then she remembered… Victoria had killed her own mate… something unforgivable. Kagome shook her head as she looked at the wolves before her.

"We are here to kill her. All we wanted was passage through your territory to continue our investigation. We will leave you alone if that is your wish." Kagome said softly as she looked back to Sam. Sam seemed to be thinking for several moments and then nodded his head.

"You can have passage on one condition. I want you teach us more about these 'wolf demons'." He told her, something Kagome readily agreed to. Jacob looked at Kagome with a slightly puzzled expression and he shook his head lightly. "Let me warn you, there is a coven of vampires in the town, though they feed on animals they are still quite dangerous."

"Thank you." Kagome murmured with a true smile and then she and Inuyasha moved back through the forest. Jacob stared after the duo with a look of barely concealed puzzlement and distress. Sam noticed and turned to the young male and gave him his own puzzled look.

"What is it, Jake?" Sam asked softly as he moved toward the slightly younger boy. Jacob's look of distress increased as he crossed his arms over his chest and answered his alpha.

"I think… I think I just imprinted." He said softly, something that caused a few low whistles and a look absolute astonishment to rise on Sam's face. "On that girl… Kagome."

"Good luck with that." Paul laughed, ignoring Sam's warning look.

"But… I love Bella." Jacob whispered just before he shifted into a russet colored wolf larger then any bear and ran.

* * *

"Coven of vampires that eat animals?" Inuyasha asked slightly as he looked at Kagome. "It sounds like there are others like your friend Carlisle." He told her with a brow arched in speculation. Kagome merely nodded her head and sighed. "I imagine we're going to visit and see if they have ever met your 'friend'." He stated more then asked but Kagome nodded anyway to affirm his suspicions.

"They may have had contact with him and know where he is at now." She told him with a shrug. They entered the town and looked around. Kagome looked to Inuyasha and arched a brow at him expectantly, something he narrowed his eyes at.

"What?" he asked rudely in suspicion.

"Start sniffing!" she demanded.

"I ain't no blood hound!" he growled something to which Kagome laughed at.

"No." she spoke softly. "You're better then any blood hound." She said as she fed his ego and smiled. Her plan of attack worked considering he soon began to scent the air. He led them to a school, which was empty, then through a series of roads, through a forest and finally to a large home hidden by trees and leaves. It was drizzling as was the usual weather, Kagome found out. She skipped lightly toward the front door and knocked several times. She and Inuyasha waited until a beautiful young blond woman answered the door. She looked at the two in the doorway with something close to disdain and Kagome felt as though the woman looked at all like that. Her honey gold eyes gave Kagome a brief burst of hope and she smiled up at the taller woman.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked; her mind turning as she tried to place the people at the door, trying to see if she knew them. Both smelled of wolf and dog and it caused her eyes to narrow slightly; an action Inuyasha's keen eyes caught as he stood tense, prepared for the worst.

"Yes!" Kagome answered brightly. "You're a vampire and I am looking for a particular vampire that I hope you have come in contact with." Kagome continued brightly, causing the woman's eyes to widen completely as she looked at Kagome with something close to fear and shock, something Kagome felt she need to soothe. "I am not here for anything bad, I have just been searching for a vampire and he, much like you, feeds on animals and I was hoping if you had come across him."

"Come in." the woman spoke crisply as she ushered Kagome and Inuyasha to the living room where they were immediately asked to sit on the couch. "I'm Rosalie. Let me go and get the rest of the family." Rosalie told Inuyasha and Kagome as she rushed up stairs. Inuyasha laughed lightly as he looked at Kagome.

"Great going, wench." He chuckled as heard the frantic whispers from upstairs and the fast moving of feet. Six vampires came from upstairs followed by a human, something that had Kagome and Inuyasha exchange looks. If this coven drank animal blood then why would they have a human? Kagome had never been able to get over the beauty some vampires held and these vampires before them now held a healthy dose of their own beauty. Immediately they settled about Kagome and Inuyasha, tense and prepared to eliminate the two if they felt threatened. It was a brunette that spoke first to them.

"I am Esme." She introduced lightly. "You know what we are and you are neither werewolf nor vampire. How do you know what we are?" she asked slowly, not wanting to upset the two before her, trying to sound soothing.

"I can sense what people are because of what I am and what I am is a miko, a shrine maiden from Japan with the ability to fight and kill other supernatural creatures." She told them simply, not wanting through a large explanation. She watched as those around her took in her words and the woman, Esme spoke again.

"Rosalie said you were here to see if we knew someone that you are searching for." She stated and Kagome nodded her head. "What reason would we have for knowing this friend?"

"He too feeds on animals and I now that those that feed on animals run in tight circles so I was hoping you knew him." Kagome responded with a sheepish smile.

"What is his name?" Esme spoke and Kagome allowed a fond grin to slide on her lips.

"Carlisle Cullen." Was her reply and several gasps slid past several shock throats. It was at that moment the front door slid open and the good doctor entered the room. He looked around and his eyes widened as he looked at a face he hadn't seen in many years. His suitcase slipped from his hands as Kagome launched herself at him. "Carlisle!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, causing a horrified screech to fall from Esme's lips. Carlisle was unable to respond to the assault due to the fact it was over before it began, with Kagome smiling brightly up at him. "I just said your name before you walked in! I was going to ask these good vampires if they knew you and you turn out to actually live here! So hunting Victoria here was a lovely idea!"

It was still within the room and Esme looked positively murderous as she glared at the small woman that was currently draped along Carlisle. Inuyasha gazed along the room, wanting to make sure no one was about to attack. It was only when Carlisle disentangled himself from Kagome that everything flew to chaos and Esme stood quickly causing Inuyasha to stand which set the other vampires to standing positions.

"Have you been cheating on me?" Esme asked dangerously, causing Kagome to pale lightly and look at Carlisle with astonishment and something akin to hurt. She looked down at her feet feeling slightly lost as Carlisle cleared his throat and assured the irate woman he was in fact not cheating on her.

"Of course not, Esme. Esme, this is Kagome, a previous lover from the past from when I was newly changed. I never did tell Kagome I had finally had a mate. Kagome, meet my mate Esme and the rest of my family." Carlisle stated without hesitation.

"Well, fuck Kagome. Home wrecker much?" Inuyasha asked as he rolled his eyes. Kagome sent him a searing glare, watching in satisfaction as he grimaced.

"Don't blame me for this." Kagome grumped. "Blame Carlisle. He should have told me this years ago." She growled at Carlisle, pointing an accusing finger at him. She felt no 'love' for the vampire but she did care for him on some level. She sighed lightly as she rubbed her eyes and looked at Esme, sending her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I hadn't realized that he had mated over the years, much less had a family." She stated softly, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Though I should have known."

"I agree." Inuyasha muttered to himself but in a room full of vampires, it was natural for him to be heard. Kagome merely sniffed as she looked back at Carlisle.

"My apologies, friend." She shrugged. Carlisle chuckled and shook his head slightly as he ushered Kagome back to her seat and gave Esme a reassuring hug, something Kagome took it upon herself to ignore. Carlisle seated himself and his family said family was still tense though.

"Allow me to introduce my family, Kagome." He said lightly and began pointing to each member as he said their names. "As you know, my wife Esme, and next to her is Rosalie and her mate Emmett, beside them is Jasper and his mate Alice, and beside them are Edward and Bella." Bella was the human and Kagome gave her a peculiar glance.

"Beside me is Inuyasha." Recognition flickered though Carlisle's eyes and Kagome nodded her head. "Yes this is the very same Inuyasha." Inuyasha chose to wisely ignore that comment and Edward spoke.

"Did I hear you say 'Victoria' earlier when you-well when you talked to Carlisle?" he asked her trying to phrase the kiss she had given Carlisle and Kagome grinned briefly before she looked to Carlisle, eyes cool.

"I did say that." She answered.

"How do you-" Bella began before she was cut off by Carlisle.

"I didn't know it was possible." Carlisle uttered softly as he leaned forward. "I made no connection with Victoria now to the Victoria you told me about."

"It's her though, the bitch that killed the mangy mutt. We made a deal with the local wolves so we could pass through their territory." Inuyasha snorted with a roll of his eyes. "Puppies still and their bark is far worse then their bite." He said with his disgust clearly shown. Edward nodded his head lightly in agreement, something that had Bella elbow him hard in the ribs.

"I imagine you are going to kill her." Carlisle whispered. "She has been causing problems for us lately so we will gladly assist you if we can."

"Yes… I am going to kill her." Kagome said as she leaned back against the couch; Alice abruptly stilled on the couch as her eyes took on a far away look. Kagome and Inuyasha watched with curiosity as the family waited what was to happen. When Alice's eyes regained focus she looked to Kagome and tilted her head to the side.

"I saw you for a moment smiling and then I saw black." She told Kagome simply.

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"It means Kagome was doing something involving a wolf." Emmett spoke causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes.

"Always you and the wolves." He said with a slight grin. Esme took it upon herself to interrupt.

"So how did you and Carlisle meet?" she asked and the room stilled lightly as Kagome laughed nervously.

-

Jacob Black stood silently as he gazed over the ocean, eyes up at the waxing crescent. Slowly he sighed as he thought of the petite Asian woman that had come to them, seeking their approval to move through their lands. She had claimed to lead a wolf pack of her own and the way she could call to those wolves, and the way he had felt compelled to answer her call, made him believe her but then again… she was his destined soul mate. The very thought caused a slight ache in his heart. He had wanted Bella since they had re-met when she moved here to stay permanently.

It wasn't fair though! He wanted no one other then Bella but he knew that when the woman, Kagome had turned those eyes on him, he had fallen harder and faster then he could have ever imagined and Bella, the woman he wanted for more then a year, was no where in his mind. He growled to himself and a soft whimper fell past his lips. He brushed a hand through his hair, knowing the pain he felt was nothing more then a figment of his imagination. Imprinting, made you want someone wholly and completely. There was no way around it… no other woman would fill his thoughts other then Kagome and maybe, just maybe it was for the best but he didn't know what he would do about her. How would he approach the subject with her? What if she had someone?

He sighed deeply and shook his head in distress. She was going to be helping them learn more about wolf demons so he could get to know her then. Jacob closed his eyes and saw in is mind Bella but she was quickly replaced with Kagome and his breath hitched in his throat. She had looked beautiful earlier. She wasn't the beauty Bella had. Bella had been an average beauty, but Kagome… Kagome was classical beauty, exotic temptation. For a moment he ached and then he knew, if he couldn't make Kagome's his, he would follow her until the end of the earth until she agreed.

* * *

There was fighting, screams, and howls of agony. Inuyasha and Kagome stood back to back as they watched the newborns that had circled them. Abruptly Inuyasha sprang and silver clouded Kagome's vision as she too leapt. Her hands glowed the same brilliant light as her eyes and she moved through the red eyed vampires, hands brushing their flesh, causing them to burst into dust. She had not realized the trouble Carlisle and his had been in. Victoria had created a vampire army to try and kill Bella to exact revenge for her fallen mate. In result, the werewolves and resident vampires had gone to war with them. Inuyasha and Kagome had offered their services which is why they were fighting now.

Kagome saw the transformed werewolves, one of them was a rust colored wolf I knew as Jacob Black and he had moved to intercept a newborn that had been about to attack Kagome. His powerful jaws wrapped around the torso of the vampire and he chomped down with a resounding 'crunch'. Vampires bled like all beings and at this moment, all the blood that vampire had held, left his body. His blood stain muzzle turned to me, his black eyes so dark an animalistic with an underlying intelligence. She gave him a grin and he in turn gave the wolf equivalent to laughter as they jumped on the next batch of wolves.

"Incoming!" Inuyasha yelled as he lifted his sword, Tetsusaiga (sent via mail from Sesshoumaru), over his head and brought it down to the ground, our allies scattering. "Wind Scar!" was his cry as the three fissures of wind sliced through the new borns. There was nothing left butt scattered body parts and three scars in the ground that left Inuyasha grinning broadly. He reveled in any good fights and this was the most fun he had in years.

Kagome scanned the field but she couldn't find Victoria. She looked in on Carlisle as a habit and saw him and the ever loving Esme tearing into their opponents. Alice seemed to dance around the newborns, surprising them with her agility and Jasper and Emmett were attacking with a ferocity that was expected of them. Rosalie looked absolutely beautiful even in the midst of battle, something that had brought a smile to her lips. Edward and Bella were off in the mountains with a younger wolf, Seth, away from the battle.

She continued her search for Victoria, glowing silver eyes not missing a thing. She paused, tense, and hissed. Her hiss was something that caught Inuyasha's attention as Kagome's eyes narrowed. She hissed when she was pissed about something and what Kagome was thinking had her murderous. Victoria wouldn't waste her time fighting there; she would be trying to locate Bella. She had no doubt in her mind that Victoria was searching and would find them.

"She's after Bella and Edward!" she called to the others and Jacob's eyes widened as he comprehended what she had just said. Inuyasha cursed and nodded his head in Kagome's direction. Kagome then took off into the forest, Jacob hot on her heels. Kagome was faster then any human he had ever seen. He lightly butted her with his head and she turned to him, black hair billowing behind her like shadows. Her eyes continued to glow and he could feel a pleasant shudder race through his furred body. She looked ethereal at this moment.

Every time he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel as though he could do anything for her at that moment. He would take on the world for her. He knew it was because he had imprinted on her that he had felt that way yet… he strangely didn't mind. He barely spoke to her though and he had never been alone with her. He didn't know what to do with her. She had been too bent up on her vengeance and the newborns… he had no choice but to stand to the side until all this was said and done.

It took little time to reach their destination and when they got there, Jacob saw Seth fighting a vampire and Edward circling the vampire, Victoria. Kagome growled lowly and then moved faster then he had ever seen anyone move in his life. He watched as Edward turned and quickly moved away as Kagome closed in. Seth finished off the vampire he had been fighting and Jacob watched in warped fascination as Kagome immediately tackled Victoria. They went to the ground in a pile of tangled limbs and snarls. Kagome landed on top of the vampire and she had her hand glowing on the vampire's throat.

"You move and I will purify you faster then it takes to blink." She hissed and Jacob didn't know if he had ever heard someone colder then at that moment.

"Who the hell are you?" Victoria snapped in her anger, even though she was pinned.

"You killed my m-mate." Kagome whispered, voice trembling. "About four hundred years ago, you killed the man I loved." Kagome snarled and he could scent the salt of her tears. She gripped Victoria's shoulder and shook her, little shocks moving over Victoria's skin. "Why? Why? Why?!" she cried as she continued to shake her. "I loved him! I love him still! He was my mate! He was my very being! God dammit! You killed him! Why?!" she screamed as recognition filled Victoria's eyes.

"Ahhh. I remember you now." She laughed as her red hair moved wildly in the wind. "The wolf demons!" her eyes glowed maniacally. "I speared him… didn't I? Mmm. Yes. I remember you two. I didn't realize you were still alive!" she chuckled lightly as though she was not in any danger. "You ask me why I did it. It was obvious. Your group had killed most of my coven. I figured if I killed the leader, not only would I have entertainment later from his woman but I would send the pack to chaos."

"That's why?" Kagome asked. She blinked rapidly as the glow from her eyes and hands faded. In one abrupt burst of energy, the wind blew violently and the area around Kagome pulsed. The silver returned and then… Victoria's scream of agony was lost to the rapid build of power. The power surged and then in a moment it was gone and Kagome was left a crying heap on the ground. Jacob felt his stomach knot and he bounded toward her. Tears slipped past Kagome's eyes leaving silver trails along her cheeks. Jacob's tongue moved from his mouth as he licked the tears from her cheeks. He butted her with his head lightly and lay before her.

He moved a large, furred paw and brought her into the warmth of his coat. He whined lightly to her and she buried her face in his rust colored fur. Jacob looked over to where he saw Bella as Edward pulled the woman Jacob loved to his chest and buried his head in her hair. How could Jacob love Bella but need Kagome? It made no sense to him yet he couldn't deny his hurt as he looked toward the embracing couple. As Kagome mourned her dead love, he mourned his own and howled into the night.

* * *

Kagome skipped lightly beside Jacob as they trekked through La Push's forests and told him about the different things she had seen over time. After the fight, Kagome had to fulfill her end of the bargain to the werewolves and told them all about demonic wolves. Inuyasha had chosen to head back to Tokyo and she decided to stay behind to teach the werewolves. During this time, Jacob had been Kagome's companion. She enjoyed his company, but seeing as she was staying with Carlisle at his insistence, she had looked young and had to go to school.

Call it annoying but what could she do? School was ending so it would only be a few months. Jacob had been outside after school in the parking lot every day since she had started. She could still hear the whispers from the other students the first day he had been there.

* * *

_Kagome had sighed lightly as she looked about for Edward and Bella. Edward was her ride home. She could her vague murmurs as people rushed to the front of the school and Kagome caught phrases such as 'Bella's ex boyfriend' and 'trouble maker'. Kagome frowned because as far as she knew, Edward had been Bella's only boyfriend here in Forks. She was curious so she moved to the front of the school and pushed her way to the front of the crowd. She looked around and saw that the 'ex' was none other then Jacob Black._

_She hadn't talked to the young wolf since the day she had cried into his fur. She had been far too embarrassed at crying to a stranger. She paused lightly as they spoke in low tones and she moved to stand by the vampire and human. She had caught snatches of the conversation and her brows furrowed._

_"If you're not here to see Bella, then why are you here?" Edward snapped coolly, his voice steadily growing louder. Kagome titled her head to the side as she watched curiously. Abroad grin worked its way onto Jacob's face._

_"Not everything I do had to do with Bella." He told Edward as he rolled his eyes. "If you must know, leech, I am here to see her." He said looking pointedly at Kagome. Surprise registered on her face as she looked at him. Her? Why her? She barely knew the wolf!_

_A cry of 'her?' and 'me?' rose from Bella and Kagome as they looked at Jacob oddly. Jacob nodded his head several times before sending Kagome a grin that oozed charm and she took this time to really take in the male before her. She felt so small compared to his 6'7" stature. He was standing with arms crossed over his chest, his arms lean and muscular through his shirt. It was slightly chilly outside but Jacob ran warmer then most so he was in a short sleeved, tight, white shirt that showed his lean form to all that looked at him. He wore a pair of faded jeans and his hair was short, just brushing his mid neck. His skin was tanned to perfection, a hard shade of bronze. His eyes were so dark they were black and she realized they were actually a very, very dark brown, but they were warm as they swept along her body._

_"Yes, you." He answered her lowly, his eyes half closed and it gave him and odd coy look about him. He flashed a perfectly white grin and she soon found herself smiling back._

_"Why?" she asked softly. As mentioned before, the two weren't close, what reason would he have to be visiting her?_

_"No reason really." He shrugged his broad shoulders gracefully and Kagome looked on still puzzled. "I just wanted to see you." His honestly stunned her for a moment and she turned to Edward who had his jaw clenched. He would never like Jacob Black._

_"Edward?" Kagome asked as she handed him her back pack. He looked at her curiously and she leaned up to peck his cheek. "Tell Carlisle I'll be coming home late tonight. Jacob and I are going to do something." She looked to Jacob for confirmation and he nodded his head to her. He took a seat on hi back and Kagome leapt on behind him, her hands around his waist as he revved the motor. She waved to Bella and Edward as she and Jake raced off._

_It was then Jacob Black knew…_

_He would move heaven and hell for her if she asked and he understood now how Sam had felt with Emily and Leah. He had felt the sadness and regret with Leah but in his heart he knew it was Emily for him. Jacob felt the same for Kagome and Bella. When he saw Kagome, the love he thought he still felt for Bella were the remnants of what he had once wanted and cared for and he had been denying the inevitable._

_He wanted Kagome Higurashi… and have her, he would._

* * *

There were other small things that made her laugh. They did random things that friends normally did. They went to the movies, ice skating, picnics, swimming, anything. Since at the moment there was nothing big to worry about… both sides were lax. She remembered another time where Jacob and she had decided to go swimming the first time.

* * *

_It was warm that Saturday noon. Kagome breathed a heavy sigh as she and Jake lazed around in one of the many clearing around La Push. She yawned lightly and looked at Jacob. She poked his arm and he cracked one of his eyes open lazily. If she was hot, he must have been dying in this heat. He gave her an inquiring look and she smiled at him._

_"You? Me? Beach?" she asked with a smile. "I'll bring the stuff." Jacob grinned and nodded to her in response. They made plans to meet back at the beach in an hour so they could both get their suits. Once the hour had passed, Kagome found Jake on the beach in a white shirt and light blue swim trunks. She was in a white sundress and carried an umbrella, a bag, and a basket filled with food. Jacob rushed forward to help her with the things and she gave him a grateful smile._

_They set about setting things up and resolved to go into the water seeing as it was getting hotter by the moment. Kagome stood and slowly unbuttoned the first few buttons to her dress. She allowed it to slide down her body and pool at her feet where she then picked it from and folded it. Jacob, who had been finishing setting up turned and barely concealed his gasp. Kagome wore a black bikini top and black swimming shorts that were much like boy cut underwear women sometimes wore. On the shorts on the right side was a red flower embroidered._

_Never had he seen so much of Kagome's perfectly pale flesh. His eyes swept over her body in appreciation and Kagome, oblivious to her affect on Jake, slowly began to apply her sun lotion. She turned to Jacob with pleading eyes and handed him her bottle. "Can you get my black please?" she asked and Jacob cursed and thanked every god he knew. He cursed that Kagome looked so desirable, thanked that he had an excuse to touch her. She sat on her knees, her back to him and then crossed her legs. He sat behind her and then did as she had asked him._

_He squeezed some of the cool lotion into his hands and moved his hand along her back, taking his time, massaging the lotion into her skin. She was soft, softer then anything he had ever touched. Her hair was swept to the side and he reveled in how she relaxed and was easily at peace with him. He put the lotion to the ground and then touched her back. His hand moved to grab a strand of her hair and leaned forward to breathe in her scent. She paused and then he pressed a soft kiss to her back._

* * *

Kagome now looked at Jacob as they stopped within the dense trees. She had found her heart opening to him. He had become her friend and she found, as she looked at him, she wanted him as more. Her last and only lover after Kouga had been Carlisle and that had been so many years ago. Jacob, catching onto her mood, moved close and touched her shoulder. She looked up at him and he frowned lightly at her.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked softly and she looked up at him, heart beating nervously. She could never be forward with telling someone she cared for them more then a friend the first time. After she said it she was more comfortable. She gave him a reassuring smile and shrugged her shoulders lightly. His eyes softened before he stilled. Kagome soon followed as they both tensed, looking around the surrounding forest. There was a screech before a newborn attacked. Though they had eliminated most of the newborn vampires from their encounter with Victoria, there were still a few left that attacked at random times. A quick sweep over her eyes told Kagome there were five.

Jacob wasted no time in phasing into his wolf form and attacking one of the red eyed vampires. There was a snarl as his lips curled over his teeth and he used large jaws to crunch through his opponent. There was a surge of blood and he turned to attack another, his claws sweeping down toward the vampire. Kagome was busy fighting one of the newborns that seemed to have more of a grasp of what was happening then the others. She let a flare of miko energy loose and watched as it was dissolved to dust. Sadly, upon having her back turned, another vampire attacked and punched a hole clean through her stomach.

There was a pause and then there was a faint whimper from her lips. Jacob, at hear said whimper, turned and saw the blood that stained her stomach. A fierce howl tore through the trees as he attacked the vampire that dare touch her. He pinned him beneath his large paws and leaned down, biting the head from his body. he took out the last vampire and then he turned to Kagome and phased back into his human form. Though naked, he was unembarrassed at this time due to the severity of the situation. Jacob touched Kagome's cheek and then looked at the wound that was bleeding profusely.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" he growled as he looked at Kagome with tear filled eyes. "I need to get you to a doctor. I'll take you to Carlisle!" he told her as he attempted to lift her but she pressed her hand to his arm and shook her head. "Kagome! You need a doctor!"

"No." she told him in a surprisingly strong voice. She could feel him trembling and she smiled at him gently. "It's going to be fine. I can fix this." she whispered softly as her eyes cold, causing Jacob to panic but she shook her head at him. "I can heal myself." she murmured as her hand touched her wound slightly. Jacob's heart beat erratically in his chest as he tried to calm himself as the flesh slowly began to knit back together at her stomach. He breathed a sigh of relief as he sat back. Kagome sat up, her wound good as new. Jacob buried his head in his palms and Kagome touched him in concern. "What's wrong?" he asked tentatively.

"What's wrong" he growled, looking at her with angry eyes. "You could have died!" he snarled at her but Kagome shrugged in a 'what can you do?' motion and he growled again, taking her into his bare arms. "God, Kagome! I couldn't have been able to live if something happened to you!" he whispered as he buried his nose into her hair, his hands threading through her black tresses as he cradled her head in his hand.

"It wouldn't have been your fault. You would have been eventually to get over it." she told as she wrapped her arms around his torso, feeling his warmth through her clothing. She could feel the growl reverberate from chest as he tore himself from her and held her so that their faces from inches of one another. Kagome took in his eyes and how they looked black in his anger, the fear that was there was silent and swimming with his anger. She looked and saw the worry that had tightened his eyes at the edges. She had no time to examine anything else because then his lips covered hers in a kiss that had everything to do with reassurance and animal instinct then anything else.

His lips devoured hers and seared her to the core. His tongue parted her lips and he thrust his tongue into her mouth. She could do nothing but respond or fight. He chose for her in the end, his tongue moving along hers in a frenzied dance. She gasped lightly and he groaned. She tasted of strawberries and honey. Fucking strawberries. He loved strawberries. The honey was an added pleasure. It was an odd but pleasant combination. He on the other hand tasted of cinnamon spice and Kagome pressed herself against him, her hand in his hair, urging him to continue to kiss her senseless.

His hand trailed a path if fire everywhere they touched her through her shirt. He held her in his hands, touching her back, her sides, her thighs, her sides, her breasts. He moved his hand under her shirt and caressed her soft, silken skin. Jacob had lost his clothing through his change and so Kagome was able to feel the heat of his skin against her palm as she touched his chest, her fingers kneading and massaging his flesh. He groaned again and he pulled his lips from hers long enough to tear her shirt from her body. His lips covered hers again and Kagome felt as though he were claiming her with his lips. He lifted Kagome and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He was lost in her taste and scent, heady with desire but he knew that at the moment they were surrounded by blood and gore. Kagome pulled her lips from his and pressed them to his neck where she suckled and nipped with her teeth. It caused a broken groan of desire to slip past his lips. He pinned Kagome against one of the trees, the rough bark biting into her sensitive skin but Kagome was lost in his burning desire. He tore her bra from her chest and dipped his head down to her breasts, his lips moving along the rosy buds of the pale mounds of flesh insistently. She moaned and arched wantonly into him. Jacob's hands moved to caress her rear and he slid down her underwear and skirt in one swoop. Kagome kicked off her shoes and socks and now bare flesh touched bare flesh.

Jacob pressed one, long finger to her moist core and he growled in appreciation at how wet she already was. She was highly aroused at this point and she wanted nothing more then to touch him and be touched. She wanted him to drive into her senselessly and continue until they were both too tired to continue. Kagome moved her hand along his chest until she found his length and slowly brushed her hand along the heated skin. He groaned her name and Kagome purred in satisfaction. She couldn't help but whimper as he drove a finger into her slick passage. She arched and cried out, eyes closing in pleasure. His thumb pressed against her clit slowly and she bucked her hips.

He worked her to her first climax slowly, teasingly. Kagome was helpless at his onslaught and she could feel her body tightening. Her core pulsed and tightened as she cried out in ecstasy, his finger pumping in and out of her body. She cried out a second time as her core tightened even more around his seeking fingers. His lips devoured hers once again as she shuddered her climax. Jacob pulled his lips from hers for a moment and gave her a dark stare filled with animalistic lust, passion, and love. She leaned up and caught his lips with hers and Jacob took this time to drive into her center.

She broke the kiss as she was stretched to her limits and then some. She moaned and whimpered as he growled her name into the shell of her ear. His lips burned a path along the flesh of her neck as he slowly began to move his hips, pulling in and out of her center. His smooth strokes were slowly, once again again bringing her to her peak. Jacob's pace changed as he felt her body tightening around his length. His breathing came ragged as a light sheen of sweat gathered on his tan, muscled body. He drove into her plaint body faster and faster with each stroke.

She could feel her back scraping against the bark of the tree with each thrust of his body and Kagome soon called his name as she climaxed again. She tightened around him and it caused him to go over the edge as he thrust several more times before growling his own release. He sagged to his knees, bringing Kagome with him. His breathing was nothing more then ragged pants. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder as she shuddered and trembled in his arms. Jacob took a breath and then he spoke hoarsely.

"I wouldn't be able to get over it you little fool." he told her softly, his warm breath puffing against the neck on her hyper sensitive skin. "I love you far too much." he murmured and Kagome lifted her head to look at him. She saw no lies or deceit in his eyes and she brushed the slightly wet bangs from his head. She pressed her lips to his quickly and pulled away as his arms tightened around her.

"I love you too, Jacob." she murmured and then she pressed a soft kiss to his chest, feeling his erratic heartbeat against her lips. "I love you too." she repeated much softer, a smile curving her lips as she looked up at him, eyes twinkling merrily. "Next time we do this though, lets try it indoors. I have tree burn." she joked. Jacob chuckled as he nuzzled her neck.

"I don't know... the animal in me is partial to doing it outdoors." he whispered huskily in her ear. "Though... I will do as anything you want as long as there is next time." he murmured lovingly to her. Kagome's eyes softened as she pressed a kiss to his temple and caressed his cheek gently.

"Just love me and that will be enough." she murmured in return.

"That I can do, Kagome." he stated softly as their eyes connected. Kagome smiled brightly and nuzzled his chest slightly.

"I'm going to hold you to that." she whispered softly before leaning up, touching her lips to his.

* * *

**'Gome Yuki:: **So without all this extra stuff the story is 13,684 words. This is so far my longest one shot and I don't even like Twilight all that much. It took me several days to write. I wanted to give you guys something because I haven't been on in forever. You're probably wondering why I added the CarlislexKagome bit but that is because I plan to write a KagomexCarlisle in the future and that is the basis for it. It will be about the time they spent with one another after Kouga's death a few hundred years prior to their meeting.  
**Youko::** It was interesting to watch her pour over her computer and keep writing.  
**Alucard::** Ha! She kept grumbling to herself and singing songs of that damn 'Punk Goes Crunk' CD  
**'Gome Yuki::** I happen to like that CD thank you very much.  
**Sasuke::** I thought this fic was interesting though there was once again, no Sasuke action. Honestly 'Gome, I am sexy, we need to have more me addition.  
**'Gome Yuki:: **You are all impossible. As to my loyal readers! Thank you so much for reading and hanging in there with me! I am trying to start updating again! :3 Please leave at least 20 reviews!! I love reviews. Our LestatxKagome received 21! WooT! I will get to all of your requests soon so please stop pestering me to make your request next!  
**Youko::** On another note, 'Gome didn't reread so sorry for any errors!!


	11. Worst Ideas: BrucexKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, The Hulk, or any of their characters. They belong to their rightful creators.

**_Category_**

_: Crossover_

**_Anime(s)/Manga(s)_**

_: Hulk/Inyuasha  
_

**_Genre_**

_: Romance_

**_Pairing_**

_: Bruce/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Bruce Banner is tired of staying in small places where living is difficult and so he moves to Tokyo, Japan and he mulls over which of the many bad ideas he has had is the worst. The worst ideas seemed to involve one small, beautiful woman that is nearly ten years younger then he was. Love could be so complicated sometimes.  
_

**_Dedication_**

_: No one, I just wanted to try it out._

* * *

**Worst Ideas**

Normally, he didn't go to places like this. Places where people brushed past people, places where the body heat of hundreds of people was completely stifling, places where one person could tumble into him and cause his anger level to raise quickly. Hence, why he was there- Tokyo, Japan- because he normally never went to these places. _Normally_, he was in small places, half across the world, where the population was no more than one hundred people or so. An amused smirk found it's way to his lips as he debated whether being in a larger place would be beneficial or not. It was a 50/50 percent chance that this was his worst idea yet. He was there in Tokyo, though, because now he had some control. Some control was better than the **no control** he had before.

He kept his head low as he dodged past the hundreds of people that constantly had him jostling. The watch on his wrist began beeping in time with his heart as it rose ever so slightly above the normal heart rate for a human and the man took several deep breaths. His gentle, clear blue eyes blinked slowly several times as he continued to move about, weaving through people before he decided that this was in fact his worst idea and the crowd was ridiculous. A harsh snort was heard as thunder rolled over head and a rain drop landed delicately on a sharp nose.

_Oh yeah, worst idea ever, _was thought again as the male quickly took refuge within a cafe, surprisingly not too busy, but busy enough to where there were no tables. This did happen after he was thoroughly soaked through and he cursed his luck. He located a restroom as he scanned the large room, intending on drying whatever skin he could with paper towels and hoped that when he was done, a table would be open. The single male restroom locked behind him as he closed the door and went to stand in front of the mirror.

The bathroom was surprisingly clean, he noted, as he quickly took some paper towels to wipe off his arms and face. After drying as much as he could, the man looked at himself in the mirror. He looked completely normal... yet, he wasn't. His hair needed a cut but the shaggy way it fell around his eyes gave him the distinct air of mystery; it was currently a dark brown due to the fact it was wet, though it was normally a medium brown in color. He wasn't a tall man, nor a short one, being 5'11" in height. He was lean muscled, not overly so, with a gentle tan, and a stubble of growth on his face.

Currently in a black jacket, with a tan cotton hoodie with the hood sticking from over the collar of the jacket, with a pair of gray slacks, he looked like any person you might come across the street. A frown worked its way onto his slightly pink lips as he thought about his predicament. Bruce Banner, a man that had whacked out, radiation filled DNA, had a monster within him. No, not a serial killer type monster, more of an overly muscled, nine foot tall, green monster that ripped its way through his flesh when he was angry. Not very normal at all. Honestly, he preferred the serial killer type himself.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his slightly dripping hair and left the restroom. Once there, Bruce scanned the tables and found every single one of them full and taken... except from one that was currently occupied but had a single free chair. Success!! Bruce moved through the tables and made his way to the one in the corner where a teenager was currently reading a book and writing down notes in a small pad on the table. He took his time observing her as he approached, intent on sitting in front of her and getting some coffee. He was freezing from the cold, wet clothing.

No more than eighteen or nineteen, he quickly mused. She was small, possible 5'2" or 5'3", with a head of luscious black hair that tumbled down gently to her waist in waves. Her skin was the pale of moon, not the pale of being overly sick. Her lashes, dark and full, brushed her cheeks as she blinked ever so often, her nose was small and perky, her lips a pouty crimson. She wore a pair of black tights, tan uggs [A/N:: I giggled when I realized they were spelled like that!], a form fitting crimson shirt, and a black velvet jacket that nipped at her waist, and had large silver buttons. It was all topped off with a tan colored scarf.

Bruce couldn't help but smile as he stopped by her table. The small, young woman looked up at him with large, dark blue eyes, opposite his own light hues, and arched a fine ebony brow in question. Herr voice fell over him through the noise of the cafe and a small shudder worked through his body. His smile only widened as her lips parted and she began to speak to him.

"May I help you, sir?" she asked gently, in a soft, husky tone, that had to have been natural. No woman could fake a voice like that. Bruce nodded his head to her as he tilted his head toward the chair.

"Actually, yes, you can. Would you mind terribly if I sat in the chair opposite yours? It's the only one available and I'm dying for a cup of coffee." he told her. The young woman's eyes moved across the restaurant to see if he was telling the truth. When she was satisfied, she nodded her head and gestured toward the free chair.

"Of course." she told him as she politely put her book away and waved a waitress over. As Bruce sat, the young girl ordered his coffee. Once the waitress left, the woman introduced herself, "I'm Kagome Higurashi." she told him as she held out a slim, dainty hand, noticing he was American and remembering that this was an American custom to shake hands upon meeting someone new. Bruce took her hand in his and practically enveloped hers.

"Bruce Banner." he answered politely as his coffee was placed before him. As he filled his coffee with cream and sugar, Kagome attempted conversation with a virtual, attractive stranger. Bruce internally smirked and gave her points for effort.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bruce. So I'm going to take a wild guess and say it started raining while I was studying." she stated as she took a small bite of the sweet cake in her hands. Bruce nodded as he took a sip of his coffee, feeling the warmth slide down his throat and cause a sigh of content to slip past his lips.

"Oh, yes. It came out of nowhere. One moment I'm having this mental conversation with myself and the next- BAM. We have rain." he chuckled, to which Kagome laughed at instead of staring at him oddly. A teasing smirk fell onto her lips as she responded.

"What was your charming little conversation about?" she asked as her blue eyes twinkled happily.

"Oh, it was about the rude people in Tokyo and the fact that it's about as packed as a sardine tin." he nodded wisely and Kagome only laughed harder. To say the least, a friendship bloomed as the two stayed there, laughing about nonsense until closing. As they stood outside under the bright lights of Tokyo, Kagome asked to exchange numbers.

"No can do." Bruce smirked as he gave her a quick wink. "No phone." he shrugged. Kagome's brows creased as she gave him an odd look. In an era where cell phones were God, she couldn't believe he didn't own a phone.

"Computer?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Fax machine?" she asked hopefully.

"No." he shrugged again and Kagome eyed him wearily.

"If you don't want to talk again, just say so instead of BSing me." she told him deadpanned.

"Honestly, Kagome, I'm not a fan of electronics." he told her. Not like he could say, 'I'm running from the American government because they want this thing inside me and they can track electronics'. He internally rolled his eyes, oh yeah, he could see that going over pretty well. Kagome blinked once and then twice before pulling out her notebook and writing down a few things.

"My number and address. Come give me a visit or a call." she told him with a gentle smile. "Just don't stalk me, 'kay, Bruce?" she asked as she began walking down the slick sidewalks of Tokyo. "Night!" she called over her shoulder and Bruce simply eyed the piece of paper as though it were a foreign object. In a nervous gesture, he blinked several times. He had lied to himself earlier. Coming to Tokyo wasn't the worst idea he had ever had.

Pursuing a friendship with Kagome would most likely take the cake. After all, she didn't know about his world and he doubt that she could most likely not handle it if she did know. Civilians and lab experiment accidents gone wrong did not make good friends. No siree, and yet he knew he would call or visit because there was something about her and Bruce, being a scientist, had to pick apart her brain and know what made her tick. Bruce turned the opposite way Kagome walked with a slight bounce in his step.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she entered the apartment she was currently taking up residence. At nineteen with a completed Shikon no Tama at her neck, she decided that staying at a place complete with memories that were too painful to outweigh the good memories, was not a good idea. Dropping the keys onto a small table by the door, she removed her shoes and jacket and left them on a small chair. Yawning, she moved about sluggishly, her mind drifting to the man she had met.

He was kind and she genuinely liked the man. She had been surprised when he came and talked to her, asking to sit in front of her but she had slowly warmed to the idea and the man. Bruce. Kagome smiled at the thought of him. Vaguely she wondered if giving out her number to a still virtual stranger had been such a good idea. At the time, it seemed like an amazing idea! He didn't seem like a creeper but you can never judge a book by its cover.

Yet, Kagome couldn't help but hope that the stranger would somehow contact her.

In a way, she had been lonely. Leaving a world so vastly different then her own, spending over three years in a place she had adapted so well to, making new friends, gathering a new family, it had hurt her to turn her back on it. As she moved to her bedroom and flopped onto her stomach on the bed, Kagome closed her eyes. She had in fact turned her back on Sengoku Judai and there was no denying that in any way. In a different way though, Sengoku Judai had turned it's back on her.

Tears welled behind her closed eyelids as she held them at bay and slowly she began to fall asleep, thinking of happier thoughts, her dreams drifting to a man with light blue eyes. In her dreams though, Bruce, kind and gentle, witty as he was... he wasn't the Bruce he had met. In her dreams she watched him morph into something of pure human creation, something accidental. She took in the form that Bruce had taken on and she couldn't get passed the bright green eyes, emerald in color.

The desire to protect was so prominent, desire to be unleashed, ability so be something powerful, destructive.

Kagome then woke up, her mind weighing heavily on her dream. Kaede had taught her that dreams had meaning but at this moment, Kagome couldn't understand what exactly this dream had meant though. It was odder then the ones she normally had and she couldn't seem to intemperate it. Pushing the dream to the furthest recesses of her mind, Kagome yawned and stretched her arms above her head in a cat like fashion. Sighing, she sat up and made her way to the bathroom, stripping off the clothing she had fallen into bed with as she went,

Kagome hummed a soft tune as she turned on the hot water and jumped into the shower. As she hummed her happy little tune, Kagome wasn't aware of the changes that were about to slowly impact her life. For the better. For the worst. Fate was going to toy with her once again and whether it was kind or not had not yet been decided.

* * *

Bruce was already out and about in the early part of the morning, getting a cup of coffee and drinking it as he mused over the things he had to do that day. He had to find a job for one thing. That would be completely and utterly difficult since he couldn't use his real name. He didn't have a social security number that he could use. The only way he was currently paying for his dingy apartment was because he had money from a previous job that had paid in cash and was in a small country where they didn't ask for credentials.

Japan, no doubt, would.

Bruce rubbed his hand over his face as he quickly began thinking of something else. Thinking about his lack of employment was just giving him an headache. He instead thought of other things such as the girl, Kagome. He had the slip of paper with her address and number on it in his pocket and he slowly drew it out. He _could_ give her a call, he _could_ visit her home, and he _could _possibly enjoy it. Decision made, Bruce headed toward a very nice apartment complex.

Vaguely, he wondered how she could afford such a nice apartment as such a young age. He shrugged the question off and made his way through the lobby that was just as classy as the outdoors. Bruce headed to the stairs and went up several flights until he found her apartment number. He paused as he was about to knock, wondering just how good of an idea this was. Getting tangled with her could cause problems for him. But... he had liked the conversation they had the day before. She had been the first person he had talked to in months.

Talk about sad.

Lonely. He was lonely. Betty, the woman he cared for more than life... he couldn't contact her. How could he risk hurting her? The American Government was after him for Christ's sake! He shook his head. He missed her dearly but he had made a promise to himself. He was not going to contact Betty again, not if it would get her into trouble, not if she could be hurt.

It was the aching loneliness that prompted him to knock on her door.

* * *

Kagome had just finished her shower and was currently drying herself off when she heard someone knock on the door. Very few people knew where she lived and those that did were people she loved and cared about so she thought nothing of answering the door with only but a towel on. She had completely forgotten that she had given her number to Bruce. So when she saw him standing there, her eyes widened and she parted her lips to something and then closed it again.

"Bruce!" she exclaimed as she attempted to cover herself more as her face flushed crimson. "I'm sorry. I thought you we're someone else!" she shook her head as she opened the door more and gestured him inside. Bruce, on the other hand, stood there unmoving. It had been ages since he had seen the flesh of the softer sex. He shook his head minutely as he walked into her apartment, looking anywhere but at her. Sadly though, it was too late. She was imprinted in his mind.

The way water glistened down her cheek and moving down her neck. Slowly the water droplets, as they clung to her snow white flesh, moved lower and down between the valley of her breasts. He could see her eyes, the gentle blue, wide in surprise, small drops clinging to her dark lashes. Her raven hair had been a messy disarray, caressing her cheeks. He was pulled from his not so innocent thoughts as he heard the door close behind him but he refused to turn around.

"Um..." she began and he heard the quick pitter patter of her feet on the cherry wood floors of the apartment as she walked passed him and into a opening on the right. "I'll get dressed! Please, make yourself at home!" she called as a door closed. He made a sound that could have been a 'okay' as he moved further into the apartment.

There was a short, wood floor hallway with tan colored walls. At the end of the hallway, the wood floor stopped and turned into plush, white carpet. The room was large and spacious with light blue walls, and black, leather furniture. There was a fireplace to the side and glass double doors that opened to a spacious patio. It was slightly gray outside and the gray light shown through the white sheer curtains that decorated the windows and double doors. The living room was elegant and not overly feminine. The only thing remotely feminine were the white and red roses on a glass table in front of the couches.

He took a seat at the one of the couched and not moments later, Kagome walked out, fully dressed. Her hair was no longer soaking wet, but now damp and hanging down her back. She was wearing a form fitting, pale gray, long sleeved shirt, a pair of low rise jeans, and black socks. She gave him a small little wave as he stood to greet her properly.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome said almost immediately as she walked toward him, her cheeks flushing once again. "The only people that visit and know I live here are those of my family so I assumed it was one of them." she told him. "I honestly didn't think you'd show up."

"Honestly?" Bruce began a little sheepishly. "Neither did I." he chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"So did you just pop in for a visit?" she asked though not in a rude manner, but in genuine curiosity.

"Kinda." he responded as Kagome motioned for him to follow her to a pale yellow painted kitchen. All the appliances were black and the cabinets were a deep mahogany. There was an island in the center of the kitchen with bar stools surrounding it and a six chaired table to the side. He took a seat at one of the bar stools and Kagome went to the refrigerator and grabbed herself a coke and offered him something to drink but he denied her offer. She leaned against the counter top as she looked at him over the rim of her drink.

"What do you mean, 'kinda'?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side in question.

"Hm... I was curious about you and wanted to talk again." he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Was that wrong of me?" he asked her. Kagome shook her head and took another sip of her drink. He eyed the drink oddly and Kagome frowned at him.

"Some people have coffee in the morning, I have a Coke." she told him with a slight sniff in a defensive tone. Bruce only chuckled and offered her his hand in a moment of complete and utter impulsiveness.

"Let's do something." he told her softly. Kagome arched a brow and said nothing as she starred at his hand a few good seconds. He only smiled at her almost like a parent that was trying to take her to the dentist. A small, almost indulgent smile. Kagome put aside her Coke and nodded her head once after weighing it in her mind she figured that nothing bad could come from this. He hadn't jumped her bones when he saw her just out of the shower so that warranted some trust.

So Kagome held her hand out to him and grasped his held out hand.

* * *

As the day went on, Kagome and Bruce had lunch and visited the Museums. She had grown to be more comfortable with him and he with her. They visited the park where they bought dinner from vendors and such and sat down under one of the many overly large trees. Kagome laughed gaily at something he said and Bruce was content for the first time in a long time. There was no government chasing him, his mind wasn't constantly on Betty, thinking of whether she were safe or not, and he wasn't worried about loosing control.

"So do you have any family?" Bruce asked slowly as Kagome nodded her head several times.

"I do. I have a younger brother, a mother, and an older brother. I had a grandfather but he passed away sometime last year. What about you?" she asked him.

"I have no family to speak of." he shrugged slowly. "Out of curiosity, how old are you?" he asked slowly.

"Nineteen." she shrugged. "You?"

"Twenty seven." he let out slowly. She was nineteen, and he was almost a full ten years older than her. He felt almost like a cradle robber. Almost. After all, they were only talking. Nothing would come of this, or so he told himself so. Kagome on the other hand, she didn't mind. After being in the past with demons hundreds of years older, why should she judge a human of his age?

There was no reason to.

It was during this little chit chatting that they were interrupted by a group of teenagers completely trashed. It was sad considering how early it was that they were drunk. Bruce and Kagome weren't really near the path so the fact that they were found was somewhat of annoyance to both Kagome and Bruce.

"Heyyy there pretty ladeh!" one of the males called. Kagome's brow creased in anger as she watched the seven approach. Immediately her mind began to process how to get out of this. True, they were only human and they were drunk but the drunk ones could be the mean ones and they could be the dangerous ones. Bruce on the other hand was worried about Kagome and he didn't want to loose what little control he had.

He hadn't fully tested how much control he had. He knew that he could keep some sense of his mind when the 'Hulk', as the Americans had dubbed it. He was no longer lost in its hatred and anger when he changed but as stated before, it was still untested, this limited control he had. So when the boys approached, he silently calculated their chances of getting out of this without Hulk coming out.

He dubbed his chances zero percent.

As a human he wasn't a fighter, he was a scientist. Bruce cursed as he stood, feeling Kagome doing the same beside him. The boys approached and made a semi circle around them as they began to make lewd comments and gestures toward the pair and the watch on Bruce's wrist began to beep as his heart began to race. One of the males took several steps toward Kagome and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Hey, baby, wanna lend me a hand?" he asked as he crudely grabbed his crotch in what was meant to be seductive but it was just disgusting at best. The group laughed and the watch began to beep louder and quicker.

"You really should leave." Bruce said softly, his voice a low growl. "You really won't want me angry." The boys only laughed and began to close in on the pair. Bruce turned and looked at Kagome, giving her a weary smile as he pushed her behind him. "I'm sorry for this." he told her, his tone filled with a gentle sorrow. As Kagome looked at him in confusion, his watch continued to beep and then one of the boys swung his fist, hitting Bruce squarely in the jaw.

Then it was over just as it began.

Kagome took an almost fearful step back and then another one forward in horror as his bones began to move under his flesh and crack and crunch. Her lips parted and she reached out toward him but pulled her hand back unsure of how to help him as a fierce cry left his lips and it quickly turned deeper and angrier, louder even. Slowly though, his flesh began to change to a deep colored green, and he began to get taller and become more muscular. His clothing began to tear and only his pants stayed on though they threatened to come off as well.

He was now nine feet tall or so, as stated before he was body builder muscular. His flesh was a dark green and his hair an even darker green. His eyes were a deep emerald and Kagome remembered her dream as a roar slipped from his lips. It was loud enough that birds were silent and the boys in front of Bruce were screaming. They had been for a little while. Her dream had tried to tell her that he had a different form other then his human guise. He didn't feel like demon but he could be something else.

One of the boys pulled out a gun and shot at the thing that was now Bruce. A scream slipped past Kagome's lips as the bullet sped toward him. She was surprised when the bullet fell harmlessly from his flesh and another roar filled the silence. It was then the boys ran just as he was about to attack. His anger was a palatable thing as he turned to Kagome and for a few moments, she thought he would attack her. Instead he sniffed and walked toward her, towering over small form. He touched her cheek with a finger almost as large as her face and then sat beside her. Kagome's eyes were wide as she stared at him and he put his arm around her and forced her to sit beside him.

"Bruce?" she asked and he merely made a gruff sound as he sat beside her. Then in a merely moments, he was back to being Bruce, breathing heavily as he did so. "Bruce?" she asked again and he nodded his head. It was a short transformation, nothing that required him to fight but the adrenaline and the painful process caused him to sweat slightly and breathe heavily.

"I'm fine." he panted softly.

"What are you?" she asked softly and he only gazed at her, that small, indulgent smile on his face.

"I'm a scientist and an experiment gone wrong had changed me into what you saw. When I get angry or my heart reaches a certain rate then I change." he murmured softly to her, expecting to see the anger or a hatred in her, even a fear of him. There was nothing but a gentle curiosity and wonderment and Bruce... Bruce was at home.

* * *

It had been several months and Kagome had helped him to get a job at where she worked and have him off payroll and she was able to do that because she owned half the company. Half of a very prosperous company. He was introduced into a world where he wasn't a freak and wasn't seen as a weapon. He was introduced to Kagome's world and he was more than grateful. He headed the Research and Development at her brothers, Sesshoumaru Taisho, company and received a very nice check for what he did. It was different from what he done before but in a way this was more fulfilling because it allowed him to use every part of his brain.

During these past few months though, Bruce and Kagome began to grow closer and closer. They were at a stage with what could have been called dating. Her brother approved, thankfully, and didn't mine the extra internal [sometimes external] part of him. In fact, the demon was fascinated but thankfully didn't try and harness what was inside of him. It was something else he was grateful for. Bruce Banner was content for the first time in years.

At this point and time he was currently headed to Kagome's office where he knew she would be most likely napping or signing papers. He was wrong. Woefully wrong. He passed her secretary and opened the large oak doors. He never knocked now and days and he popped his head inside followed by his body. Currently, Kagome was changing clothing and was down into her lingerie. Bruce gulped as she turned to him.

Bruce had never seen someone more beautiful. Her lingerie was black lace, a stark contrast of the pale flesh it encased. She was thin but not overly so and filled out in just the right places. She had always been careful since the day he had come to her apartment and she had been in nothing more than a towel. So needless to say she was surprised when she saw him standing there, a smoldering heat within his blue eyes.

"Bruce!" she cried out as she attempted to cover herself but he moved across the room and gripped her hands in his. True, he wasn't nearly as strong as Hulk within him but his own strength was enough to subdue her for a time. He wasn't weak, just a pacifist a majority of the time. Kagome looked at him in question and he shrugged his shoulders. How long had he ached to see her like this again? No- it wasn't because he hadn't been able to have sex that he lusted for her body, but because he truly cared for her.

"Just go with it." he murmured as he leaned down and grasped her lips with his. Kagome didn't fight, but she was surprised, unsure of just how this would work. He distracted her thoughts, sure he knew what she was thinking, by nibbling delicately on her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut and she yielded to him completely and utterly as he devoured her lips with his like a man starved for touch, attention. He was though- he was in fact starved. She returned his kiss with complete force and utter passion and pressed her delicate body to his. He pushed her backward until her back of her knees met the desk and he sat her atop it.

Her arms moved to wrap around his neck and he pressed himself against her, his hands pushing everything off her desk in hopes that nothing would stab into her back. Kagome's hands moved to unbutton his shirt frantically, her fingers practically shaking as she did so. Bruce gripped her fingers, pulling his lips from hers as nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"Relax, Kagome, take your time." he whispered as he pushed his lips to hers, using tongue and teeth to probe her mouth. She tasted delicious and he slowly released her hands, this time she was steadier as she unbuttoned his shirt, her hands pulling his undershirt from his pants. The watch on his wrist began to beep as his heart rate began to pick up and he slowed his breathing though his heart began to beat faster. As they panted, breath mingling, his hands moving over every part of her body he could touch, and there was a lot of revealed flesh.

She made a soft moan as his hands gripped her breasts, squeezing gently. She arched against him and the watch continued to scream at him. He continued breathing and it was then Kagome sensed the subtle change in him. He ripped the watch off his wrist and Kagome pulled away to look at him. His eyes were closed and when he slowly opened them, they were no longer the gentle blue but a hardened emerald green. It was green of the Hulk she had grown to be just as fond of as she did Bruce himself.

His smile was back. The slightly indulgent one she had grown to love. He had told her that he had control over his other side but he had never really shown how much until just now and then he proceeded to show her. His hands went and gripped her waist as she locked her legs behind his back, pressing them tighter together, their most intimate parts separated only by a few strips of cloth. One of his hands went and caressed her cheek, rubbing his thumb just under her eye. The other moved slowly up her back until he could unhook her bra. Her breasts bounced as they were released from their confinement and he gently arched her back toward him, her ample breasts almost being offered as he lips descended on one of the rosy peaks.

He lovingly suckled each breast, lathering it with his saliva. His hands went to move anything remaining on the desk, pushing everything to the floor with a loud clattering crash. He pulled away and lay her on the desk, the afternoon sun bathing her in a golden light. Her breasts glistened from the attention they were given and turned the dark blue high lights an almost burning purple. His breathe caught in his chest. She had never looked more beautiful to him then she did at that moment.

He slowly stepped from his pants and boxers and stripped himself of his shirt. He stood nude before her and pressed his body against hers, the soft feminine curves fitting almost perfect against the muscled hardness of his body. He pressed his lips to hers and devoured them hungrily, using teeth and tongue. He pulled away and looked down at her, taking in the flushed cheeks and heaving chest. He trailed the hand on her hip along her stomach and then pulled her underwear off. His hand returned and he pushed his fingers through the dampened curls, spreading her feminine folds.

Kagome made a soft mewling noise as she arched slightly. She ached for him in every way that she could, her body screaming for attention. This had not been her first time, her first time had actually been another in a time much further away in a moment of sheer and utter desperation and passion, she had given herself to one of her dearest and most unlikely of friends. Kouga. It had been before the final battle, before Inuyasha had been killed by Naraku in protecting Kikyo, before he had told her that he couldn't love her the same way she did him. It had been because of that, that she had willing gone to Kouga on the night of the full moon where he was at his most uncontrollable, and she had enticed him in giving her one night of unbridled passion.

So when Bruce had pushed himself into her core, she arched and cried out in pleasure and not pain. Slowly, Bruce began to drive into her, pumping his length within her pliant body. Her hands found his waist as he found a steady rhythm, panting ever so often. She whimpered as he found that one spot and continued to rock his body over it, causing her to slowly build toward her pleasure. He sped his pace and the first climax hit her quickly and bathed her in its pleasure.

Bruce flipped her onto her stomach never once loosing his set pace as he pushed repeatedly into her tight, wet passage. She felt so amazingly good on his length. Ever single moan or whimper caused a ripple of pleasure to tingle through his body. He could feel the pressure build within as he muscles tightened. Her inner walls continued clamping onto his length with every hard thrust he made. She cried out his name as she dug her nails into the polished wood of her desk, leaving deep marks in the overly expensive piece of furniture.

Soon he began to loose his smooth rhythm and he began to jerk in and out of her body and when the second wave of pleasure overwhelmed her and she screamed his name in her climax, Bruce pulled out and spilled his seed along her back. No sense in an accidental pregnancy. As Kagome lay shuddering and his legs shook and collapsed on her back, both tried to gain some semblance of their wits together. Bruce began to move to the floor and pulled Kagome with him so that they could simply bask in the after glow for a few moments.

"Well... that was unexpected but completely accepted." Kagome murmured through panting breaths as she gave him a warm and bright smile. "Can we do it again?" she asked, eyes bright causing a bark of laughter to slip from Bruce.

"Of course. Can I catch my breath though?" he asked teasingly and Kagome seemed to mull over her response.

"Mmm. Ten minutes and no more." she told him sternly and he nodded his head, face serious.

"Oh yes, Mistress." he murmured playfully as he captured his lips with hers once again.

Being friends with Kagome had not been his worst idea.

_Not marrying her would be.__

* * *

_

**'Gome Yuki:: **Well, I updated for the first time in forever and I hope to get back into the game. I have never, ever seen this pairing so I wanted to try it. Personally it has to be my favorite one so far because it's Bruce Banner and I hope to eventually do one of these as a full length story. Some of you are going to be pissy because of the lack of Hulk interaction but I didn't want this to be about Kagome and the Hulk. I wanted it to be purely Bruce with Hulk making a slight appearance.  
**Youko:: **Personally, I don't give a damn either way. It was far too fluffy for me.  
**Alucard:: **Too fluffy for the man with a tail? I tsk you. Tsk, tsk, tsk.  
**'Gome Yuki:: **Both of you, please relax.  
**Sasuke:: **Mmhm. You two need to stop bickering like children, or an old married couple. ;snickers;  
**Youko:: **Ohh, boy, you need to learn to watch your tongue.  
**Sasuke:: **;ignores; 'Gome Yuki has been working diligently on her other fics and as proof here is a passage from the next chapter of 'A Demon Lords Cry'  
**Alucard:: **Enjoy.

_Even though I knew it was silly of me, considering that hurting me would hurt him, I was still scared. Naraku would kill me because he hated me but Sesshoumaru would kill me if he could because I was in his way and that was more frightening in many different ways. A cold kill was scarier then a hate kill. As I watched him stand before me and look at me through indifferent eyes, something within me screamed he was different. This Sesshoumaru was someone I had met only a few times before Rin began to soften his heart and this Sesshoumaru would be as cold and deadly as his name was meant._

_He was Lord of the Western Lands, ruthless, untamed, and dangerous_

**'Gome Yuki:: **That's out of the way. A few of you had asked me to do an EdwardxKagome after reading the JacobxKagome. I have on fact written one and it's called, 'What Comes of Secrets'. It's and EdwardxKagome one shot and I'm trying not to redo one shots that I have already done. In the future I might do one, but not now. So please read and review the usually twenty will do :] Thank you loyal readers, love you all!!


	12. Claim: NarutoxKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of their characters. They belong to their rightful creators.

**_Category_**

_: Crossover_

**_Anime(s)/Manga(s)_**

_: Naruto/Inuyasha  
_

**_Genre_**

_: Romance_

**_Pairing_**

_: Naruto/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a kitsune with a claim. There was no love, nothing. Just her and his claim upon her body.  
_

**_Dedication_**

_: Sugar0o_

* * *

**Claim**

She was screeching at him again, glaring at him for all she was worth. He didn't quite understand why she continued to treat him like they were Genin again and he was nothing more than an obnoxious, rowdy boy that needed to be taught how to calm down. He allowed her to rant, paying scant interest in the words that were flowing from her mouth. Sky blue eyes met the aquamarine orbs in an almost lazy manner, her pale face flushed delicately in her anger, short cropped pink hair flying about her soft face as she added hand gestures and flailing arms to her rant. The blond ANBU operative was having a hard time paying attention to _anything _she was saying because she wasn't saying _anything _of importance.

He vaguely wondered why he had seen anything in her when he was just a few years younger.

These were the internal conflicts but on the outside he whined and pouted and went along with everything she was saying, keeping up the facade he had kept for his whole existence. He whimpered when her hand connected with the top of his head, leaving a slight bump though it did not hurt. He argued back at her that it wasn't his fault Sasuke was a jerk, though in all honesty he didn't really care. He sat there and begged for her forgiveness though he didn't really want it at all because that was apart of the mask that he held up. All because that was the character personality in which he decided to adopt.

Naruto Uzumaki was slowly becoming quite tired of it all.

His friends looked at him with varying degrees of pity and some that said he was clearly 'whipped' by the pink haired kunoichi. He wanted to snort at the injustice of it all. Though he played the part of the village idiot, Naruto was in fact quite intelligent. He held the nine-tailed kitsune within him after all. From a very young age the kitsune within him had talked to him and taught him. He learned that he was to _never _let on that he was in fact stronger than those that surrounded him, to never be _more intelligent _than those of his age because then they might fear him.

They might _turn _on him. Only later would he be allowed to show his true face but now it seemed too late. If too much of what he was showed, they immediately thought the nine tailed was trying to take over his personality and so Naruto adapted to this and kept his facade longer than what he had anticipated. It seemed that his mask was going to be who he was for a very long time. The overly hyperactive male that he pretended to be was only a small fragment of what he was and he was quite a bit.

When he and Jiraiya had traveled, Naruto had become something else all together. The kitsune within him had _become _him and he had become the kitsune so it was only natural that sometimes he didn't quite think like the ningen around him from time to time. He had terrible and frightening power within him now and days. His mind seemed some how a darker place and his thoughts were violent from time to time. His mind was his own, unlike his false persona. His false persona belonged to everyone but him.

Sasuke, his best friend, stood from behind Sakura and sent him a look that said he was clearly displeased, obsidian eyes alight with a inner anger.

Sasuke was not the same either, he knew. The boy had spent many years with Orochimaru, _too _many not to have changed in some aspects. Like Naruto, Sasuke too had adapted and chose to keep the persona of cool and aloofness, the persona he had as a child, in order to keep those that surrounded him happy and not run screaming from him. Naruto knew that Sasuke also had a deeper and hidden personality, a personality he chose to keep under lock and key deep inside him so that no one would ever see it and think him a monster.

They truly were one and the same.

"Sakura." Sasuke interrupted, but Sakura continued her rant. The young men, as per usual _and expected_, were arguing once again about something as small as where they were going to eat for lunch. Naruto wanted Ichiraku and Sasuke... well, Sasuke did not and so began the argument and of course, Sakura had to jump in and defend her Sasuke. Normally the sound of Sasuke calling her name would have stopped the young woman, but not today. She just kept on going and on and on.

Naruto was about to open his mouth to whine but he paused, back straightening as he did so. His senses stood on high alert, his body stiff with anticipation. Something was terribly... _off_. His nostrils flared as his pupils dilated and the small hairs on his body stood on end as though being charged with an electrical shock. He looked away from Sakura and his eyes darted every which way, looking for the source of that _something_ he was feeling.

Sakura realized he was no longer paying attention and noticed the almost frantic look in his eyes. She called his name but he ignored her in favor of turning his head several times, twisting his body as he looked at his surroundings. The trained shinobi around him immediately tensed as well and looked around for an intruder or something amiss. Something began clawing within him, something he recognized quickly as the animalistic aspect of himself. The scent of blood assailed his senses and Naruto immediately paused in his searching. It smelled like iron and it burned his nostrils unpleasantly but underneath that scent was something cleaner, something that practically screamed at his nose to follow it.

It swirled around him, enticing him, and Naruto just had to know what it was that called him like it did. He had to find out and follow it. The scent at first was faint and soon it began to grow stronger. Small sparks were gathering in the air, hitting the surrounding shinobi, shocking them softly. They weren't yellow or blue sparks, they were white. They were a shocking white and wind soon began to swirl around the group, allowing the sparks to increase in frequency. Weapons were drawn as they shinobi began to group with their teams, Naruto in the middle of the circle.

A slow snarl was curling on his lips as the sparks burned the flesh of his body. The sparks flew long his body like miniature lightning bolts and he hissed softly with every hit. Screaming was heard on the wind. The sound was that of long, ragged, pain filled sounds. It was feminine in the way it was high pitched, but gone in the way of emotion. Lightning crashed to the center of the circle of shinobi right next to Naruto and he almost yelped at the sheer intensity and raw power of the lightning that was generated from the circle of wind. Everyone shielded their eyes from the blast, battle commands being tossed out, and one of the girls screaming.

When everyone gathered their bearings and the lightning was gone, they turned their attention to the center of the circle where the screaming continued.

Naruto smelled the blood from earlier and took a step forward. There, huddled on the ground, clutching long blue-black tresses in her hands, was a small girl not much older than he. She was covered in head to toe with blood, wearing a red and white outfit. There were no visible cuts from what he could see, but the amount of blood meant one of two things. She was either a _predator_ or _prey_. The screaming soon faded to heart wrenching sobbing and her small shoulders shook with every heave of her body. The peace keeper of the group, and also the most intelligent, was about to step forward but Naruto beat Shikamaru to it. He stood beside her and called out to her.

"Miss?" he inquired, slightly uncertain. She ignored him again and he leaned forward to touch her shoulder. She stilled and Naruto knew he made a mistake as she looked up, cerulean eyes immediately narrowing at him, still filled with tears. Her hand moved and gripped his in one too fast movement and lightning flared through his system in a painful manner singing him almost immediately upon contact. Slowly the singing faded to a pleasant sensation and a soft purr was pulled forth from his mouth. Her fist was coming up to punch him but he immediately pulled back and gripped her wrist as well. A soft growl slipped from her lips and she glared at him, twisting away. He caught her again and pinned her to his chest with the intention of subduing her.

It of course didn't go as planned.

Her eyes were alight with a silver glow and she pushed at him with silver glowing hands, the pain assaulting his senses immediately as he felt himself being burned from the inside out before it abruptly faded. He pulled away and she broke free. His friends attacked but she held her own as his mind supplied him with one word. It was a word that had haunted his Kyuubi half for many years. When they had merged into one being he had gained knowledge, centuries of knowledge and that was how he knew her capabilities and the word his mind provided.

_Miko..._

_... and she would be his.

* * *

_

She looked at the woman that stood across from her as she sat bound and detained in a small, dark, dank room. It was meant to be bleak as to not give it's prisoners any hope of leaving such a place but Kagome had seen harsher conditions once in her life and she had been alright in the end. The woman was tall, buxom, and seemed much older than she appeared. Lovely blond hair, large brown eyes, almond shaped, and lightly tanned skin. In short, she was quite beautiful. Kagome only gave her a disinterested stare as she pulled herself from her current, dark thoughts.

"It is to my understanding," the woman began. "... you appeared before my shinobi in a storm of wind and lightning."

Kagome said nothing as her blood matted hair fell into her face. She shuddered in disgust knowing that the blood was not hers but belonged to the countless that had fallen before her in battle. She wanted to whimper and cry but she had no idea who this person was or where she was currently at and so it would be best to not show any weakness. That is what she was taught and that is what she would stick to. She would not shame her teacher and go against all that she learned because she was in emotional turmoil.

"I am the Hokage of the village. You _will _answer me." the woman practically hissed, her brown eyes narrowed in anger and slight contemplation. Kagome had no idea who or what a Hokage was though the title seemed very important to the woman. She lifted her cerulean gaze to the woman and the other woman seemed to take a step back, though however small it was, it was still a step back. Kagome allowed a small smirk to curl her ruby lips. That small step back had given Kagome ground. To step back is to establish submissiveness to the other, and acknowledge them as dominate. This was true for all creatures, ningen included.

"I did appear before your... shinobi, as you call them, in a storm of wind and lightning." Kagome said as answer to her question. She sat back, her wrists uncomfortably aching and her body stiff and sore.

"From what village do you come?" the blond asked, tense as she took in the lazy manner the woman looked at her as though she weren't a prisoner.

"Edo." was all Kagome said, not really willing to say more.

"Where is Edo? What Hidden Village is that?"

"If you have no idea what village I come from, this is but a waste of my time." Kagome shrugged, her heart thudding in her chest. Was it possible the jewel had sent her elsewhere, rather than home? She tried to get her breathing under control as she took sharp, deep breathes.

"I am Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin, I will not take lip from a child!" the woman gripped, angry, power flowing from her veins in a rush that left Kagome in wonder though she dare not show it.

"Look, Tsunade, I am obviously not of this world, and my story is my own so you _will _leave me in peace. Do you understand?" Kagome growled, her anger arriving swift and quick and it was then her power manifested around her, silver in color and flowing about her body angrily. Tsunade looked at the young woman and the guards descended upon the cell angrily, defending their Hokage from this power.

Each were in awe though because of the minor fact that the restraints that bound Kagome were chakra restraints and all her power should have been held within.

* * *

Several months had passed since Naruto had laid eyes upon the girl that had appeared so suddenly in Konoha. She had been the talk of the town since then and he along with many others had wondered who she was and where she had come one had seen anything of her and they were beginning to think she had been locked away with all the other criminals of Konoha, tortured until they gave up their secrets. The thought of the girl being tortured by Ibiki was almost more than he could bare.

He was interrupted by an ear splitting scream coming from the Konoha front gate. Power crawled along his skin, dark and corrupt, causing his hair to stand on end. More screaming followed and his instincts were screaming at him to flee in the opposite direction. He fought against his instincts, knowing that his village would possibly need him so of course, he ran toward the screams. As he grew closer, people running the opposite direction, his inner kitsune was clawing at the walls that he had surrounding the beast.

A loud howl lit the sunny sky and he shivered as he moved closer to the gate where shinobi were already standing, surrounding a large silver-white inu with saliva that was currently slipped passed his lips and hit the ground with a large _'hiss', _the greenery that covered the ground almost immediately disintegrating. A snarl rose on the lips of the large inu and his red-blue eyes swept the shinobi almost angrily. The saliva that was currently dripping from the mouth of the inu landed on a stupid enough shinobi and it melted everything the man was in a manner of moments. Turns out the saliva was _acidic_. Another howl tore from the inu and surrounding people shivered as kunai flew into the air. The inu brushed away the weapons with nothing more than a brush from his paw and a flick of his long and curling tail.

A bark that sounded quite similar to laughter sounded amongst the battle cries and tactical commands. Several jutsus flew toward the inu but he but he batted those away like small annoyances as well. A lift of the massive paw and a quick stomp had the earth practically shake, having several shinobi fall to the ground as they lost their footing. The kitsune within wanted to run, inu were it's natural enemy and whatnot, but another part wanted to fight and prove it's worth. As he fought with himself, Tsunade appeared before the large inu, already atop her giant slug Katsuyu.

"Stop!" Tsunade yelled, and the shinobi pulled back immediately leaving mangled bodies and acid stained grass in their wake. The inu looked at Tsunade and his lips curled over his sharp canines in a snarl. The inu's eyes looked over the slug and woman and then gave a disinterested sniff. Chakra gathered in the surrounding and Tsunade was prepared to let loose a devastating attack when the inu spoke.

"_Where is she?_" the deep growl sounded and moved through everyone in the surrounding area. Naruto arched a brow as looked on from atop one of the large buildings in the area. The voice was cool, with an edge of a growl working every word spoken. Tsunade looked at the inu as he sat down on his haunches and began to click his claws against the ground.

"Who?" Tsunade asked, wary, yet still prepared to attack at a single hint of threat.

"_The Miko, you ignorant ningen._" the inu merely sniffed as he looked away and at his surroundings. He spotted Naruto and the inu sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes before looking back at Tsunade. "_I know she is here_."

"I don't know what a Miko is." Tsunade admitted as the inu turned his glare on her, a growl filling the air.

"_The Miko. She is called Kagome._" something slid across Tsunade's face that Naruto couldn't quite see and the inu allowed the equivalent to a smirk to cross his features. "_Ahhh. So you do know the girl. Bring her to me. Now. If you do not bring her to me, I will lay waste to this village and bring ruin to everything surrounding it and enjoy every single moment of it until I find her myself. Rest assured, I will not waste time dallying and get right to it._"

Tsunade's eyes widened and he saw her internally debate. Though he wanted the miko for himself, he knew that had he been Tsunade, he would have given the girl up immediately. A girl or the village? Not a hard decision. Thankfully, he wasn't Tsunade and so he didn't have to do anything more than watch as the girl was brought out in chains. A growl tore from his chest as he looked at the poor, dirty state she was in. Her eyes were covered, wrists bound, feet being dragged behind her, and then finally she was tossed to the ground in a heap. The inu, upon catching sight of her, stood on all fours, body tense, a growl falling from his mouth.

"_You dare treat the Miko like this?_" he asked, voice dangerously low, eyes narrowed as he looked down at the pathetic lump on the ground.

"She was an unknown to our village and we did as we saw fit due to her lack of answers." Tsunade called out, sharing nothing else. The dog lifted his paw and Naruto caught himself as he about to move forward, thinking the miko was to be crushed but he was surprised when the inu with surprising gentleness rolled the girl over, using a single deadly claw. He pressed his nose to the girl and Naruto knew he was greeting her using a universal canine language.

Using her bound hands, the miko, Kagome, managed to get the blind fold off her eyes and she stared at the inu for a few moments.

Then she did the oddest of things.

She began to cry as she held onto the muzzle of the deadly creature before her.

His resolve only increased.

_He had to have her.

* * *

_

Tsunade sat across from the tai-youkai, still completely in awe that the attractive silver-haired man was really the inu intent on rendering her people limb from limb. Said tai-youkai currently cradled the small bundle that was Kagome in his lap like a new born babe. She snuggled into his embrace and looked at the Hokage, gold eyes cold and daring her to say anything about their present situation. His markings stood out starkly against his skin and they had her entranced. Everything about him intoxicated her and yet she knew beneath the beautiful exterior lay a cold blooded killer and it woke the woman from her state as she sat behind her desk. She knew this was a terrible idea but he vowed not to destroy anyone or anything on _this _visit.

"Who and what are you?" Tsunade asked, getting directly to the point.

"_Who _I am is Sesshoumaru and _what _I am is a inu-youkai and _you _are very lucky I am answering any of your foolish questions." he sniffed as he met her eyes unwaveringly, unflinchingly. Tsunade stared back but in the end looked down at her desk before looking back up.

"Who is the girl? Why was she in our village? What is she?" she inquired, not dallying in the slightest. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes but a soft sigh from the bundle in his arms and he was answering thee questions.

"Her name is Kagome, as you well know, and she most likely appeared in your village after a battle with a mutual foe of hers and mine. She, as mentioned before, is a miko and a miko is a being with spiritual powers used to purify youkai and evil. Are you done wasting our time and asking questions that show how truly ignorant you are?" a silver brow arched in question and Tsunade felt an angry flush rise to her cheeks.

"Last one. Is Kagome a threat to my village?"

"Kagome?" he scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Kagome is hardly a threat unless she is in danger." he looked at Tsunade with amusement before his eyes flashed dangerously. "I, on the other hand, am more than a threat regardless of danger. So do be careful, ningen, for I am a not a merciful lord and I only say things once. _Kagome, comes to no harm in your village._"

"What makes you think I am letting a woman that consort with youkai stay in my village?" she asked angrily and Sesshoumaru merely smirked.

"Oh, you will, I have no doubt that."

* * *

No one knows what was said to Tsunade in the Hokage tower except for Sesshoumaru, Tsunade herself, and the slumbering Kagome but whatever was said quickly allowed Kagome citizenship into Konoha with Sesshoumaru as her benefactor, providing her with everything she may have needed. Naruto was given to her as her protector against the more... _open _villagers that didn't want 'youkai whores' to walk the street as they did. The company she kept was also a deciding factor of where she stood in the village. Naruto as her protector meant that she spent a lot time with Sasuke which didn't endear her to the female population in the slightest.

Kagome yawned as she looked around her apartment and waited for Naruto to appear for breakfast. She had been in Konoha a week and a half out of the cells and out in the open and she was slowly gaining her color back as well as muscle. She and Naruto were settling into a comfortable routine. He came over at the crack of dawn and she made them breakfast. They would accompany one another through the village running errands and spend the rest day of the day lounging.

She never really felt like talking, and he liked to fill the silence with nonsensical chatter that she knew was nothing more than a ruse. She knew in the way he walked and talked and the way his eyes were much older then those around him that he was very much the kitsune that filled his aura. Master of disguises, they were, and Naruto was just that. Beneath all that though, she knew, lay a monster that was the kitsune nature. She only hoped she wasn't around when it came to play havoc on the boy he was.

It was sad how she didn't realize that it was already coming and causing mischief already.

Naruto appeared in her window, looking down at the female that smelled completely and utterly divine. The sun rose over the rooftops, casting it's orange-yellow glow upon the small female that was currently hustling and bustling around her kitchen. It was an oddly domesticated sight considering his day to day life. Constantly fighting for his life and the life of others. It was refreshing. Something within him purred at watching her prepare their breakfast.

His sky blue eyes were attentive on her, never once wavering. He was content as he watched her, something he hadn't been in a very long while. Her hair was still slightly mused and her eyes were still bleary with sleep and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. She set the table and he took a seat at the small two seater. Her small, delicate hands worked at making everything perfect even if it _was _just breakfast and the two of them.

Sometimes, the beast wanted before the human did.

And it practically _ached _for the miko.

* * *

"Sometimes, Naruto, I watch the clouds because they remind me not everything is ugly." Kagome confided to Naruto one late afternoon where they lay in a small park on a grassy knoll that Shikamaru usually enjoyed occupying. He was out on a mission though so Naruto thought the shadow manipulator wouldn't mind him borrowing the space for a little while. Naruto shook his head as he looked at the clouds above him. He parted his lips and confided right back to her.

"Sometimes, Kagome, I believe that _everything _is ugly." she sat up and looked down at him, disbelief written all over her features. The wind lifted her black tresses and it sent his nosing racing because now he could smell her on the wind, all around him. It left him in a haze, a low growl, inaudible to her human ears, fell passed his lips.

"How can you _say _that, Naruto?" she asked softly.

"Because I know better, Kagome." he whispered. _Yes, I know much better. _His own ugliness lurked just beneath the surface... she just didn't know how close to the surface it was.

* * *

He didn't care if she wanted it or not, rather- the _beast _didn't care. All he knew was that she was going to be his. It was only her second and half week there but he couldn't hold back. He appeared at her window, quickly unlatching it and making his way inside. She wasn't asleep, she was too often plagued by nightmares to fall asleep. She was at the window seat, looking up at the moon. She seemed startled when he touched her shoulder and then confused.

"What are you doing here this late, Naruto?" she inquired softly. His eyes flashed crimson and she attempted to back away. She only pressed herself further against the window. Fear assaulted his senses and he knew Kagome was vaguely panicked but he ignored it in favor of looking at her barely clad form. His breathing grew deep and his saliva seemed thick. His hand seemed to snap out and grip her arm tight enough that it caused her to whimper.

It only fueled his fire.

"Naruto!" Kagome yelped as he pulled her to his chest and pressed his lips to the column of her throat, basking in the scent. She tried to pull away without purifying him but couldn't. He was much stronger than she and she didn't have it in her to hurt the kitsune. His fangs grazed her pulse and she shuddered in his arms. "Please, Naruto. Please get away from me." she whispered.

"I can smell it on you, Kagome." he purred, pressing her into the wall beside the window, lifting her to hook her legs around his waist. "Your arousal. You are saying no but I can read your body better than you can. The heave of your breasts, the clenching of your thighs." his voice was rough with need as he nipped at her jaw line. He was no longer the shinobi that everyone knew but he was something far more, something darker, feral even.

"Naruto!" she screamed and he cut her protests off with a kiss and quick snap of his fingers, ripping off her panties. She jerked with the tear of her under things and tears filled her eyes. This was not happening and yet it was but she couldn't just couldn't bring herself to hurt him. All thoughts were cast to the wind when he pressed, rough, calloused fingers to her most sensitive area. Her eyes widened and she moaned softly, still shaking her head. "Please..."

"You keep saying no..." he whispered as he worked her body, moving his fingers in her, against her, his lips pressing to her breasts through the fabric of the chemise, his tongue and lips working her nipples into a taught state. "I'm not listening to your words. I'm listening to the music your body is making for me." he murmured, her body bucking into his hands as he made her ache for him. He unzipped his pants and held himself within his hand as his lips descended on her neck once again.

She attempted to push at him but they were half hearted at best. She wanted to push him away but she just _couldn't, _not when he was touching her all over like her body begged to be touched. She hadn't been handled intimately in such a long time. She whimpered and the he slid into her, stretching her. He grunted and she pressed herself against him.

Her lips parted, her eyes squinted shut. He groaned and then finger nails lengthened into claws and teeth grew to fangs. He pulled from her and thrust into her, causing her to gasp and her blue eyes to flutter. He growled ferally, his body pushing into her pliant, young form. She was so _tight_. So incredibly tight. One of his hands steadied her bottom and the other gripped her around her throat, keeping her body in place as he thrust his body into her relentless;y, not giving her time to breathe as his lips descended upon her hungrily.

He was starving for her touch. Her taste. He was intoxicated by her every sound, her every intake of breathe. He wanted nothing more than to stay joined like they currently were. He growled and his pace picked up, bouncing her upon his member as her soft cries continued in his ear. Her fingers and nails were under his shirt, clawing at his skin, leaving deep and angry welts that only made him groan with pleasure. He was whimpering softly in her hair, his eyes flaring between his usual blue and crimson before remaining crimson. She was so close, so close to completion and he was not far behind her.

She cried his name and bucked her hips, her orgasm ripping through her viciously. Naruto growled and soon followed behind her, pumping within her as he groaned. He remained standing, his hands firmly on her hips. She looked at him, her eyes angry and then she slapped him and pulled away from him. "You fucking asshole!" she hissed and then she hid in her bathroom. Naruto only smirked.

* * *

Days dragged to weeks and weeks to months until she had been there for half a year and at least once a week Naruto would seek Kagome out, force her body to want his even if she didn't in particular and drive them both to completion. He figured a small part of her hated him... actually, a large part of her hated him but he internally shrugged his shoulders. Why would he care? He wasn't after her for love, he had Sakura and Hinata for that, nope. He was after her because she knew of youkai. He was after he because she would always give into him.

He was after her for _release_ from the monotony that was life.

He never hid himself from her.

Not once.

He was always what lurked behind the mask, driving her body to exhaustion and leaving her body in a heap on the floor. She hated him but he knew that she never once refuted his claim on her her. When Kiba came calling on her, she turned him down, saying she had another. She never once reported that happenings to her inu-youkai caretaker and never told a soul what they did when he guarded her. It was an arrangement that worked fine with him and for the time being it worked fine with her.

He was a kistune and he had laid claim.

_No one was going to fight it._

Not even the miko herself.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Darker side of Naruto ;)  
**Sasuke:: **With a lack of Sasuke action.  
**Alucard:: **All for Sugar0o!  
**Youko:: **We hope you love it, dear.


End file.
